River of the Night
by geekysoundcat
Summary: She found him on the remains of a battlefield. Wrapped in the arms of a red haired woman as she lay on the ground struggling to hold on to the last remains of her life. He looked at her with blue eyes and she knew what she would do. After all it had been a while since she'd last taken on a student.
1. Chapter 1: Found

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did I would find some way to get Naruto out of Konoha and into Fairy Tail. As it is I shall make do.

**Rating: **The rating is M, but only because I like to be safe about it. I don't know how story is going to going to go in terms of violence, language or sex or anything so I just like to be safe. Especially since I could get the rating wrong and end up offending people. Don't want that.

**Genre: **Not really sure about what to pick there either, but I generally like to include a bit of humour and romance into what I'm writing even if it only happens later on.

**Author's Note: **First before I would begin I would like to clarify something. In my story the Elemental Nations do not exist. Naruto was born in Fiore. Next off I don't claim to now the specifics of how Fairy Tail magic works because neither the manga nor the anime are very specific. I'll just do the best with what I know. I should warn you that Naruto will be a little OOC. I mean he ends up that way most of the time, but I thought it best to warn you anyway.

And with that onward with the show!

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Prologue:**

He was found on the remains of a battlefield. Wrapped in the arms of a red haired woman as she lay on the ground struggling to hold on to the last remains of her life. Choking on air as she did her best to keep breathing though she knew it was a struggle she was doomed to lose. She had no magic left in her system either and without that there was little hope for her survival. The battle had wounded her. Internal bleeding would be the end of her and without magic she had no way to rise and search for help or a healer. It should have been a consolation that at least her son would survive, but with her life slowly fading she knew he had no chance of surviving in this desolate place without help.

_Would our sacrifice have been in vain? _she wondered as she stared at his soft sleeping face.

A tear slowly leaked from the corner of her eye. Slipping down until it hit the floor with a splash. It all seemed so cruel for it to end this way. She looking on at the sleeping face of her child knowing that there was nothing she could do to save him from this fate. She choked slightly, a trail of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth as she managed to spit out some of the blood that clogged her throat.

_How much time do I have left? _she wondered.

_A minute?_

_Less..._

It was then that she felt it. A sudden slam that hit the earth and sent quakes shuddering through the surrounding land. It shook her to her very core and invariably had the consequence of waking the blonde haired baby in her arms. His blue eyes flickering open as he yawned sleepily. Eyes surveying his surroundings with a disorientated look until he recognised the familiar red hair of his mother and smiled. A little hand reaching up to touch her face.

Even though the situation was still dire she was unable to stop herself smiling faintly in return. Unable to stop herself returning her sons affection even now. That is until another quake followed.

It was smaller then the first, but still shook the earth with it's power.

Then another came, followed by another until the sounds were following in quick succession slowly gaining in volume and power. If it wasn't for the power of the shaking she would have thought them footsteps, but she knew nothing large enough to make such noise. Still, it was a thought that remained faintly in the back of her mind.

She would've tried to take a look at the cause of the shaking, but she was unable to even move her head. It was pitiful - she knew - but there was little she could do to assuage the situation even if the shaking was almost disturbing enough to distract her from her impending death. Not even the happy smile on her son's face could change that.

In fact it stabbed at something in her heart.

_If only I could just… just… _

She tried desperately to search for her magic. Reaching as deep as she could, but there was nothing. Not even a trickle to call on to keep her boy safe, but she was so close to deaths door her fingers would't even tremble. If it had been within her range of capabilities she would have shouted out her frustration to the sky. If that were possible though, then she wouldn't have reason to. Then she could save him.

Instead all she could do was lay in the dirt and blood on the battle field. Longing to feel her husbands arms around her once again. Longing for the energy to protect her son. Longing for life. In the end that's all she wanted.

Another quake shook the ground.

_And so, _she thought, _what will happen now?_

**Chapter 1:**

"Kaa-san," said a soft voice as little hands gently rubbed her snout. Scratching at the scales there.

A rumble started deep in her chest, settling at the back of her throat in a contented purr. Though a wise man would never call it a purr. She was a dragon after all and she had her pride.

"Kaa-san," he repeated his voice vibrating with her purr as it shook his little body.

He waited several moments for her response and as he expected he got none. His mother really did hate the day time. It's not that she wasn't a morning person, she just wasn't a daytime person… period. As such it wasn't an easy task waking her up in the morning, but it was something that had to happen. Even if it meant he'd end up flying out the cave.

Sighing to himself he climbed off her snout and walked round her body, completely slumped in resignation.

This was going to hurt. He even found his face involuntarily twitching in phantom pain the closer he got to his destination. It wasn't just going to hurt. It was really going to hurt. Running a hand through soft blonde hair he stared down at the way to wake her up. To rouse the sleeping dragon.

Gathering his courage he reached down and took hold of her tail, sucked in a deep breath… and yanked.

Here it came.

A roar shot through the cave and her tail went whipping through the air. Unfortunately for Naruto he was still attached to said tail and was sent sailing out the cave. A look of resignation on his face, at least until he smashed face first into a large boulder. The rest of his body then joining his face in impact. Sending little fissures along the rock's surface before he his injured body then slid down the rock landing in a crumpled heap on the floor.

There was the sound of several earth shaking thumps before a large scaly body emerged from within the large cave. Considered large even amongst her own kind the female dragon was an equally beautiful and majestic creature. Her body covered almost head to toe in black scales that shimmered blue faintly in the morning light. The only hint in dissension of the colour were the white slivery scales around the claws of her hands and feet.

She stared down at the fallen boy and shook her head in exasperation.

"Naruto-kun, why is it every morning when I tell you to wake me up I find you incapacitated in front of that rock?" she asked exasperatedly.

No reply was given, not that she really expected one.

He'd tried to tell her several times that when he woke her up she flung him into the rock with her tail, but she refused to believe him. She wasn't a violent dragon and there was no way she'd lose control of herself that way, even in sleep. It simply wasn't in her nature. Eventually he'd given up trying to explain to her that it was in fact what happened and had just taken his morning face plant with grim resignation.

Sighing in exasperation she moved forward and nudged him with her nose. Rolling him onto his back. His limbs flopping limply by his sides. Whatever he was doing she was sure was quite exaggerated. Nothing but a dragon could incapacitate a dragon slayer in training so badly, except perhaps a powerful mage. Given that there were no mages in the immediate vicinity and she was the only dragon there at all she assumed he was clearly being dramatic. After all it wasn't her that put him in this situation and so he should be fine.

"Naruto-kun wake up or I will find an ocean, drop you in the middle of it and make you swim back," she said. _Actually that's not a bad idea, _she thought. _It would be good to test the limits of his constitution._

"Kaa-san, please don't," he mumbled, as he's struggled to a standing position.

"Then stop dramatising. I will accept nothing less then one hundred and ten percent of your effort. As the dragon slayer of one of the most powerful dragons I expect nothing less then perfection," she said arrogantly. Though even if said in arrogance it was true. She stood on a level above many other dragons. Knowing only one stood above her and few, but her brother could stand on equal footing with her.

"Hai kaa-san," he said. Standing up straight at her words and giving a small bow.

"Good, now any idea what we will be doing today?" she asked.

"What we have been doing for the last year kaa-san," he answered. A year which had involved the pain of getting slammed into _that _rock every morning.

"And what have we been doing for a year?" she asked.

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh. She asked him every morning testing his knowledge despite the fact that she knew the answer.

"I am to follow you around. Mimicking any and all of your actions in an attempt to assimilate any and all information I can in order to become a dragon slayer that is truly equal and worthy of his master," he replied repeating all she'd told him the first time then gave a another small bow at the end of the answer as she always expected. He actually wasn't entirely sure what some of those words meant, but understood the basic principal and could repeat what she'd told him well enough.

"Correct," she smirked, "and now with that out the way, let us be off."

And with that said she flared out her wings and took off.

Naruto sighed.

It was really cruel of her to continuously overlook the fact that he couldn't fly.

* * *

Naruto could do nothing, but stare at the floor in complete exhaustion as he walked up the pathway to the cave. _Why me!? _he lamented. _Why did I have to be stuck with a dragon hell bent on training me to death!?_

"Naruto! That doesn't look at all how I walk!" she cried, "It reeks of defeat! Does my walk reek of defeat!? Defeat!?"

"No, kaa-san!" he replied.

Pulling himself together he shifted his stance. His body taking on a more predatory appearance, or at least it would if he was older then five.

"Better," he heard her rumble as he continued his walk up. Using up his remaining energy to sink gracefully into his seat next to the large dragon instead of just collapsing to the ground. He didn't want her ranting about the difference between collapsing onto the ground and the way she sat down.

They sat in companionable silence for several moments before she spoke, "Naruto-kun, I have been taking a look at your magical continuer lately and-"

"When will you teach me that kaa-san?" he interrupted.

"When you've learnt all you need to learn then you will know," she replied.

He pouted why'd she always have to say that. It made no sense. _When you've learned all you need to_ _learn_, he mimicked sarcastically.

"Will you let me continue now?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Good, now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I've been taking a closer look at your magical container lately and something has come to my attention," she paused as if unsure how to explain it to him. "Naruto-kun, what can you tell me about the different types of magic? Do you remember your lessons?"

"Hai Kaa-san," he said even now giving a little bow of his head as she'd drilled into him. Apparently she wanted constant courtesy and respect. "There are several categories to magic. However, what is important to know is that any magic can be learned by anyone if they have the knowledge and power to do so. Unfortunately it's really hard to learn even one magic and become proficient in it. Never mind more then one which is why people specialise. Being extremely good at one is better then being just okay with a lot. Of course getting the knowledge as most mages don't write down the secrets to their magic especially if it's a powerful one, which is why you normally need a good teacher. Right Kaa-san?"

She nodded, "Mostly correct."

"Mostly?" he repeated look at her with watering eyes, but she remained immune.

"Yes, mostly," she repeated.

He sighed.

"Carry on, then," she said.

"Fine... if you insist. There's the magic you inherit called innate or inborn magic. Which means that without even learning it the magic is simply something that comes naturally to you. An innate magic that is usually showed when people unlock their magic. You did mention that most of the time it's hereditary. I think you said that elemental affinity is similar to that. Those with an affinity to a certain element will always be able to perform the magic better then others. It's something you're born with though you did mention that if a child starts training extremely young it can be taught though most mages don't start training young enough to do so. Which is why I'm confused about why you won't train me to get an elemental affinity," he said as he flicked a stone down the slop.

"Because you're learning dragon slayer magic, that's why," she retorted. "You also forgot to mention people like celestial mages who use holder magic."

"Argh… do I have to?" he begged.

She gave him a look.

He pouted.

Sighing she decided to let it go. It wasn't relevant to what she wanted to tell him anyway

"Right, well then you get stuff like dragon slayer magic which is… what's the word for not common again Kaa-san?" he asked.

"Rare."

"Yeah, my magic's rare. It's part of a category called lost magic which is older magic of which there is little knowledge of. It isn't a magic that requires an in-born talent to use it just requires the right teacher, knowledge and power. It's the close to the one magic which is considered the origin of all other magics and where they come from. However, finding anything on the magic is obviously kind of hard to come by," he said with a smile. "But, I got one big source of dragon slayer knowledge sitting right next to me."

"Cheeky brat," she growled.

"Kaa-san you're to kind," he agreed with grin. "Anyway you never let me finished kaa-san. There's also forbidden magics which are forbidden for a reason. They usually cause great harm to the user and to the people around them. It can also be evil if it's a magic that requires living sacrifice."

She nodded her head in agreement and smiled to herself. He really was a bright boy. At least ninety-five percent of the time. It was that last five percent that made her occasionally want to bang his head against a wall.

"Do you remember why I made you tell me all of that again?" she asked.

"Well, I'm assuming it wasn't to refresh your memory," he remarked.

She growled.

"Hey, I said I'm assuming it's not. Anyway it must have something to do with my magic container," he said with a smile.

"Correct," she replied. "You see most dragons chose dragon slayers that have an affinity towards their particular element. Given that what I use is not really an element and therefore almost impossible for a human to be aligned to that is not that case."

"Kaa-san?" he question.

"The reason you are able to use my magic is because it is a lost magic and lost magic can be taught to anyone. However, you have slowly built an affinity towards my magic which is generally what happens when a dragon picks a child that doesn't share an affinity," she said.

"Oh, I guess that's why you never wanted me to build another affinity," he said feeling slightly dazed.

She nodded, "But, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

He looked at her sharply.

"It's about your natural in-born magic," she said.

"Ah... what!? I have an in-born magic!" he exclaimed. "That's so cool! What is it?"

He expected an immediate reply and when he didn't get one he observed her more closely. Did she seem _uneasy_?

Finally she answered, "The same magic your human mother had, take-over magic."

"That's so cool! I can do- wait… how do you know what her magic was?" he asked. _Is she psychic? _he wondered

"I was there when she died. I watched the final moments of the battle that killed her."

Naruto stared at her for several moments in shock.

When the words finally seemed to sink in he jumped to his feet body shaking with anger. "You saw her die! You saw the battle that killed her! You could have saved her!" he yelled. His small fists beating uselessly at the scales on her sides. "Why didn't you save her!?"

"Naruto!" she barked and he froze instinctively his body reacting to his automatic response to obey her. "What do I always say?"

"Keep your emotions under control or they control you," he replied stiffly, then he snapped. "But this is different!"

"No it's not. It's a perfect opportunity to learn how difficult that can truly be. Feel emotion. Never stop feeling it, but do not let it control you!" she ordered.

He sat back down. His body tense and trembling.

She sighed.

"Besides, you weren't listening to me. I said I saw the final moments, not the entire thing. No matter what I did I wouldn't have been quick enough to save her," the dragon replied.

He looked over at her before glaring at the floor.

Finally he spoke, "You promise?"

"I swear on my honour as a dragon," she replied.

Naruto nodded. She'd never lie when her honour was at stake. Still there was a heavy silence that lingered for several moments.

"She named you, you know."

"What?"

"Not what, pardon," she automatically correct.

"Pardon?" he repeated, not bothering to fight about it. There were more important things to think about.

"When I found her she was just barely alive. No magic left, but enough life to tell me your name when I told her what I intended to do for you," she explained.

"Is that the only reason you picked me," he asked, "because I was just a human child you stumbled upon by luck?"

"Never… I would have taken you to a nearby town had I found you unworthy," she replied. "I watched the final moments of that fight and even if I had not seen the entire thing I saw the bodies littered on the floor. Bodies wearing the same uniform as whose who were attacking her. Which meant she'd been fighting them all and winning. She showed such fighting spirit. The spirit of a dragon. I knew that there was no possible way such a strong spirit could fade without even the smallest part of it passing on to her child."

Naruto sniffed slightly, wiping tears away from the corners of his eyes.

"Do you know her name?" he asked.

"No, unfortunately yours was the only name she gave. But, I think you share a surname and so that is something to think on I suppose. That, however, is not why I brought this topic up."

He could take a guess at what she really wanted to talk about, "My take-over magic."

"Hai, your take-over magic. I will be giving you two days off every week to work on this magic," she explained.

"But, who'll teach me?" he asked confusedly.

She sighed, "Naruto what do you know of innate magic?" she asked.

He paused for several seconds to think over what she wanted before his eyes light with recognition, "Innate magic is not something to be learned, only perfected. It comes instinctively to the user and only practice perfects and betters their skill."

"Which means you already have the knowledge to use your magic. You just have to find it… I do fear though that using dragon slayer magic has suppressed your other magic and is part of the reason you cannot simply use it instinctively. So, during your meditation periods instead of working on finding and controlling the night's light I want you to search for this magic and knowledge. Understood?"

"Hai, kaa-san," he nodded. His voice still a little shaky from his earlier tears.

"Good, now off to bed."

"Hai, kaa-san," he repeated.

* * *

_Okay, okay, _ he thought as he sat on the large rock by the river. _Kaa-san said I have to find this other magic inside of me. Which honestly seems like it could be some really cool magic if what kaa-san taught me is true._

"Come on, focus," he muttered out loud.

Meditation was no easy task especially for a boy who was only nearing his sixth year, but he certainly did well despite that. It might have been because he'd been practicing such a thing since he'd turned three, even so it was a great achievement. His kaa-san had told him so, saying that the speed with which he could fall into a meditative state was impressive as was the time he could hold it. She'd then said it wasn't nearly good enough.

Very little was to her, she was a perfectionist and expected him to perfect each and every technique she taught him. She wouldn't accept any excuses. In regards to meditation she wanted him to be able to fall into the state instantly. Of course she'd also promised him a way to use it in battle once he did. While he knew it helped him gain a better understanding of his powers and therefore greater control over them he wasn't sure how he could use it in battle.

He shrugged.

It wasn't for him to know yet. What he was to learn now was.

_Deep breathe's, _he thought.

_In… and out._

_In… and out._

_In… ignore the flie that is buzzing round your face, and out._

_Ignore it._

_In… and out._

_Ignore it!_

_In and out!_

_Come on, Naruto! Ignore it!_

It landed on his nose. His face twitched. He snapped.

His eyes flicked open with a snap and with a viciousness he reserved only for flies that interrupted his meditation he grabbed the offending thing off his nose with lightning speed and crushed it with satisfaction. A dark grin on his face.

"Naruto!" he heard and winced. "Stop messing around and meditate!"

"How does she always know," he muttered.

"Now!"

"Hai, kaa-san!" he yelled in reply and returned to his earlier position.

_In... and out._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm really a fan of well done crossovers. They just have so much potential. Just 'cause I'm a fan though, doesn't mean this will end up a good one. That is up to you to decide! Anyway, I know Dragon Slayer Naruto isn't exactly original, but hopefully I can make this story awesome enough for that not to matter! Also, I know my magical explanation might not be correct, but it's hard to figure out what exactly is right. So, I just went with a combination of different explanations I had read before.

I thought the whole giving Kushina take-over magic was pretty original. I mean everyone focuses on the whole Uzumaki sealing thing and forgets that she was the Kyuubi's container. I kind of thought it would be interesting to have had her use **Satan Soul **like Mirajane.

Tune in next time to get a better idea of his dragon slayer powers and what kind of dragon slayer he is!

Please review! I need reviews to live on!


	2. Chapter 2: Meditation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did I would find some way to get Naruto out of Konoha and into Fairy Tail. As it is I shall make do.

**Poll: **I've recently created a pole where you can vote for who you want Naruto to be paired with. I won't necessarily pick the one with the most votes, but I will take your opinions into consideration. Also, if you do pick Harem then know that I probably won't make it more then three people at maximum.

**Author's Note: **Greetings earthlings. Yes, yes I am back, here and in person (you know in a figurative story like manner)!

First off thank you for the reviews! Seriously, I got more reviews for this then I did for the first chapter of my Harry Potter story. Big achievement considering the fan base. Anyway, thanks and continue to do so - its my inspiration, my fuel to go on!

Anyway I'd just like to make a note on something I said in my Author's Note last chapter that my not have been clear. I thank 0 Jordinio 0 for pointing it out to me. When I said she used **Satan Soul **like Mirajane I didn't mean that she used the exact spell only something similar. I thought Mirajane would be the best and closest to help explain that considering she basically combines with a demon. You'll find out more details about it when I reveal more of Naruto's magic in later chapters. A little bit of mystery is always good. Moving on from that...

On with the show!

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate! If you lack logic then just be creative!)

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto sat on the same boulder he always used to meditate fiddling with a piece of hair staring at it with frown on his face. It looked much paler then it had last time he'd taken the effort to look at it and he wasn't sure why. In fact he was sure even his skin was looking lighter.

He'd never been a boy overly concerned by his aesthetic appearance. On the contrary he cared nothing for it at all. He had no reason to. He'd never seen another human before in all his time with the training obsessed dragon and he had no memory of a life before her. Given that he'd never really given a second thought to how he might appear to other people.

He didn't know if he was considered short for his age or tall for his age. He didn't know if the way he looked was thought handsome of hideous. In fact he wasn't entirely sure if he looked much like other humans at all. This was made true even more so by the fact that he'd never had the opportunity to look in the mirror. He was ten years old now and he'd never even seen his reflection.

It wasn't like he hadn't felt his own face with his hands before he just had nothing to compare his features to. Sure he'd taken the time to look at the surface of the water and seen what he could, but it wasn't exactly a clear image. At the time all he'd been able to glean was that he had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Now that might be changing and he wanted to know why.

_Maybe it happens to all humans as they get older, _he thought. _They get paler and paler until they're nothing, but white sheets._

The idea had some merit he supposed, but surely he'd have been taught it in his one of his lessons by now. It seemed like something pretty important to mention. Then again she had a habit of just expecting him to know things like they were common sense.

He sighed.

He was going to have to ask her.

Grumbling to himself he climbed to his feet enjoying the light of the moon on his back despite his irritation. It was always such a soothing feeling. Until he'd turned eight she'd refused to let him train after sunset. His powers always felt greater at night and she'd stated that until his control was much better he wouldn't be allowed to use them at night. When he'd turned eight she'd decided he was ready and he'd finally been allowed to train under the light of the moon.

It was the first time he'd ever experienced using his powers at night and it was a feeling he'd never forget.

Such calmness.

Such serenity.

Such power.

He could have praised it's awesomeness 'til the cows came home.

He jumped down the last few rocks landing silently on his feet, his movement so smooth that even the sound of his body moving through the air made no noise. A little grin played at the corner of his mouth - she would be proud that her ruthless drilling had paid off. Suddenly a flicker of light hair caught his attention and he remembered why he was there.

"Kaa-san," he called as he walked around the corner of the cave a slight frown now marring his face.

"Naruto, you're finished with your meditation?" she asked.

"Hai, kaa-san," he replied, then paused uncertainly. He wasn't entirely sure how to broach the subject of his sudden increasing paleness. He supposed straight upfront asking would be the best route. She always preferred him to be that way. "Kaa-san, is there in particular reason that my hair is getting lighter? And not just my hair, but my skin too. In fact is there any reason for my all around increasing paleness?"

She stared at him for several moments before looked up and out at the moon. "It comes from bathing in the moonlight," she replied.

"Bathing in the moonlight?" he questioned uncertainly. That sounded just a little weird.

"Hai," she replied. "It is the mark of dragon slayer of the night and moon. We are not one or the other. We are both, one in the same. Our powers increase once the sun has set though they are strongest when it is a clear night and both night and moon are there to bless us. It is not that we are weaker when the sun is out and the night is day. After all the moon is always there even when we cannot see it. But, you already know that."

He nodded.

"The only problem is the increase in power you feel in the night. I am a dragon and as such the power doesn't affect me like it does you. I don't mean that my power doesn't increase like yours I simply mean that my body was born and made to handle it. Even if you are a true dragon slayer and your body posses the resilience of one it isn't the same. The increasing paleness is a side effect of using your powers at night," she explained. "Even with your control absolutely perfect the power is something that floods your every pore it affects you on a physical level."

"I still don't get why it should change me?" he said not truly understanding.

"It's a side effect. It is beyond even my knowledge how the nature of each magic acts at such a level of understanding. It is not knowledge any mortal should posses and even if I am a dragon and my life span far outstrips yours I am still mortal and one day in the far distant future I will die," she explained.

"Does… does that mean I'll eventually be pale as a ghost?" he asked in slight worry. He didn't want to completely lose something that connected him to his parents.

"No... well maybe if you stopped using your powers completely. But, you should know that your eyes aren't getting lighter, they are getting darker. Either way I don't think it'll change much more then it already has. Your skin will never loose the slightly peach pigment, your hair will always retain a part a part of its blonde and your eyes will always be blue no matter how dark. At least this effect won't be responsible for changing it," she said.

He sighed in relief then frowned, "If the rest of me is getting lighter why are my eyes going the other way."

"The moon is not all light and the night is dark. Even if it is mostly the moon not the night that is causing this change there are always parts of one aspect within another," she said.

He nodded in agreement, "Is it permanent?"

"I just explained that. Weren't you listening? Even if you stop using your powers at night the change won't reverse," she explained. "Anyway enough of that. We've got live combat to work on and I really am looking forward to beating you into the ground."

"Kaa-san, why must you be so cruel?"

"It's fun," she replied, not bothering to deny her training was slightly sadistic.

* * *

"Dragon Force," she stated.

"The ultimate state and power of the dragon slayer," he replied.

She grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the light. It would have had anyone fleeing to the hills, but Naruto had seen the look too many times to be scared by it.

"I'm glad to see you remember it, the last time I mentioned it you demanded I teach it to you that very instant," she said continuing to grin.

"I was four," he said deadpan look on his face.

"That's no excuse."

"I remember you saying that when you sent me flying into a rock several miles away and letting me walk back."

The grin got darker.

"It was a test of your tenacity."

"I'm sure it was," he replied trying to keep the sarcasm from his voice. "The question is why you're bringing it up now?" he asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to achieve that state," she said deciding it best to ignore the hint of sarcasm before she launched him miles away.

He frowned, "I thought you said it was impossible for a dragon slayer to activate it of their own free will unless a lacrima was infused in their bodies or they defeated their dragon. You also refused to do that to me last time I asked. In fact you decided to repeat the earlier incident of hurling me miles away, only this time it was far enough away for me to land in the ocean. It took me day to get back."

"Feeling talkative today, how rare," she said smirking.

He frowned.

"Besides I never said it was impossible," she added.

"You implied it."

"Yes, I did. I refuse to turn you into one of those cheating fake dragon slayers. Any dragon who does that to their slayer clearly fears they won't be powerful enough. Weaklings and fools - all of them. It is possible for a true dragon slayer to achieve the dragon force state of their own free will without defeating their dragon. It's just incredibly difficult to accomplish. It is also made more likely for you to achieve it because I am your dragon. The more powerful the dragon the greater chance the dragon slayer has of attaining the dragon force state," she explained. "The methods also differ slightly from dragon slayer to dragon slayer."

"Alright then, how do I do it?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Meditation," she replied.

"Meditation?" he repeated dubiously.

"Hai, meditation. Don't you remember me telling you there was a greater purpose to your meditation. Well, meditation is how you unlock you dragon force state."

"But, I've been meditating for years and I've never managed to do that!" he exclaimed.

"That's only because you've been doing it wrong," she waved it away.

"I've meditating wrong for years and you never told me," he deadpanned.

"You haven't been meditating wrong, you just haven't been meditating right to achieve it."

He refrained from any form of action knowing he'd probably do something stupid and irrational which would then lead to her sending him flying far far away. It just wouldn't be worth it. He took several deep breaths before he spoke again. "How am I supposed to meditate then?"

"In the middle of battle," she replied.

Silence.

"Can you repeat that please," he said in a small voice.

"You need to be able to fall into a meditative state during the middle of a fight. It's not quite the same kind of meditation you've been doing, but it's similar enough to work."

"Oh..."

She took no notice of his dazed state.

"What you need to do is completely immerse yourself in your core during a state of meditation whilst in battle and your magic will react to your state. It might be slightly more difficult for you because you have two different kinds of magic, but it will still work given enough practice. The meditative state isn't so much about meditation as it is about reached a place of complete calm, serenity and balance in the midst of battle."

"Oh…" he repeated.

This wasn't going to be easy. No it was not. Sure he could reach a meditative state fairly easy now, but doing that in the middle of battle… he had to resist using the word impossible. Whilst he knew she could be on the unreasonable side with his training she wouldn't ask him to do something impossible.

"And when you do manage to achieve it I'll tell you my name," she added.

His head snapped to her.

"Really?" he said knowing he sounded rather pathetic, but not really caring. He'd been begging her to tell him for years.

"I will," she said looking deep into his eyes.

_Then I've go to do it, _he thought.

"When do we start?"

She smirked, "Right now."

* * *

_Why can't I get it!? _he mentally screamed in frustration kicking a stone as he walked past it. He doubted his anger was helping any either, but he couldn't control it right now. He'd never found himself so frustrated with a technique in his life.

He usually grasped spells so easily, understanding them far quicker then most would. It was irritating to suddenly find himself up against this wall he couldn't overcome. Like that stupid rock he'd been acquainted with every morning. It was a huge annoying barrier that wouldn't break no matter how many times he slammed into it. He knew it would be more difficult to learn then any technique he'd ever had to learn before. In fact he knew it would be far more difficult to learn then it had been to perfect his most advanced technique so far.

He growled out loud.

Jumping down several rocks on the mountain he eventually reached the cave and stalked to the back of the cavern. Maybe the previous dragon slayer who'd been here had advice.

He remembered the first time he'd stumbled across the books at the back of the cave in a hidden room. He'd been around six years old and completely mind boggled by the number of books back there. Sure he was taught how to read and write, but he'd never actually wondered where the books he was taught with came from. They'd always just been there. Then he'd stumbled across the room and realised that this was where they came from.

He'd asked her where they'd come from and had just received a snort in reply. Finally she'd deigned to say, "The last dragon slayer I trained was a bookworm."

It was into this room he stalked. Temper still flaring as he began searching through piles of books for something useful. I confused voice interrupted his search. "Naruto, what on earth are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for book that might help me get this dragon force state down," he replied.

"Well, you won't find one," she replied.

"Why not!?" he yelled.

"Control yourself," she replied sharply.

"Gomen," he apologised trying to get himself under control. It was the only way he would get his answer it seemed. He breathed deeply for several moments before asking once again, "Why won't I find anything?" he asked.

"The last dragon slayer I had never managed to learn it," she said simply.

He stared at her for several moments.

"Are you serious?"

"Hai."

"Then how on earth do you expect me to learn it?" he questioned trying not to fall apart. It was freaking hopeless and she didn't seem the least fazed. How did she even know it was possible.

"Because I do," she answered. "If you don't you'll never learn my name, after all she never did."

She then proceeded to wonder off without a care in the world leaving him to his thoughts.

He spluttered. The woman was completely insane. How did she expect him to learn anything like this. He slumped, _I'm going to be old and grey before I learn this technique._

_I just need to…_

_"_**Tsuki no kurai sokumen - Dark side of the moon**," he murmured. It wasn't an offensive spell necessarily - he wasn't dumb enough to do that in a room full of books though he was sure his teacher would beg to differ - but it was extremely useful in battle. It was also one of the most advanced techniques he knew requiring a great deal of control to perfect and work properly. It also used up far to much magic power if cast incorrectly or if not controlled properly.

A glowing white magic circle appeared both a both and bellow his body. A wave of first silver then black seemed to shimmer over his body before slowly fading away.

Feeling the flow of magic charge through his body always calmed his nerves ever so slightly. He sometimes wondered if it was just a side effect of his magic - even his take over magic was effected by his dragon slayer magic - or if everyone felt that when they used magic. It could also just have been one of his quirks. Either way he didn't really care, all he knew was that it calmed him and that was that. Maybe one day when he met another wizard he would ask.

Sighing deeply as the anxiety faded away he slowly walked away from the books, his footsteps seeming lighter then before. Then in an unexpected move he didn't head for the door, instead walking straight through the wall. Disappearing deeper into the cave as he sometimes did when he felt so frustrated.

* * *

He was breathing deeply. His body shifting through forms in the light of the moon, the pale skin of his body glowing a faint sliver as he worked his way through several stances.

After much contemplation - meaning many, many more failed attempts at getting it to work - he'd decided that this was the best way to eventually reaching the dragon force state. After all you can't climb over a figurative wall thousands of feet high in an instance. You need to find a ladder an climb there slowly. Sure, he'd taken beginning steps to help by being able to fall into a meditative state almost instantly, but that was when he was sitting down on a rock at the top of a mountain with only the sounds of nature around him.

Trying to do the same thing in the midst of a fight was a whole different ball game. A very annoying, irritating, frustrating one. So, he'd decided that he'd take it one step at a time because getting his ass handed to him every fight with the dark dragon simply because he was trying to do two things at once was beginning to hurt a bit too much then he cared for.

This was the solution.

To be able to fall into a meditative state whilst moving through the various stances and forms he used in fighting. He was actually grateful he had any. Whilst watching his teacher had certainly been helpful in getting movement down it didn't suddenly give him the power to take her down and destroy anyone in a fight with ease. In fact he still got his ass handed to him on a daily basis even with a style to fight with. But, he was grateful for his predecessor giving him a fighting chance. She had been the one who'd had the books on it. Apparently she'd enjoyed hand to hand combat.

Of course getting the moves down right hadn't been easy either. He'd tried to mimic what he saw and read in the books, but there was only so much they could teach you. Getting them right had involved a lot of mistakes and enjoyable sessions with his teacher where she picked his form apart and sent him flying into rocks left and right. And if it wasn't a rock it was a tree.

He was sure there were still wholes in his form, but he would only be able to fix those after facing humans in hand to hand combat. But, for what little he'd had to work with he thought he did fairly well and the results were displayed at present.

It was he found, a lot easier to fall into a calm state whilst moving through the stances, but he wasn't quite there yet. He just needed a little more. Some sort of little push and he'd finally be able to get it. Once he did he even had a follow up plan. To be able to do the same thing whilst casting magic. He thought it would be harder then this.

After that he planned on combining the two. Having to do both magic and move through his stances at the same time whilst achieving that state of mind. Of course there was the whole 'bathing in you magic' thing, but he'd try that only after he'd managed everything else.

Finally after all of that.

He'd attempt to fight his teacher.

It would take a long time, he was well aware. In fact he knew it could possibly take years. He just hoped he managed to achieve it one day, then he could finally learn her name.

_Yeah, _it was sad to think his motivation was actually just learning her name more then anything else. There was the thrill of finally getting a technique down, but he'd be damned if he never managed to learn her name.

He began his next kata. His body picking up speed as the faint glow around him seemed to increase ever so slightly as his magic flared.

He'd learnt if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

**Translation: **Sorry if I get some of this wrong. Japanese is not a language I speak fluently. If I do then just pm me or review and let me know. I also know that some of it is not precise and only a rough translation

**Tsuki no Kurai Sokumen - **Dark side of the moon

**Author's Note: **Sorry if these beginning chapters that talk about his training seem to fast forward quite a lot or are to jumpy for your taste. I just don't want to linger on each individual aspect of his training for to long. It gets annoying. I also don't want to be a one of those spell spammers where its fight this and battle that with a whole load of different techniques every time.

Okay, I may have been a bit cruel with the whole temptation about learning her name this time and not really giving it to you. I can be like that. Sorry. But... you will get to learn it next time. So fear not!

Please review and let me know what you think! What you like, what you think I should change, any pairings calling out to you, any plots and arcs I could include or any suggestions you may have are also appreciated.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did I would find some way to get Naruto out of Konoha and into Fairy Tail. As it is I shall make do.

**Author's Note: **Next chapter is out. Yes, I was on a fucking role when I wrote these! Anyway I just thought I'd put something in here now. Nobody seems to be really sure about the ages of the characters in the story, Natsu in particular. So I used the wikia timeline as my reference for their ages. I also just went and made Natsu and Gray the same age physically. Maybe Natsu being a few months younger. Nobody seems to be to sure about his real age.

For those of you too annoyed with me to work it out. I've put a list at the bottom of the page with most of their ages.

Apparently I also made quite a few spelling mistakes on my last chapter and for that I'm seriously sorry. I hate it when other people make mistakes like that, it ruins a good story. I admit to not checking that chapter over properly, but I won't make the same mistake again or I'll at least try not to.

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 3:**

"Naruto," she said, her voice far graver then usual. "I'll be leaving soon."

The thirteen year old spun round and stared at her in shock. Blinked for several seconds, then continued to stare in shock. "Wha-what? When? Why?!"

"I'll be leaving soon. On the seventh of July," she repeated.

"But that's in a few days!" he cried.

"Indeed it is," she responded.

He stared at her.

"I should have actually had you leave to go and explore the world when I told you the secret to the dragon force. It's not something I can really teach you and to be honest you've learnt all you need to learn from me," she said.

He continued to stare.

"Well, it's not that you've learnt everything or that you can do every spell perfectly and without the slightest flaw. You can do most, but not all. There are still things you need to learn, but honestly I think the best learning tool for you right now would be experience."

He stared. Though, a small part of his brain was swearing at her perfectionist views.

She continued, rambling though she'd never admit it. "Sure, you fight me everyday, but that isn't all that helpful in your continued progress. Yes, you get better at fighting me and fighting in general, but you need to learn to fight other opponents too. Learn when to use full power or to moderate it. How your style has to shift and change depending on the magic you face. Really I should have let you go a while ago. I guess in a way it's selfish of me but-"

"You're going," he finally spoke. "I mean really going?"

She nodded.

"Will I even see you again. Ever?" he asked.

"I wish I could answer that. I really do, but even I'm not entirely sure. I hope so. Perhaps someday, but not anytime soon," she replied.

There was silence for several moments.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"We're being recalled, every single one of us. I can't tell you where, though. Even letting you know why I'm going isn't really something I should be doing. Thankfully though, my standing grants me some leniency and I can get away with it," she replied.

"So, it's not just you then. It's all the dragons, you're all being recalled. Does that mean the other dragon slayers will be left alone too?" he questioned.

She nodded.

"And if what you've explained to me is true, then that means they'll be left alone. Without any sort of explanation as to the sudden reason," he paused for several moments. "That seems kind of cruel. I don't know what I'd do if you just up and disappeared without any warning."

"It is rather cruel, but they wouldn't have choice. Few have the jurisdiction in that world I hold," she replied. "You can't tell them either. You have to keep it to yourself."

"What!?"

"You can't tell them Naruto Uzumaki," she said sternly. "Do you understand. I'm not even sure you should let the outside world know that you're a dragon slayer. You could just instead rely on your other magic, it's powerful enough for you to do so. I worry, there will be people watching you and the other dragon slayers too. It'll be dangerous to let them know of who you are," she explained.

He gritted his teeth, "I understand and I won't tell them. That is something I can promise, but that is all. Keeping things hidden and secret has it's place, I know that. But, if it comes down to lying about my powers and lying about myself like that then I will chose the truth. You know what kind of webs lies can weave and the way it can hurt people. You taught me that. I will keep that a secret, but I will not keep myself one."

Besides his take over magic was... a bit of a sore spot for him reasons he'd never mention. Especially in front of his kaa-san. Besides he wasn't about to tell her that it may or may not have been around fifty percent of the reason he didn't want to rely on it only.

She smirked, "It looks like some of those lessons sunk in after all. Good thing to, I'd hate to think it all went through one ear and out the other."

"Oh yeah, just tease me after I give an awesome impassioned speech. That's a real ego booster," he replied sarcastically.

There was pause in the talking. Both of them just taking the time to enjoy each other's company and the sounds of the night.

"You should join a guild," she said, breaking the silence. "When you leave, you should join one. I think it would be good for you. To be around other people like that. Just make sure you join the right one."

"Hhhmmm…" he hummed in agreement. "It'll be weird not having you around though. You're the only person I've ever really known."

"I suppose it will be strange," she replied.

Another silence ensued, this one lasting a bit longer though for different reasons. This time Naruto was building up his courage to ask her a question he'd been wanting the answer to for a long time.

Taking a several deep breathes he turned to face her.

"Before you go, will you tell me your name. Please… I know I haven't mastered dragon force, but I'm so close. You know that, I've almost got it to the point where nothing can break my hold on it and I can get there almost instantly. It would only take me a bit longer to get it right, so please. Please will you tell me your name before you go," he pleaded.

She observed him for several seconds. Taking in his frozen body as he held his breathe waiting for her answer.

"Hai," she finally answered, "before I go… I will tell you my name."

He breathed

"Arigatou, kaa-san."

* * *

"Wake up," a voice whispered to him in his sleep.

"Argh…" he mumbled. Rolling over in his sleep.

"Naruto, wake up," the voice repeated with a small bump to his shoulder and the feeling of smooth scales.

He whined and attempted to swat away the offending object and noise.

He heard another sigh, then absolute silence. Suddenly his eyes flew open as he found himself swatted painfully into the side of the wall. The hard impact of the rock on the entire front side of his body certainly doing what it had to in order to wake him up. He slowly slid down the side of the wall, leaving a slight indent behind in the surface he'd just impacted.

"Kaa-san," he said, continuing to lie on the floor he'd recently slid down onto. "Why'd you wake me up? And in the daytime too, that's just cruel. You know how sleepy I feel during the day ever since I activated the dragon force. So why kaa-san? Why!?"

"Naruto, do you remember what day it is?" she asked in exasperation.

"I vaguely recall that today was of some sort of importance, but given that it's day time and I just recently had my head slammed into a rock I think I have some sort of excuse as to why I can't remember at the moment," he replied, lifting the arm with a bit more feeling to go fiddle with one of the hairs on his head.

She sighed and looked away, "I'm leaving today."

He stared at her for several moments before looking away and spoke, "Ah… how could I forget."

"Naruto…" she said, sounding hesitant for the first time in a very long time.

"I know okay. I get that you don't want to go. I mean the fact that you stayed with me longer then my training required is testament to that. It's just… seeing you standing there ready to leave really made it hit. You're like a mother to me. I do call you kaa-san for a reason and I've never even been away from you for more then a day. How am I going to take the years ahead then?" he spoke softly, siting though he continued to look at the floor beneath him.

"Naruto, I'll always be with you in your heart. You know that," she said as she moved over towards him.

"Hai…" he murmured, raising a hand to wipe away the small tear at the corner of his eye.

"Come on, this is no way to say goodbye to your kaa-san," she said.

"Yeah, I guess. After all…" his voice trailed off before he jumped to his feet pointing at her with an accusing finger. "You owe me a name!"

She laughed, a roaring sound echoing round the small cave that would have had Naruto rolling round on the cave of the floor, his ears in complete agony if he hadn't grown used to it long ago.

"I suppose I do," she said giving him a fanged grin.

He responded with his own, his elongated canines glinting in the sunlight.

"But kaa-san," he said, his voice sounding completely serious. He then pointed outside with a look of despair on his face, "Why do you have to leave during the daytime!?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I thought it best."

"Best because?"

"I said so."

"Kaa-san, that's not a-"

She gave him the look.

"Hai kaa-san, because you said so," he gave a shaky grin sitting back down.

"Glad we have an understanding," she said then sighed. "I suppose I should be giving you that name now shouldn't I?"

He nodded, too afraid saying anything would suddenly make her change her mind.

"My name…" she stopped and laughed roughly. "It's harder to tell you then I thought. It's not even that special, it's just oddly difficult. I suppose I can't really let it get in the way. Well then, Naruto. My name is Margidda, Dragon of the Moon and Night."

"Margidda," he repeated letting the name roll of his tongue. "River of the night?" he questioned.

She nodded.

"I'm glad, to finally know your name… kaa-san," he said giving her a smile.

She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Becoming aware of something she hadn't been before. She'd been worried, all this time, she'd been so afraid that once he learnt her real name he'd stop calling her kaa-san. Stop thinking of her the same way. It was illogical, but something she'd feared nonetheless.

"Arigatou," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked feeling confused.

"For calling me kaa-san," she replied.

He gave her a searching look then spoke, "Even if I wasn't born to you, you will always be my kaa-san. The dragon that saved, cared for and raised me."

"My son," she whispered.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I may have never said it to you like you say to me, but that is what you are to me," she said smiling at him.

Water gathered at the corners of his eyes and he quickly reached up a hand to wipe them away, he wasn't about to let her see him cry. No way! But, she'd never called him son before. Never acknowledged their bond on that level. _Why did it have to be now? Why did it have to be as she was leaving? Why hadn't she overcome her pride and said so!? At least, _he thought looking at her, _she managed to overcome it at all._

"I guess I should be going then," she said standing up and moving towards the entrance of the cave.

He nodded and stood up to follow her, stopping as she did just outside the cave.

"Don't forget to train Naruto. If, I find out you haven't been - and trust me I'll know - then I'll find some way to get you. I may not be able to do it myself, but I'll find a way! Got it," she warned with a dark look.

He nodded frantically even giving her a bow, "Hai, kaa-san."

"Good," she looked down at the boy one last time her harsh look fading into a fond one. "Goodbye musuko-san."

He reached out an hand and gently stroked her snout, "Goodbye kaa-san."

Licking his hand with her tongue she slowly moved away, giving him one last look before she unfurled her wings and took off into the morning sun. Naruto, smiled sadly as he watched her fly away. Turning back to the cave before a loud voice called out and stopped him.

"And Naruto!" she shouted. "Get some clothes!"

He looked down at his naked form and frowned. Surely she jested, clothes didn't really exist. They were just a rumour. No sane person would want to put some sort of cloth on their body merely to preserve their modesty. How disgustingly beastly.

He shook his head and continued his walk back to the cave.

_She must be joking, _he finally decided as he sat back down on the floor. There was simply no way he was doing that. Muttering to himself he lay back down on the small mattress at the back of the cave. He wasn't about to join his mother in her brave idea to leave in the day time. Not a chance. He was going to leave when the sun was nice and set and it was day light again.

* * *

A young boy hoped down a mountain at midnight. His pale body illuminated in the moonlight as he casually made his way down the rocky slop. Nearing the bottom he froze mid-step. His nose picking up an odd scent that didn't mesh with nature at all. _It smells… it smells… old? _he thought, reaching a hand up to fiddle with his hair. _Yeah, old sounds about right._

He sniffed the air again shifting the overlarge bag slung over his shoulder slightly.

"I wonder what it is?" he wondered allowed. Shrugging to himself he figured 'why not' and took off in the direction of the odd smell. After continuing down the mountain he jogged cautiously for several moments before he came upon a sight that had him frozen. His blood cold like ice.

A battle field… but not just any battle field at least that's what his senses told him. He reached a hand up to touch his head as an image flashed through his mind. It looked so much like this location, but it felt so different. He felt like he'd seen this before, or something very much like it.

Another image flashed through his mind, this time of a woman with red hair smiling at him. A small trail of blood dripping from the corner of her lips.

_Is this where…_ his mind trailed off uncertain how to continue, but he forced himself. His eyes narrowing with certainty as the feeling of deja vu passed though him. _I've been here before because this is where my human kaa-san died, _he thought as he glared out at the battle field. _These pathetic excuses for human beings killed her, _he thought with viciousness as he kicked the nearest fallen body sending it flying into the distance. It was the first time he'd ever felt such hate and even Margidda's teachings on emotional control weren't helping.

He thought he'd moved past his mother's untimely fate.

Clearly, he'd been wrong.

Stalking though the battle field he shamelessly crunched the bones of fallen bodies underneath his feet. Taking vindictive joy in their act, even knowing that they were long since dead and felt nothing from it. Kicking another body out the way he finally came upon the one he'd been searching for and his heart stopped before restarting in his chest.

Unlike the bodies around him she wasn't clothed in the same uniform as those that had fallen around her and another - very noticeable thing - was that she was perfectly preserved. Honestly he didn't care at that moment. He cared about very little other then the fallen body of his mother, her red hair splayed out behind her as he stumbled towards her.

Reaching her fallen body he slid to his knees beside her dropping his bag to the floor, almost scared to touch her and break whatever held her in such a preserved state. Finally gathering his wits. He sent out his magic, checking all the spells that had been cast upon her person.

"Margidda," he whispered, as he recognised her signature on the spells. He even recognised the spells from some of the books he'd read though he'd never taken the time to read them. "You did this for me," he whispered shakily tears dripping down from the corners of his eyes.

This woman before him was also his mother, although he hadn't been in her care for very long. He had two mothers. The one who had given birth to him and lay dead and preserved before him. The one from whom he'd inherited his innate magic and who was entirely human. The other who had raised him and who'd just recently left him. The one who'd taught him her own form of lost magic and who was one of the most powerful dragons in existence.

"Arigatou, kaa-san," he whispered as he reached out to stroke the dark red hair taking in his first look at another human face. It was strange to look upon such a face and know you were part of the same species, but he didn't linger on it too long. Now was not the time for thinking that way and to be honest he couldn't bring himself to look at her that way. As just another human face. Her's was a precious one.

Moving forward he slipped his arms underneath her, lifting the body into his arms.

It was only when she was there that he froze as he realised something truly horrific.

"It- it can't be," he murmured as he took in her. "People really do wear clothes."

Shaking his head in shock he moved away from the battle back towards the mountain. Leaping up the cliff swiftly, using magic to boost his steps as until he reached the grassy top. Looking round him at the view he smiled sadly then returned his gaze to the woman in his arms. Unable to control the small rivulets of tears that dripping from the corners of his eyes.

"Your final resting place under the light of the moon," he murmured as he held her body closer. Feeling a slightly cold metal against his skin he looked at her closer and noticed a necklace that hung loosely from her neck. Frowning slightly he shifted his grip on her and gently unclipped it. Holding it up by its chain as the pendant glinted in the moonlight. It was oddly beautiful as it shone there. He detected no magic cast upon it other then a faint protection charm.

He looked at his mother an ache in his heart.

"I'll keep it with me kaa-san, as a reminder of you always," he said with a faint smile.

Placing her on the ground gently he gazed upon her form a few moments longer before turning round and setting about finding a way to bury her. Not willing to risk the slow degradation of the preservation charm.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'll bet that whole discovering he was nude the entire time came out of nowhere. It was pretty funny though and it makes sense. If he'd never seen anyone other then Margidda and she never gave him any clothing he would find it weird. Still, I bet you couldn't get it out of your mind. Don't worry though, he'll get some pants.

I've done their ages from the year X784 which is the year Lucy arrives. If you want it from the year the dragons leave then just minus seven.

Natsu Dragneel - 18 (Physically)

Gajeel Redfox - 19 or 18 (Physically)

Wendy Marvell - 12 (Physically)

Erza Scarlet - 19

Gray Fullbuster - 18

Lucy Heartfilia - 17

Juvia Lockser - 17

Jellal Fernandes - 19

Ultear Milkovich - 18 (They don't mention her age so I made her the same age as Gray)

Mirajane Strauss - 19

Elfman Strauss - 18

Lisanna Strauss - 17

Makarov - 88

Laxus Dreyar - 22

Gildarts Clive - 41

Cana Alberona - 19

Bickslow - 21

Freed Justine - 20

Evergreen - 20

Macao Conbolt - 36

Wakaba Mine - 36

There! Sort of grouped them by association.

Anyway onto the next topic is her name. Seeing as the other dragons names didn't have any Japanese reference I didn't give her's one. A Japanese one that is. Her name does in fact have Sumerian reference. I thought it was quite clever considering that Sumerians are considered to have been the first great civilisation and are considered the people who first created writing.

Seeing as a few people have asked me - I will now say that yes, Margidda is completely OC.

**Translation:**

**Margidda** - River of the Night

Thank you for reading and please review!

The poll to vote for Naruto's pairing is still up to so please vote!


	4. Chapter 4: Village

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did I would find some way to get Naruto out of Konoha and into Fairy Tail. As it is I shall make do.

**Poll News: **Over two hundred votes, not bad, eh? I currently have three girls right near the top, though I won't mention who to keep some sort of suspense. They really are neck in neck constantly! A harem is also a definite possibility though a part of me feels against it. Anyway, please vote so Naruto can get the girl you want! I think this might be my last week keeping it up before I decide.

**Author's Note: **It's number four here and in stores. Get it while you can because… never mind it's not limited it'll always be there. Read it anyway though, just for me! Also, I would just like to say that no, I am not going to make him a stripping fanatic like Gray. But, I don't think he'll be wearing that much clothing to begin with.

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 4:**

Leaning down to pick up his bag Naruto paused mid movement and stood back up. Reaching up a hand to twirl some of the hair near his ear he looked at the ground taking in the fallen bodies on the battle field and frowned.

Apparently he was going to need some form of clothing if he ever hoped to step foot in civilisation. He still couldn't believe that humans actually wore clothing, it was just absolutely despicable. However, if he wanted to to have any form of interaction with them then he needed to wear more then just the necklace hanging round his neck.

Groaning in despair he gave in.

Although, he had to admit that where he was about to get the clothing made the whole situation even worse. Searching through dead bodies and stripping them of their clothing was simply not cool on any level.

Shifting through several bodies closest to him he realised it was going to take a lot longer then he thought. Clearly his kaa-san had been rather violent when she'd been killing them because a lot of the clothing looked like nothing more then rags hanging off their skeletons. He supposed he should be grateful though that a lot of the clothing had been spelled with durability so that they lasted longer. Otherwise he might have had to steal some clothes from a village.

Muttering and cursing under his breath it took him until he reached the edge of the circle before he found a mostly intact uniform that looked around his size or close to it. Wrinkling his nose in disgust he bent down and systematically stripped the figure of its boots followed by its pants. At least until he noticed there were smaller pants that went to about mid-thigh underneath the larger pants. He stared in fascination.

They seemed to be some sort of covering for the mans genitals.

_How barbaric, _he thought with a frown. There was no way he was going to wear those underpants things. It was bad enough that he had to wear any in the first place, he wasn't about to make it worse. Besides no one would really know if he was wearing them or not. Nodding to himself he pulled on the pants, grateful that they were rather loose in style. He didn't think he could handle tight pants. The material was irritating enough.

Finishing up with that he nodded to himself in satisfaction before he then turned his gaze to the boots, his gaze narrowing. He glared at them. Locked in a one sided staring contest.

"No," he said as he stared at them. "I refuse to degrade myself to that level."

He continued to stare.

"I refuse," he mumbled.

His glare harshened for a moment before he broke his stare. "Fine… I'll try," he mumbled.

Sitting down he grabbing one of the dark boots he yanked it on. He sat there there for several moments taking in the feeling before his entire body froze. In a flash he was on his feet and the boot nothing, but a little speck miles in the distance.

"Never again!" he yelled.

Shaking his head in despair he bent back down again and yanked the jacket and shirt off the body. He immediately threw the shirt back down after taking a better look at it. He'd observed that it was clearly made to be skin tight and even if his build was slighter then the body he'd pulled it off it would still fit him too tight for comfort.

Looking at the robe jacket thing he nearly let it join the shirt on the floor. But, after taking it in for several moments he decided it would probably be best to keep it incase he ended up in some sort of snow storm because even if being a dragon slayer made him more resistant to such conditions you could never be sure. So, with a shrug he threw it next to his bag.

Now he just had to figure out what to do about the fact that the pants he was wearing would trip him if he walked more then three steps because they seemed to hang several inches to long. Trailing round his feet.

He could just cut them of course. But, that would then limit their life span and when he got taller he'd need to get new clothing which seemed like way to much effort then he was willing to put into it. I mean he already had to find pants once, doing it again would be a pain. Nodding to himself he stared into space for a few minutes as he tried to come up with an idea. When he eventually came back to himself, no idea forthcoming he realised what he'd been staring at and finally an idea popped into his head.

"**Yoru no Tsume - Night Claws**," he muttered activating the darker side of his magic dragon slayer magic, letting the almost invisible darkness shift and elongate around the tips of his finger until he had several long claws protruding several inches out his finger tips.

Giving a dark grin as he observed the result of his spell he then turned his attention the shirt.

Who knew he'd be using his magic for something so mundane?

Shrugging slightly he sat down and pulled the shirt towards him, cutting the shirt up into one long strip. When he'd run out of shirt to cut he'd grabbed another one off the guy next to him and did the same thing.

Making sure there was enough leeway in his pants so they allowed him to bend his leg fully back he began the quick process to fix his little pant leg problem. Now with two longs strips he gripping the first one he began to wrap it round his legs from the ankle up tying a quick knot with both pieces at about three quarters of the way to his knee. Grinning at the result he repeated the process on his other leg.

Finally finished he jumped to his feet.

He walked over to his bag, tugging at the pants in irritation. It wasn't as bad as the boots, but he'd be damned if it wasn't annoying as hell.

* * *

It was daytime.

He couldn't believe he was awake in the daytime of all things. It was absolute torture. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining, the birds were singing.

Like he said. It was torture.

The village he had just entered wasn't helping either. They were all so energetic and happy. Smiling at one another with those… those… grins on their faces. Well, he assumed they were grins given that he'd never seen any before. It was like they were mocking him with their happiness. It was just cruel. If this was what his mother had to go through every day she trained him during the day in his younger years then he suddenly felt a wave of sympathy.

No wonder she'd seen fit to throw him round like a rag doll despite the fact that she'd often insisted she wasn't a violent dragon. He blamed the daylight. Clearly it had been messing with her, the godforsaken thing that it was.

However, he did have reason for being here.

He needed to find out who the best guild in Fiore was and where he could find them because if he was going to join a guild then it better be a good one. After he somehow managed to procure a map that is. The question wasn't actually doing that, it was more about how he could go about it and with his current headache thinking to much was just troublesome.

He contemplated just grabbing the next person to walk past him, shoving them into an alleyway and demanding answers. However, he didn't figure that would exactly endear him to the people of the village and if he wanted to get a map as well as answers he'd have to try a different way. Well, not so much different as more polite. It was still an urge he had though, made greater only by the fact that he felt surrounded by an alien species. He knew they were all human, himself included, it just really didn't feel that way. They were all so small, like little blobs of pale flesh.

He was looking for the nearest and possibly most receptive passerby when he spotted a women that seemed to be walking through what looked to be the local market. Her basket was mostly empty though so he assumed she was arriving rather then leaving. Dredging up his pain inducted manners from somewhere deep beyond his headache he walked up to the woman. Well, at least he assumed she was a woman. From what little he'd managed to glean men didn't have breasts.

"Excuse me, but I'm new in town and I was wondering if you could help me?" he asked.

The woman looked him up and down. Taking in the young half dressed teen who seemed to be all arms and legs despite the muscle shown clearly on his lean frame. She decided that although he could perhaps be some sort of pervert with the way he was dressed, but that he wasn't an actually threat. He looked far too tired to be a threat and she figured she could always outrun the exhausted looking teen if he tried anything funny.

Finally she replied, "It depends on what you need help with?"

It was certainly a more pragmatic answer then he was expecting, but shrugged it off. The other thing that was harder to shrug off was being directly spoken to by another human and really hearing their voices for the first time. Yes, he could here the people talking, but it wasn't directly to him like this. It really was quite strange. He had to resist poking cheek just to check she was real.

His odd staring look was broken by a cleared throat.

"Are you going to just stand there staring at me all day?"

"Oh... gomen, I was wondering if you could perhaps tell me what town I'm and then point me in the direction I might be able to get map from," he replied after another moments pause of staring at her mouth opening and closing. Were their mouths really that pink on the inside.

"You don't know where you are?" she asked raising a brow.

He shook his head.

"Really?"

He nodded.

She sighed, "You're in Wakkanai, we're one of the most Northern villages in Fiore."

"Oh… and a map?"

"There should be one at the small tourist shop up the road. About ten buildings or so down," explained as she pointed behind her.

"Arigatou," he said giving her a small bow before heading off in the direction she pointed glade he hadn't done anything deemed stupid in the eyes of humanity.

A few buildings down and several odd looks from the citizens of the town he spotted what he was looking for and headed towards the small shop that seemed to be filled with all sorts of curios. He walked in and heard a bell ring above the door nearly giving him heart failure. _Who puts bells above doors anyway? _he thought with vehemence as he glared at the gold thing.

When he turned back his gaze to the store he spotted the man he was looking for sleeping behind the counter. He glared with jealousy. _How come that man gets to sleep in the day? It's a cruelty that cannot be ignored!_

Heading over to the counter he leaned over and tapped the man gently on the cheek to wake him up. At least he thought it was gently. It ended up sending the man flying off his stool and half way across the store. He was sure he hadn't hit the man that hard, it was bearley a tap. He felt slightly concerned. He hadn't accidentally killed the man had he. That would horrible to have on his conscience.

Walking over to the man he tapped him with his foot. Gently rolling the man over.

"Oi, oji-san," he said poking the old man in the side.

The man groaned and sat up. Blinking for several moments and rubbing his cheek. Realising he wasn't alone in the shop he gave Naruto a toothless grin that had the boy feeling just a tad disturbed. It was one thing seeing a humans in such large quantities for the first time, but it was another thing entirely to see someone without a decent amount of teeth in his mouth and such a wrinkled face.

"Ah, a customer. How can I help you boy?" he asked climbing shakily to his feet and walking towards the counter.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had a map of Fiore?" he asked, deciding to go with the weird flow that had been going on since the man had woken up.

"A map, you say?"

"Hai, oji-san," he replied giving the man a small bow out of habit. His kaa-san's teaches not something that would fade even with time, a headache or a creepy old man with less teeth then he had eyes.

"I'm sure I have one somewhere," he said disappearing behind the counter. There were several load bangs and curses that Naruto would never have suspected such an old man knew before the man stood back up an old worn looking piece of paper in his hand. "It's a bit worn out, but should work just fine."

Naruto nodded and took the map from the man. Opening it up he quickly searched over the page before spotting the village he was currently in right near the top of the page, proving that this was in fact a map of the right place. He wasn't sure how much he trusted the old man's judgement.

He gave the man a smile, "Arigatou, how much will that be?"

"Oh, just a hundred jewels," the man replied.

Naruto wasn't sure if the man was cheating him of his money or not given that he knew nothing about pricing, but at that moment he didn't really care. He just wanted the map and he didn't have much other use for the money his kaa-san had left him. Not that there was much of it. Muttering to himself Naruto lowered the bag on his back quickly digging out the required money.

"Would you also happen to know what people consider the most powerful mage's guild in Fiore?" he asked as he chucked the money on the counter.

"Currently Phantom Lord, though there are some up and coming guilds," he replied.

"Phantom Lord, huh?" he repeated. _The name sounds cool, definitely badass, _he thought considering it for a moment longer before he shook his head. _No, they must be compensating for something with a name like that. What would kaa-san if she heard of me being in guild like that?_

"What about these up and coming guilds?" he asked tucking the map into his pocket.

"Well, there are several guilds known to be doing quite well though there is a rumour going round about one of them," said the old man as he took his place back on the stool.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, surprised that the sleepy man seemed so well informed.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Fairy Tail," he replied. "There's a rumour going round that they're nearly as strong as Phantom Lord these days or at least they've got some new young mages to help them get there."

"Hhhmmm…" he hummed in thought. "Fairy Tail."

It sounded interested enough. Shaking his head slightly he looked at the old man who was gazing at him with interested eyes.

"Well, I best be going. Arigatou for the help oji-san," he said giving the man a smile before leaving the shop as fast as politeness allowed.

The old man chuckled as the boy left, watching his figure move down the street. It had been a while since he'd seen one of _them. _He wasn't aware they still trained students.

"I wonder what kind of whirlwind you'll bring to Fiore," he murmured.

* * *

One hand twirling his hair round his finger, the other tracing the different places on the map that Naruto gazed at with a frown on his face. If what he was looking at was correct then…

He swore under his breath.

If only he'd headed south. If he'd headed south then he could have already been on his way to Fiore, but no. He had to be an idiot and head north. Well, he supposed he wouldn't have found his mother if he hadn't done so, but it didn't really sooth his irritation. Plus it was still daytime. Where his emotions only seemed to consist of irritation and exhaustion.

His kaa-san hadn't warned him that this would be a side effect when he'd managed to activate the dragon force and used it a lot though he was beginning to doubt she even knew it at all.

With a sigh he stuffed the map back on his pocket and looked in the direction he was going to head. Literally, he couldn't even bring himself to think about working the terrain to his advantage or nothing. He was going to be heading straight in one direction and he was going to do it now. He really just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to get there as quickly as possible and he wasn't going to dawdle and enjoy the scenery. He may have felt exhausted, but he was going to leave right now.

Right… after he took a nap under the trees.

The sun was just to much and the shade really did help calm him down even if it didn't get rid of the exhaustion.

Folding up the map he stuffed it back into his pocket before grabbing the robe looped round his bag bundling it up and placing it at the base of the tree. _I knew it would come in handy, _he thought fondly. Smiling slightly to himself he placed his head on the pillow bundle and promptly passed out. The shade of the tree flickering shadows and sunlight across his face.

If there was one thing he was grateful for though, it was his ability even in sleep to know when the sun had set so accurately he could tell you the second the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon. It was that which woke him up with a jolt. His shaggy hair spiked up like a halo of pale blonde round his head. Shaking his head he gazed round him in confusion as he rubbed his eyes.

Blinking several times he as he stared at his surrounds it took a few moments before the lightbulb went off in his head and he remembered where he was.

Jumping to his feet he quickly dug through the bag pulling out some of the dried meat his kaa-san had made him for the journey. Biting into a piece he looked at what he had left and frowned. He'd definitely have to hurry up if he didn't want to starve. Sure he could stop at a village and get some, but he wasn't exactly swimming in money. He was quite sure Margidda had a skewered view of prices considering she'd last been in the world properly hundreds of years ago, at least he thought so. She'd said the money had belonged to her last dragon slayer, and according to the dates that was a long time ago.

He also considered the price of the map compared to the money she'd given him. It wasn't much. She'd made out as if she'd given him enough money to live off for years. Well, she was wrong. Until he joined a guild and started making money he was going to be a bit short on cash and food.

Grumbling to himself as he chewed of the piece of dried meat he wrapped the robe back round the pack before shouldering it and looking up at the sky. The sun hadn't set to long ago, so you could only see the beginnings of stars in the sky. Even so the feeling was already beginning to fill him.

Grinning despite his money problems he gathered in the ambient energy of the night before muttering a quick spell, "**Tsuki no taijū - Weight of the Moon.**"

Immediately a feeling of weightlessness filled him and he shook himself slightly to get used to the feeling. The spell he'd used wasn't actually much use in battle unless you had a lot of experience with it. It took a lot of refined control to use correctly. It was originally just used to lesson the force of gravity on the user. However, the previous dragon slayer had been able to come up with a way to manipulate it rather then just lessen it one way. That made it a lot more useful in battle then it was previously. Allowing free manipulation rather then continuously having to turn the technique off and on which cost a lot more energy.

He just found it annoying that he couldn't use it on someone else. That was unfortunately a technique that he didn't have, but he was looking into it even if it was little success.

Shrugging off his thoughts he jumped into the sky aiming more forward then up though he easily cleared the trees. Reaching what he considered an adequate distance he then increased the gravity on his body and dropped down quickly. It would be odd to anyone who witnessed his landing though, because even with the increase in gravity he still landed lightly and silently on his feet. Feeling the grass tickle his toes he shifted his stance, lessened the gravity again and shot off into the distance.

He wished the technique would allow him to fly, but it didn't have the right kind of influence and he wasn't a wind mage. He was looking for a way around that and had experienced some success. It wasn't perfected, however, and he wasn't willed to risk messing up and injuring himself when there wasn't anyone to help him.

Still, he was so tempted right now just to speed up the process.

In fact he cursed the lessons his mother had drilled into his head. If she hadn't then he was sure he wouldn't have been so cautious and would have been okay with trying it out.

But, no.

It was stuck in his mind forever.

"Curse you kaa-san," he mumbled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The old man isn't important. Just an old guy who knows his shit. Also, as a note to people I will not be bringing Sasuke into this story. Not if you payed me. I just won't, but I might bring in some other characters if it fits at some point. Next time meet Fairy Tail where most of out main cast will be chibified!

**Trivia: **Wakkanai is actually the most northern village in Japan. I thought it would be an idea to use it because I couldn't come up with anything else. However, if I am wrong then I blame wikipedia.

**Translation:**

**Tsuki no taijū **- Weight of the moon

**Yoru no tsume** - Night Claws

Keep reading and please review! So far you guys have great with that so keep it up, it keeps me writing.


	5. Chapter 5: Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did I would find some way to get Naruto out of Konoha and into Fairy Tail. As it is I shall make do.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, the last chapter may have seemed like a bit of a filler chapter, but I needed some of that to happen before he got to Fairy Tail. Creates a better flow if there's some sort of journey. After reading your reviews I can see several ways I could have made that chapter better, but what's done it is done and I'm not going to change it. I do blame my irritating need to rush things for its perhaps lack of quality.

**Poll: **Results are in and can now be viewed on my author page. Harem was the clear winner followed by your next top three girls. I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to do harem or not, but I will tell you one thing at least. Even if I don't chose harem I will pick the pairing from the top three girls picked. I was one of the main reasons I made a poll. Not necessarily so I could pick the favourite, but so I had a better idea of who the favourites were.

**Artwork: **I recently added a link to and artwork I did for this story. If your having trouble with the different artwork styles and combining them in your head so that it really is Naruto in Fairy Tail then I think it will help. Either way just go to my profile if your interested and let me know what you think.

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 5:**

Naruto swore.

He couldn't believe that in only a few days he had already been forced to stay outside during the daytime. It was beyond annoying. He supposed it would have been more so if not for the fact that there was a good reason both times. The reason for this one being the giant orange door he was starring at.

He'd come there last night. Hoping they'd be open, but he'd been most unfortunately wrong. To be fair to them though it had been around one in the morning. He was sure that most guilds wouldn't be open at that time.

Muttering under his breath he silently pushed the large orange door open - he found himself oddly liking the colour - and sliding inside with hardly a sound. He took a quick glance over the room. Noting the largely wooden interior and bright colours that decorated what seemed like some kind of food hall. The atmosphere was quite warm if a bit loud and were it not daytime he probably would have had better appreciation for the familial feel about the room. As it was he was only grateful he wasn't standing outside anymore. It really did make a difference.

Looking over the room a second time in search of someone to ask for the guild'd master he spotted a boy who he guessed was about two years older then himself sitting at the bar. There were other kids younger then himself, but he didn't figure they'd be much help in this situation. Twirling a piece of hair between his fingers he slouched over to the boy his bear feet not making a sound on the floor.

He slid into the seat next to the boy and raised a hand, "Yo."

The blonde haired teen nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the unfamiliar voice next to him. Spinning round in his seat he took note of the pale boy sitting next to him. He then realised that the boy was dressed rather oddly given that he was missing his shirt and his shoes. Never mind the odd way he'd wrapped material round the bottom of his pants.

"Ohayo," he greeted hesitantly.

The boy looked back at him after the returned greeting though he continued to fiddle with his hair. "Can you tell me where I can find that master of this place?" he asked.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, _What does this kid want with the old man? Maybe…_

"Why, you interested in joining?"

"Hai," he replied quite simply.

"Oh… a newcomer is it," said a voice behind them.

Twirling round in his seat he came face to face with one of the shortest men he had ever seen. To be fair to the old man he hadn't seen too many people in his life, but still. Even he was aware the man was tiny. Naruto was surprised though, that he hadn't felt the man approach. He had good senses, something being a dragon slayer had granted him. To be unable to detect him was… odd.

He blinked at him several times. "Are you aware that you are an incredibly short man?"

The Guild Master nearly fell off the bar, "Yes I'm aware! You think I lived my whole life being unaware of it!?"

"Well, if you'd grown up in a village where everyone was the same height as you and no-one else ever visited then yes, I would assume you were unaware of your situation," he said as he looked it the man on the bar.

"Are you saying that just to mess with me or do you seriously think that?" he asked as he took another swing of alcohol from his bottle.

"Both," was the deadpan reply.

They stared at each other for several seconds until the old man laughed. Laxus shook his head, though a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Clearly the teen didn't know who he was talking to. He might be relaxed with his grandfather now, but if actually who he was he'd no doubt turn into another awe inspired little fanboy. Well, maybe fanboy was a bit harsh of him - the kid didn't look the type - but he was sure he'd be awe inspired anyway.

"What's your name kid?" his grandfather asked after he stopped laughing.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service," the pale teen replied after a moments hesitation. "You?"

_Here it comes, _thought Laxus.

"Makarov Dreyar," he replied giving the youth a big grin.

The boy accepted the name with a nod. _Nothing? Not even a twitch to indicate he's familiar with the name? Has this kid been living under a rock!? _Laxus mentally exclaimed.

"I'm also, the Guild Master here," he added after taking several long gulps of his drink. Out of the corner of his eyes Makarov noticed the necklace the boy wore. Why would he be wearing a necklace from _that _guild? But, they'd been… disbanded a while back and the boy looked to young to have been a member. Besides he looked interested in joining Fairy Tail. He pushed such thoughts from his mind.

Now _that _knowledge certainly got the boys attention. The hand that had been twirling his hair froze and he looked at Makarov with a raised brow - now knowing how he'd snuck up on him.

"Are you being serious or just saying that to mess with me?"

Makarov chucked the wooden tankard at him. Ducking to the side Naruto grinned.

"So, you were being serious," he joked.

The old man jumped to his feet, "Yes, I was being serious!"

Even Laxus laughed then. However, his laughter and the Guild Master's shouting was enough to attract the attention of the guild members - the younger ones mostly, the older ones decided it would be best to stay out of it and find out later on. Ultimately they were just to lazy to get up and ask.

A girl with red hair and a plate of chest armour on looked up from the table she was sitting at when she heard the laughter. It wasn't too often something got Laxus laughing. She frowned, wondering what caused it. That is until she noticed something she'd completely overlooked.

There was a boy sitting next to him.

How she'd managed to completely over look him was something she couldn't understand. He appeared to be about a year or two older then her with a long lean build, though it was clear he was in the middle of a growth spurt. His chest and feet were completely bear leaving him in only a pair of pants. She shuddered and prayed he wasn't another Gray. She wasn't sure she could handle another stripper.

Standing up from her lone spot at the table she made to walk over to the Master, only to find her pathway blocked mid walk by none other then the stripping boy she'd been thinking about only moments earlier.

Gray.

"Master!" he shouted. "Who's the half naked kid?"

Erza raised a brow. _Like he's one to talk, _she thought, _and he really shouldn't talk to the Master that way._

Raising a hand she smacked him on the head from behind. Sending him flying into the wall. Catching her movement the pale boy immediately turned his head towards her and stared for several moments with an odd look on his face, she was unaware he'd been surprised by her similar appearance to his human mother. Especially the hair. However, he seemed to become aware of the fact that he was staring and gave her a grin in apology.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked feeling a bit… indignant over his odd reaction. There weren't many people who would smile about one child sending another flying into a wall and she was pretty sure most of them were in Fairy Tail.

"Nothing really, you just reminded me of my kaa-san for a moment," he replied not that she knew he was referring to both. One for the hair colour and the other for her violent streak.

The red head gave him a look somewhere between a scowl and confusion before turning her attention back to Makarov, "Master, who's the stranger?"

"He said his names Naruto, seems interested in joining the guild."

She turned her attention back to boy who now had his head resting on the bar and seemed much more interested in fiddling with his hair then anything they were talking about. Frowning she turned her attention back to Makarov, "Are you going to let him, Master?"

The old man shrugged and chugged back some more the drink in his tankard before replying, "I see no reason not to."

"Shouldn't you test his power first?" asked Gray, having recovered from his Erza induced wall slam.

Makarov raised a brow, "Did you or Erza have to?"

"No, Master," replied Gray sulkily folding his arms. He just wanted to see the guy's magic, was that so bad?

"He doesn't have to anyway, he can probably sense my magic. It's a skill most mages put in the effort to learn, especially powerful ones," said Naruto from his slouched position. "Which is probably why he didn't test either of you when you joined the guild."

"Oh…" said Gray feeling surprised. The teen's answer made sense though. Makarov never tested anyones magic when they entered the guild seeming to just know their magical power and even some of their abilities. _He must be good at this sense thingy, _thought Gray.

"Cana!" shouted Makarov, nearly scaring Gray out his last piece of clothing.

A small girl with brown curls hanging either side of her face looked up from the cards she was busy placing on the table to scan the room. Finding Makarov, the source of the shout, she quickly shuffled her cards back together and hurried over, smoothing out the invisible creases on her orange dress.

"Master?" she inquired once she'd reached them her gaze shifting occasionally to the newcomer among them.

"Can you get the guild stamp for me?" he asked.

Her eyebrows rose as she nodded, taking one last look at the pale boy relaxing with his head on the bar before heading off to find the stamp. Quickly locating it she headed back over, rubber stamp clasped in her hand. Unfortunately for Gray she arrived just in time to stop Naruto answering his question about what kind of magic he used. Erza had also been interested in hearing the answer, though she'd never admit it, and found herself having to resist challenging Cana to a fight. She would have punished the girl from preventing her receiving the answer.

"Here Master," said the dark haired girl with a smile.

He looked at the guild stamp in Cana's hands for a moment before looking back at the girl and giving her a smile, "Why don't you do it Cana?"

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

"Sure, anyone with the Fairy Tail mark is capable of marking another with the stamp," he explained.

"Oh, okay," she murmured turning to face the pale newcomer. "So, where would you like it?"

"Like what?" he asked lifting his head up and rubbing his eyes.

Cana frowned in confusion, "Your stamp, weren't you listening?"

"Not really," he replied playing with a piece of hair close to his eyes. Oh, he had been listening, but it was better they thought he hadn't been. That way at a later stage he was more likely to overhear people saying things without paying him much attention.

Noticing Erza looked like she was about to turn her wrath on the teen she quickly intervened with an explanation, "Your official guild mark, everyone who joins a guild receives a mark to show they are a member of that guild."

He thought about it for a bit before nodding and turning round, "Right shoulder blade on my back."

"Colour?" she asked.

"You can pick that?" he asked spinning back round on his stool.

She nodded.

"Oh, I'll take black anyway," he replied starting to spin round before stopping, seeming to realise something. Hopping off the stool he gave Cana a quick smile and knelt down so she could have easier access to his back.

"Arigatou," she muttered before marking his back with the official insignia. It glowed and shimmered briefly before settling on his back.

Waiting for a few more seconds Naruto stood back up, giving the smaller girl a grin before settling back on the bar, his head resting on it sleepily.

"He doesn't seem particularly excited about it," said Erza as she looked at the tall boy.

"Seems pretty tired to me," replied Laxus. "Probably too exhausted to show much enthusiasm."

Though they'd soon learn his attitude wasn't a one time thing.

* * *

As soon as the sun's last rays disappeared beyond the horizon Naruto felt it. Like his spirit that had previously been chained was now free from the constrains the sun put upon it. Shaking his limbs to free them from the last straggles of fatigue he jumped to his feet. Energy now flowing through his veins.

"Alright, mission time," he said with a grin.

"Going on a mission?" asked Laxus as he walked past.

"Hai," he replied with nod.

"Want some company?"

Naruto paused and thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"Sure, but before you go, there's probably someone you should meet," he said.

"Oh, who?"

"We got a new member today, while you were sleeping," Laxus replied.

Naruto paused for a moment. Should he… nah. He looked at Laxus and shrugged. "I'll meet them when I come back."

"You sure? Could be someone interesting," he said teasingly.

Naruto waved him off. He could here the hinting tone in Laxus's voice, but didn't care to pay it too much attention. He could meet them when he came back, easily enough. It wasn't like they'd just wonder off and join a new guild while he was gone. Besides he had too much to do or at least he would when he picked out a mission from the board. Then he had to go and do the mission. After which he could get down to some training. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed money to survive he wouldn't even bother doing missions and would just continue his training constantly. He was so close to perfecting the dragon force state he could practically taste it. Unfortunately perfection remained elusively out of his grasp.

Shrugging off his annoyance with his recent lack of progress he turned his gaze to the board scanning over the list of mission requests until one caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It was stuck right up on the left hand corner of the board in an out of the way place. Reaching up a hand he grabbed the mission and looked it over, his eyes immediately checking to the money being offered. His brows nearly jump off his head and he had to check again just to be sure.

_10,000,000 Jewels is a lot of money, _he thought with a raised brow. Checking the difficulty rating he nodded his head, the offering making a bit more sense. It was A-class in difficulty, which was only a step away from S-class. He was just glad the downstairs board was spelled to keep people from seeing missions considered above their abilities, otherwise there would be people getting killed off left and right.

Checking the sponsor he almost reconsidered taking the mission when he saw who it was.

The Council.

_But, why send the mission out to the guilds? _he thought with a frown. He knew for a fact that the Council usually used the Rune Knights to do any missions they required. He was curious now. Why would they ask a guild to do their work. It even mentioned on the request that utmost discretion would be needed. It was clearly something they didn't want well known, but it also wasn't put on the S-class board, which meant it wasn't overly difficult. In fact he considered that it might only be given A-class ranking because of the pay and the fact that it was from the Council.

Not that it really mattered. He was too interested now, he wanted to know what it was that the Council wanted kept hidden and what it had to do with the Bureau of Magical Development.

* * *

First he had to meet the client, which was unsurprisingly the Council. Apparently they had more information to give him regarding the mission. Which was a good thing to because there wasn't much information on the request. Just that they needed help with something to do with the Bureau of Magical Development.

Knocking on the door he took the time to get a better look at his location. He'd never been there before, but the height of the Magic Council's location certainly provided a well enough view. He'd also expected the place to be a lot bigger. Not that it was small by any means. It even had its fair share of orange, a colour he was growing rather fond of. But, even if the place was big enough to crush fairy tail with only a small corner of the building he'd expected it to be so big it would only take a pillar of the place to crush Fairy Tail. Though he supposed that it was only the Fiore branch, not the main one. It was a okay looking place, though he'd probably have had better thoughts on it, if the time of day hadn't required the sun to be out and shining in his face.

He heard footsteps coming and quickly spun round to face the door.

Thinking quick he pulled his magic forth.

"**Tsuki no Kurai Sokumen - Dark Side of the Moon**," he muttered under his breathe. It was better to be safe then sorry. As far as he knew any body of great political power only spelled trouble. A glowing white magic circle appeared both above and bellow his body. A wave of first silver then black seemed to shimmer over his body before slowly fading away. His body tingled slightly at the use of magic, but he shook it off with a shrug of his shoulders.

The towering door then opened a small crack. The head of a frog like creature popping round the door. He'd been told the Magic Council employed some odd creatures, but he'd never thought they'd been telling the truth.

"Who are you?" asked the creature.

Naruto was surprised it could speak at all.

"Naruto Uzumaki a mage of Fairy Tail answering the councils recent mission request," he replied, quickly showing it the guild mark on his back. Not sure if he should give any details on the mission or if he should keep that from the servant. However, it seemed his answer had been clear enough. The frog like humanoid opened the door wide enough for Naruto to slip inside before closing it abruptly behind him.

"Follow me," he… she… it said. Leading him through the towering building.

Keeping pace with the creature Naruto did his best to keep track of where it lead him incase he needed to make a quick getaway though he hoped it didn't come to that. Feeling a nervous shiver go down his spine he steeled his nerves and hurried his pace, tapping footsteps echoing round the high ceiling hallways. After what felt like an eternity of twisting routes the humanoid finally bade him stop and he halted his steps outside another large door that curved up into a pointed arch.

"Please wait here a moment," said the creature as it entered the room, presumably to announce his presence.

Taking the time to steel his nerves Naruto, observed the area he was waiting in. Noting the almost open feel granted by the railings. It was an oddly comforting feeling. Being so high up really did remind him of home. Fiddling with a piece of shaggy hair he walked over to the railing and whistled when he looked over the edge. It was a long way down.

Hearing footsteps on the other side of the door he returned to his previous spot.

The door opened wide enough to let him through before once again closing quickly behind him. There was definitely something odd going on. Normally big doors were put there for big dramatic entrances not so that people can slip in and out with barely anyone noticing. Looking round the room he noticed no one, but a dark figure whose face was shadowed by a dark pointed hat keeping his identity hidden. Still, Naruto felt it best be safe and sent out his magical senses in case anyone was hiding undetected.

"You can stop that, I assure you we are the only ones here," said the dark figure.

Naruto's head snapped in his direction. This man was powerful. It was one thing to detect a person's magical signature, even the power they used as their main magic, but it was another thing entirely to be able to detect when someone was sending out their magical senses. Halting his actions Naruto walked closer towards the man stopping a respectable distance away giving a small bow.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a member of Fairy Tail Guild," Naruto introduced knowing it was unlikely he'd get an introduction in return, but still offering it nonetheless.

"One of Makarov's brood, eh? Hhhmmm… makes no difference. You answered the request and therefore understand the discretion we require for this mission," said the tall man.

Naruto nodded.

"I will be asking you to take a magical oath keeping what you discover a secret. You understand what that requires, do you not?"

Naruto paused for a moment, but there was no chance he was turning back. His curiosity had been piqued and while he'd heard curiosity killed the cat they'd never mention it killing the Naruto. He almost snickered at the thought it was so lame, but the seriousness of the situation kept him silent. He nodded to show his acceptance of the man's terms, "Hai."

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now, let me explain what you will be required to do."

* * *

**Translation:**

******Tsuki no Kurai Sokumen -** Dark side of the Moon

**Author's Note: **I know you were expecting a louder noisier Fairy Tail and it eventually will end up that way. It's just that you have to be aware that most of the cast that causes all that noise isn't there yet. Got to have a little patience you know. As for the mission I hoped you noticed that this isn't a part of the normal Fairy Tail plot line. I don't want to just jump straight there - as one of my reviewers stated and I agree with - it shows a lack of originality.

As for the passage of time between his arrival and the mission think of it as round about a week plus minus a few days.

Anyway, next chapter we continue with the mission! It does in some ways tie in to the main plot futuristically, but you'll only get to see how later on. Other then that I once again request you to please review! I enjoy hearing what you have to say. It's actually helped me make several decisions along the way. I've also had a couple of people give me some good ideas to use for the story.

Peace out, GeekySoundCat!


	6. Chapter 6: Electric Shock

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did I would find some way to get Naruto out of Konoha and into Fairy Tail. As it is I shall make do.

**Author's Note: **We continue with Naruto's awesome mission to the Bureau of Magical Development. It does link slightly to the canon Fairy Tail plot line, but I might not have got the time or dates perfectly. Sorry about that, but neither the manga nor the anime had been very specific about events pertaining to it. I also decided to go with the way the anime described it rather then the manga because the it's easier to see what's what in the anime.

Next up, quite a few people have commented on how they would like my chapters to be longer. Believe me I tried doing that with my last story and in the end it did more bad then good. I felt to obligated to write too much and it puts to much pressure on me thereby killing ideas and the story. So, in exchange for writing shorter chapters I just update more frequently or at least I'm more capable of it.

It was so hard to write this chapter though not for the reasons you would guess. The big reason being… my headphones broke while I was writing it! I always listen to the Fairy Tail soundtrack when I write this fic to get in the zone. I was mentally destroyed, but I have moved forth and done my best. I just think I irritated the fuck out of everyone in the house when I played my music out loud. Mwahahaha!

Moving on from my self-centred melodramatic speech we arrive at the next chapter!

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 6:**

Everything about the night should have added up to it being a good night. After all the sun had set long ago, there wasn't a cloud in the sky leaving the full moon on clear display and the air was nice and cool just the way he liked it. Yes, all and all it should have added up to a good night. There was just one little thing preventing it from being so and that was the fact that he was running through the middle of the desert. Well, it wasn't so much a desert as it was a dry, rocky, sandy place. Still the similarities were close enough for the same problems to arise.

Even then, it wasn't so much that he was running in the middle of a desert that was the problem. No, he quite enjoyed running. Especially when he cast a light **Tsuki no taijū - Weight of the moon **to lighten the gravity enough so that if he changed his stride to push forward more then up and the gravity wasn't lightened too much where he'd end up flying into the sky or just plan floating off the ground. No, he quite liked that. In fact he didn't mind the desert so much either, it wasn't too bad.

What he really hated about it, what really ruined his night was the sand. It could mean he'd hate the desert, but he didn't, it was quite beautiful. He just hated the sand in the desert.

He was beginning to despise it's very existence.

Since he'd entered the desert like place it had gotten everywhere. In his clothes, in his hair, in his eyes, in his mouth and much to his irritation underneath his fingernails which was far more irritating then it sounded. It buffeted against him with the wind, stinging his skin like a consent itch that made him wish he knew fire magic so he could burn all the sand in the desert till it turned to glass.

He was determined to avoid all future missions that might lead to his return to the godforsaken place. In fact if this mission wasn't so important and classified he might have turned back, given the request back to the client, told him he failed and be on his merry way home. Yes it sounded like an absolutely brilliant plan but, he highly doubted the Council would appreciate it.

Even so, the Council's odd request was enough to keep him interested despite his newfound hatred.

Apparently contact over the last two years between the Magic Council and the Bureau of Magical Development had been spotty. Reports hadn't reached them or had been very vague in what they were requesting. Then reports had gradually decreased in frequency until they'd stopped coming all together. However, due to the infrequency of the reports it had taken them about four months to realise another report wasn't coming.

That had been about a year ago.

He wasn't entirely sure why they'd taken so long to contact someone - or even just themselves - and gone to check what was wrong. Maybe they were afraid of someone who had been there or something like that. Maybe they were scared of the place period. Which would really suck for him then. If the Council is scared of someone or something then there's generally a good reason why. If they were afraid of going there in case they lost their lives then they probably felt the same way about the Rune Knights in their service. He suspected he was correct, which meant that the only reason they'd hired him was because they had no problem with another mage losing their life.

But, he was going to do it anyway. He was never one to listen to naysayers and such things. Margidda had once told him he couldn't smash a rock using only his head. He might have walked away with his head swollen to twice the size, but he'd done it eventually. So, he wasn't about to let their fear affect his ability to do the mission. After all it was ranked A-class, not S-class. If it was ranked S-class he would have rethought his course of action. It was also classified as investigation not as an all out war against the place. That made him feel at least a little better about it.

They wanted him to investigate the reason the place had halted their communication. They suspected it had either been commandeered by someone outside the law or had been destroyed in the same manner.

He hoped it was the later.

Whilst he certainly enjoyed a good fight he wasn't exactly looking for a bunch of criminals to destroy him. They'd probably be very powerful too. The Council had given him notes about the man who'd been or possibly was still in charge of the place. If the place had been commandeered by criminals then that meant that he'd been defeated. That would mean the person who'd defeated him was S-class mage powerful. If he had full control over the dragon force then he wouldn't worry, but that was unfortunately just out of reach. Without it his power was only near S-class, but not quite there. Especially with his take-over magic issues.

Noticing an odd shape in the distance he pushed such wonderings from his mind to try and get a better look at it. From what he could estimate given his directions and location it was probably the place that he was looking for. Not that he could see much from this distance. Even if being a dragon slayer increased his senses his eyesight still wasn't enough to get a good look.

Feeling slightly irritated by his inability to see it he dared to speed up ever so slightly. Careful to adjust his stride so as to not send himself tripping face first into the dirt. And with the speed he was going at it would be a face grinding painful trip indeed.

With his increased speed he was soon close enough to get a better look at it, his eyes widening slightly at the odd shape. It was definitely tall, that much was clear. Most of the building seemed to be glowing a bright white colour under the moon, though he could see hints of twisting red pipes that seemed to stand out from the building. What was really something to marvel at though was the odd shape of the building - the almost shell like structure on the left hand side curving up into a quarter moon shape or at least that was the shape it had taken previously it looked misshapen now. That in itself made him want to like the place, but there was a sinister feel about the building that prevented any feeling of fondness or familiarity.

Instead he felt a shiver crawl up his spine and his steps slowing down the closer he got. The magic felt so cold and empty. It wasn't dark for he'd always claimed a closeness to darkness, it was just such… if he'd had to put it into words he'd say that the magic felt angry. Like an icy cold rage that crawled under your skin. Thousands of little bugs that scratched and bit at your very insides. He'd never known magic could feel like that. He'd obviously been taught about it, but to feel it was another thing. What made it worse was his increased sensitivity to not only other mage's magic, but to the actual Eternano in the environment. While usually a useful ability, it now set his teeth on edge and had his magic swirling inside him. Instinctively it wanted to react to the threat the magic presented.

Dragon Slayer magic by nature felt wilder then most and as he'd just learned it acted wilder too. Even so, he could feel his Take-Over magic acting up too, though he supposed given it's nature it was in itself was also quite wild magic. Now, he was paying the price on both fronts.

The magic felt as if it had been violated. Bent against its nature.

He nearly threw up at the feeling.

Desperately swallowing back the bile that had risen in his throat he pushed the feeling aside. Now wasn't the time to get into a hurling fit until he was lying in a pile of his own vomit. One because he had a mission to do and two because he had no way to clean himself afterwards.

Up close now he noticed several things he hadn't recognised from afar. Like the fact that it looked like the building had been snapped almost in half which explained his earlier thought on it's misshapen appearance. Parts of it blackened and lying in ruins on the floor. It didn't really matter though, because he'd been given a second set of orders beyond just investigation. Should the place still be standing, then he was to destroy it. _That_ they'd actually said was more important then even finding out what happened. He was to destroy all evidence of the place and basically eradicate it's very existence.

It was clear to him that the Council had definitely been involved in some sort of unscrupulous activity with this place. Why else would they not send the Rune Knights? Clearly they wanted to keep what had gone on here a secret and the vow they'd had him take would assure that. That aside, he had a mission to do.

So, putting all thoughts to rest he observed the building hoping it would give him some kind of idea on what was the best entry point.

The most conventional and obvious route would be to go from the bottom and work his way up. But, that honestly seemed like it would be more pain then it was worth. There was also the fact that the building may extend underground, which meant he would have to go down first, then back up the way he'd gone previously to continue going up. He could start from the top and work his way down, but in the end that would take just as much time because he'd have to travel the same distance to get back out anyway. However, it seemed like a less obvious entry point and there was therefore less chance that the place would be guarded for entry at the top then the bottom.

Yes, going through the top seemed best. He'd look into destroying it later.

Lessening the gravity on his body he jumped up. Launched himself high into the air until he landed lightly - looking far to much like a ballerina for his own taste - on the tip of building. Steadying his footing he stepped off the edge and slowly floated down onto a more flat surface where he released the spell. Settling himself after the weight increase he took a moment to search his surrounds for a roof entrance. However, he quickly noted that the people who'd previously stayed here hadn't been kind enough to make one.

Shaking his head he muttered a quick spell under his breathe, "**Yoru no tsume - Night Claws.**"

He immediately felt the effects of the spell as he worked with his magic to mould night outside his body. A magical pressure speared through the bones of his fingers like an almost pleasant chill until it was forced out. Protruding from the tips of his fingers as swirling dark mass only to condense and seemingly hardening into claws that protruded about three inches from the tips of his fingers. Grinning toothily at his handwork he set to work cutting a hole for an entrance. He was well aware he could've just blasted his way in, but it would have been a waste of magic as well as alert everyone - if anyone was around - to his presence.

First things first though. He sent out his magical senses to the area below his feet in order to sense if anyone was around. It actually made him wince when he felt the cold magic brush against his senses. Putting a foul taste in his mouth and setting his teeth on edge. Still, he moved past that and searched the room for any magical signatures. Unfortunately his aversion to the magic in the air made it harder to sense anyone, especially since he was sure there magic would feel similar to the Eternano here.

Still, from what he could gather there wasn't anyone close by.

Squatting down his quickly carved his claws through the white metal surface, being careful to be as silent as possible.

Peeling back the metal like an old tin can he jumped down, landing lightly on his feet. Quickly spinning in a smooth circle he checked to be sure he hadn't missed anyone. Not wanted to be taken out just because he was too lazy to be cautious. Seeing no one, though he relaxed his stance and released the spell that had created his claws. Now that he'd checked the area for enemies he took better look around at where he'd landed in the first place.

From what he could see he'd landed in some sort of office, though the design was something he was unfamiliar with. There was also the fact that given the buildings half collapse he was using a wall as a floor. It made it harder discern where he was because of the way some of the objects had been thrown about. But, the way the room and objects were designed seemed to be all curved and rounded at the edges. The cold colours and feel of the room. That combined with the violated Eternano in the air really gave him the creeps. However, there did seem to be an upside to where he'd landed.

If what he could guess about all people in charge was correct then there was a strong possibility he was standing in the office of the man who'd been in charge. He supposed there were pluses to coming in from the top rather then having to work his way up there. This was definitely the place he wanted to be if he wanted information on what was going on here.

Stalking to towards the most obvious place to keep things - in his opinion - he jumped over the desk and landed lightly on the other side. With nothing on the surface, but a few burn marks he assumed the guy had kept his things in the desk drawers. Nodding to himself he quickly gripped the handle on one, only to suddenly find himself being electrocuted. Volts of electricity sparking through his entire frame as his back arched and his eyes bulged out while he stood frozen in absolute agony. It lasted for a full ten seconds before stopping briefly, though he guessed it was to quickly recharge because he could already feel the magic building again.

Letting go quickly he stumbled back, gasping for breathe as phantom shocks of pain still wracked through his body. Faint sparks of blue still crackling up occasionally.

_Come on Naruto focus, _he mentally chastised himself.

He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough not to check the desk for traps, especially runic ones. Margidda had warned him about falling into traps like that, knowing they were hard to escape. He was just lucky this set required a charging time. The only thing that indicated to him was that whoever had set the runes wasn't at a master level yet. It was also quite clearly not the creators innate magic, rather being one they'd learned in their own time. It did not however, elevate any of the pain and stupidity he was feeling at that time. He was disappointed with himself.

But, his mother had said he'd need experience to better himself and learn.

This was obviously one of those things he needed to learn about, mistakes as she'd said were what taught you not to do. She wouldn't have been too angry at him. If he made the same mistake twice though he'd find himself on the receiving end of one powerful swat that would send him flying into the distance. He didn't even want to think about what had happened the one time he'd made the same mistake three times, it was an event better left alone. It may have been an odd thing to remember in the middle of a mission, but doing so had restored part of his faith in himself.

Nodding grimly to himself he stood up from where he'd fallen a determined look on his face.

He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Walking back over to the desk he made sure not to touch anything incase he set another trap or even the same one off.

He didn't know a lot about runes. Just enough to get by, which meant he would be able to make or break anything simple or if he knew the person's magic well enough. Even knowing the basics was beyond a lot of people, but Margidda wanted him to know the basics of the more commonly known and used magics. Especially magics that couldn't just be overcome with power. Apparently she didn't want him to die just because he didn't know something, which could have just happened.

_Get over it, _he scolded.

Muttering to himself he knelt down in front of the desk and sent out his magic, this time searching for hidden runes. That was the unfortunate - or fortunate depending on who you were - thing about them. If you weren't searching for them specifically then they would be completely over looked until activated. You had to be aware of their existence to find them.

Feeling out the runes around the desk he detected two other traps plus the one he'd already set off on the desk drawers. Like the one he'd just been electrocuted by. The were both activated by placing your hand on any surface of the drawer or the area surrounding it. What surprised him was that they were actually made strong enough to kill someone without magic in their system. Being a mage strengthened your body beyond a normal human capacity and as far as he knew being a dragon slayer had effects on your body that stretched that effect even further. He suspected they had originally been made strong enough to kill another mage, but had weakened over time. Unless runes were designed a specific way then they deteriorated over time.

It was an indication to him that clearly the man who'd been in charge had either not put much effort into making them or had had someone weaker do it for him. From what he'd read on the man's profile he was very capable with runes and should have been able to make them that way quite easily. He was grateful that the man had been lax. He wasn't good enough to free himself from something like that.

Other then that though the magic seemed within his capabilities to break.

It just depended on how he decided to go about it.

He could take the easy, but more magically intensive route which involved simply overpowering and overloading the runes until they collapsed. It was only an option because the runes had weakened, otherwise he'd never even consider trying that. The other route which was generally the one he'd chose would be to find the key point in the runes that would allow him to deactivate them. It would take more time, but was more practical and less likely to leave him with a shortage of magical power.

The part of him that really just wanted to know what was inside the drawers said fuck taking your time and just blast the things open. It also meant he wouldn't have to feel the horrible magic as long as he would if he went the other route. The other half, the more logical side of himself that Margidda had cultivated insisted he be cautious. He didn't know what might pop up later on so while it may take more time he should find the key and save his magic.

Staring at the runes a few moments longer his shoulders slumped as he finally caved to logic. _Damn you kaa-san, _he thought with a vengeance.

Sending out his magic he let gently let it enter the runic construct, slithering between the holes in the man's defence. While his creation was powerful for sure it only used basic runes and therefore had several holes in defence he could break through.

Scowling as he felt his magic search through the runes he felt a mild irritation sweep through him. It wasn't a particularly powerful emotion, more a feeling of irritation about his lack of ability to handle to runes in the best way possible. If he knew enough about them then he would simply be able to rewrite the runes and slip through quite easily. If they were just a little bit better Naruto wouldn't even be able to use this method. Even if the man who had made the runes hadn't been to good he was still above Naruto's level of competence with runes and therefore out his range. It was somethin he had to fix… eventually. There just constantly seemed like a never ending list of things he had to fix and do. He wondered if he would ever get round to it all.

He felt as if he always had so much to fix and never enough to time to do it. It was why people didn't focus on too many different types of magic.

Shaking his head he gave his full attention back to his magic. Letting the small tendrils seep through and do their work.

When his muscles felt like they were starting to cramp and he was a about to shift positions he froze as he finally found what he'd been looking for. Grinning slightly he felt the magic slowly shift and change that stupid key point. Letting the runes shine briefly before fading.

Heading back to the desk he'd originally been electrocuted by he pulled it open. Excited by what he might find only to see… nothing. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. It was infuriating at a level beyond infuriating. Moving to the next drawer he pulled it open only to once again find nothing.

"There better be soothing in this next drawer," he muttered as he yanked it open.

He nearly jumped into the air shouting 'Yatta!' when he realised there was something there. It wasn't much, just what looked like a forgotten slip of paper, but it was still enough for all that time and effort to mean _something_. He almost reached out to grab the paper, but resisted with the utmost restraint to check if there was some sort of spell on it first. Finding none he finally gave into his urge and quickly picked up the page and flicked it over.

The first thing he noticed was the picture tacked onto the top right hand corner of the page with a paperclip. An image of a young girl looked back at him sadly. Her brown eyes filled with tears as she looked into the camera. Her dark purple hair cut short around her face. He felt something in his heart… tighten as he looked a the image. The girl didn't look well, sickly even with dark rings under her eyes. He wondered if she was alive. If she was still here, if she alive.

He hoped so because he felt like a part of him wouldn't be right if she wasn't.

He pulled the image off and placed it on the desk to get a better look at the rest of the page.

Quickly scanning it over and frowned at the lack of information, not even her name was given. It said she'd been admitted here for having to much magic in her body. It wasn't a condition he'd heard of before, but it didn't sound like a pleasant experience. Apparently it had practically overloaded her body and came close to killing her. What shocked him though was how the Bureau of Magical Development had dealt with it. They'd decided to increase her magical power further by using… he nearly chocked when his scanned over the words. Having to go back and read them again to make sure he hadn't read them wrong. He couldn't believe they would… on a child no less.

His jaw clenched and the paper disintegrated as his magic flared around him, a swirl of black and glowing white silver with the occasional flicker of blue and purple.

They'd used an experimental electric shock treatment on her.

They'd used that on a child, just to get her magical container to expand. He understood the need for progress and experimentation to attain it but that… they had just taken it way to far. Growling out loud he did his best to calm his magic and force it back down. Letting it settle beneath his skin before he looked back at the image on the desk.

Picking it up he slid the image into his pocket.

He'd never wished more in his life to take back his actions. To take back his vow of silence about the place so he could expose the Council for what they'd done here. If they were responsible. There was a chance the man had been honest in stating that communication had been sparse. Which meant it hadn't been their fault it had happened. Even if that was the truth, they hadn't stepped in to stop it.

Either way, it would be a long time before he ever took a mission for them again.

* * *

**New Poll: **I've set up a new poll where you can now vote for which Naruto character you want as his exceed. It'll obviously take a while because we actually have to get to that point in the story first. But, I'd like you all to vote. I've obviously not included every Naruto character, but just the ones I think would be fun to see as his exceed.

**Author's Note: **PLEASE READ THIS! I will be going on holiday on the 27 December, for ten days with no internet. Which means I won't be able to update during that time. As a special treat though I will be updating on the 26 December. Think of it as like a Christmas present, yes I know Christmas is on the 25 December, I'd just rather update the day before I leave then on the 25th. For those who don't celebrate. Think of it as my awesomeness. Now for a quick chapter review.

Brain/Zero can use archive magic, which means he wouldn't have to keep too many records of what was going on. If he wanted to know he would just have to call up his archive. That's why Naruto couldn't find to much information. Less dialogue then I usually do, but given that he was all alone I couldn't just have him muttering out loud to himself all the time, though they certainly do that in quite a lot in anime. Still, I think it was a good chapter, quite a bit more slow moving then I expected but I quite liked it. Next time though will continue with the mission. There will probably be more action next time. This chapter was slower because it was his thoughts on his orders as well as the mission.

As for his pairing I'm still thinking about it though I'm leaning towards Ultear or Mirajane. Thought I would let you know because one of my reviewers seemed to have already thought I'd picked harem when I haven't. Will let you know more next chapter.

Please review! You guys have been really awesome about it and I really appreciate it.

Sorry for the long Author's Notes.

**Translation:**

**Yoru no tsume** - Night Claws

**Tsuki no taijū **- Weight of the moon


	7. Chapter 7: Take Over

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. If I did I would find some way to get Naruto out of Konoha and into Fairy Tail. As it is I shall make do.

**Author's Note: **Wow, I made a huge spelling mistake in that last chapter - soothing instead of something - fucking terrible. Anyway, I will be going on holiday for about ten days and there won't be any internet there. That means I won't be able to update this story. That's why this chapter came sooner then I normally update. Anyway I'll update as soon as I get back. Until then.

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 7:**

_What the fuck are this things!? _he thought as he dodged out of the way of another humanoid like creature.

Don't get him wrong. It wasn't like they were difficult to dodge, it wasn't even like they were that difficult destroy. The biggest problem lay in the fact that he had no idea what they were. If he had to take wild guess he would say that they were once normal humans, mages perhaps. Given that they had some form of ripped clothing on their bodies that seemed to have torn with their expanding size. But, even if they'd once been human, its not what they were anymore.

Their bodies were about twice the size of a full grown man. Skin like a thick grey coat around their bodies with veins a stark white against the colour. Strong powerful jaws much like a wild animals attempted to snap and bite his neck. Their instincts guiding them to his jugular.

He honestly had no problem with killing them. At least he wouldn't if Makarov's rule didn't keep popping into his head. That annoying rule about not being allowed to kill. Valuing life and all that. Normally he wouldn't have problem with that, valuing life was important after all. But, surely it didn't extend to these monstrosities. Even if they had been human once.

He dodged another swipe and viciously cut the arm with his magically created claws. If he didn't start killing them then they would eventually overwhelm him given that they clearly had numbers on him.

Naruto looked into the eyes of one of them and saw nothing, but a mindless beast. Eyes blank in a mindless tune that told it to kill and destroy. What had caused it he wasn't sure. He suspected some sort of experimentation. Given what he'd recently learned about the place he wouldn't put it past them. Still, he wasn't go to live if this kept up. Makarov would have to understand. Even they'd been human they were monsters now.

He kicked the nearest one back, pushing the others with it to get some space. Gathering his magic he sucked in a deep breathe and whispered, "**Yoruryū no Hōkō - Night Dragon's Roar**."

Placing both his hands in front of his mouth a dark magic circle swirled in front of them and he released his night magic in twisting mass of dark destruction that encompassed the entirety of the passageway as it cut through his enemies like death itself. The creatures falling to the ground as his magic forced them down. Feeling the magic lessening he slowly lowered his hands and surveyed the destruction with a frown. He hadn't meant it to do so much damage. It was the weakest of his dragon roars. His **Tsukiryū no Hōkō - Moon Dragon's Roar **being more powerful as well as his combination attack.

He was beginning to understand what his kaa-san meant about learning to temper the amount of magic he used in a spell. He was used to always going full out because the only opponent he'd ever had was a dragon. If he didn't go full out he'd be squished like a bug. Clearly he had to get used to the idea of not all of his opponents being that powerful. He had to get better at gauging their abilities.

Reaching up he habitually tugged on a piece of hair as he considered what had caused these human's to turn into mindless creatures that nearly resembled anything of their former selves. As he'd thought earlier experimentation was a strong possibility, but he couldn't be entirely sure about that. Jumping to conclusions just because he was pissed with the Council would get him nowhere.

Walking past their fallen bodies he considered the cause. Pausing at one of them he sent out his magic senses to see if he could find any kind of indication to what had happened. At first he sensed nothing out of the ordinary. The body seemed perfectly fine, if a bit on the dead side. Frowning he shook his head. It just couldn't be right, because if what he felt was correct then the person in front of him was a completely normal human. Which was completely impossible in this situation. Even if they'd once been human, even if he couldn't sense the reason for the change he should at least be able to sense something that indicated they weren't human. Even take-over magic left its clues.

He froze.

Take-over magic.

It was entirely possible, he hadn't been look for it. But, if he was right then going a bit deeper right there would mean…

He was right, though part of him wished he'd been wrong. It felt like take-over magic, but not. There was a wrongness about it. He was quite well versed in it being a user and as such he could feel the difference. This one felt different, far weaker then his own and probably any natural user of take-over magic. Still, that wasn't it. This magic it felt so… forced. Yes, it felt like it had been forced into his system and taken it over. Like a virus. But, it felt artificial at the same time, completely fake.

Maybe that was it. Some kind of magical infection. What could cause it to be so widespread though. He'd seen at least twenty of them so far which really didn't add up to an experimentation. They all looked exactly the same which indicated it was the same cause for all of them. If it had been experimentation there would have been a visual progress or difference in there forms and power levels. As it was they'd all been pretty similar. What could carry make something like that effect so many people.

There was the possibility of it being spread through fluid exchange, touch or air like some of the viruses he'd come across. Meaning it would have just required one experiment to break free and infect the rest. It might not be the cause though. While it was viable it didn't feel quite right and he'd always been told to trust his intuition. His intuition here said that wasn't the case. But, if wasn't then what the hell was.

Twirling a different strand of hair he continued past the body. Stalking down the passageway. A slight tingling at the edge of his sense brought about a pause though. _What was that? _he wondered.

It felt similar to…

_Was that the cause perhaps? _he considered. Turning down a different corridor he followed the direction the tingling sent him though he was careful to keep an eye out for anything else like the mutated creatures he'd just stumbled upon. Who knew what else was hiding in the strange building.

Entering another corridor he finally found what he'd been looking for. It had been several floors down from his original location and a few corridors down, but he'd finally got to the source of the odd magical tingle at the edge of his senses. And… it looked like a leak of some sort. There was a pipe, like a smaller one of the large red ones he'd seen protruding from the building. It looked like it had burst completely sending what looked like some sort of liquid flooding into the passageway. It was dried up now, and the pipe only occasionally leaked fresh liquid into the passageway.

Picking up the similarities his mind immediately made the link. It might have been because there were footsteps in the dried liquid that changed from normal sized human feet in shoes to clawed feet several times bigger. That meant it was probably a fast working infection that overpowered their base magic and forced their bodies into a transformation they should be incapable of doing. Now that he had an idea of the cause he needed to know what this liquid was and if it could happen again. Unfortunately he had to find the source of it if he wanted to do that. The liquid wasn't enough to go on.

Sniffing the air he took in the scent and began to follow it. His sense of smell good enough to keep track of it even if the trickle of liquid in the pipe was faint and a wall separated him from it.

Walking through the corridors he did his best not to let the place disturb him. On occasion though he couldn't help but check over his shoulder. The cold feeling of the magic in the area still disturbing him. Rubbing off the goosebumps on his arms he jumped over a gaping hole in the corridor and continued to track the scent.

It took longer then he'd expected, but eventually he came to a room the pipe disappeared into.

The doors had been bent and were near broken though they'd managed to stay locked closed. He wished who'd ever destroyed the place would have been kind enough to break them for him. Not that it would take much to break them off anyway. He was just being petty. Slotting his fingers between the sliding doors he yanked them open.

But, when the air from the inside the room was let free from its confines he fell to his knees as the smell of death and decay entered his senses. He choked and his eyes watered rapidly. Putting a hand over his nose and mouth in hopes of filtering out the air he took in the room. The he didn't have to look far before he found what he was looking for. A body, similar to the ones he'd seen before only larger, lay strapped to a large rock with chains strapping its body to the hard surface.

Holding his breath he sent out his sense towards the body, not daring to enter the place. Upon reaching the body he immediately noticed the difference between this one and the other ones. However this had been, they were the genuine article. A true take-over mage. The second thing he noticed was that they were dead. Not only had all the magic in their body been drained before their death, but they'd died in an excruciatingly slow way. Whatever they'd done to keep them in this form past magical exhaustion had been part of the reason they'd died. The other one being the broken pipe that was stabbed directly into their stomach.

They'd bled out and died slowly.

At least though he knew what had happened. Take-over magic was widely uncontrollable and if it was forced into the body of an adult mage then the beast would over take them completely. A child's body could adapt, but an adult would have no hope. It had forcefully degraded those people into nothing more then wild animals with not even a fifth of the power a usual take-over granted. In fact he'd guess they were weaker then they had been as human mages. The mindlessness of the beasts and the weakness of the take-over preventing real power.

Noticing a fallen clipboard near the body he steeled himself and forced himself to enter quickly. Grabbing it before he rushed out. Feeling his eyes tearing from the stench. Truly he hated his advanced senses right then.

Finally getting a bit of distance from the room he released his pent up air and sucked air that simply felt gloriously clean by comparison. Sighing in relief he looked down at the clipboard he'd managed to snag and quickly skimmed through the information. What he found wasn't pleasant.

Take-over magic was one that required an innate magical gift to use. To anyone else it was simply impossible. It also made the possessor more compatible with things like transformation magic due to the similarity. But, unlike transformation magic take-over magic could not be used without an innate talent. Their were few magics like that, but it was one of them. Even for people who possessed it as their innate magic it was difficult to use. Given that using it to it's full potential required you to beat the creature inside you that you sought to use. Not to physically beat. But, to be mentally stronger then the creature. It was either that or if yours was amiable you came to an agreement. He was unlucky on that front, it was one of the reason's he…

_Don't think about that now Naruto, _he silently admonished. _You'll get distracted, then angry, then sad, then angry again. Bad combo._

Shaking his head Naruto focused on the information he'd gained.

Apparently the people here were looking for a way to transfer the innate magic of one person into another by sucking it from their body and transferring it into another. From what he could glean though they'd failed on all accounts. Even if the children's bodies had adapted it had simply been for their magic to absurd the other magic instead of incorporating it into their system. Eventually that had failed to though because the children's bodies had become so overloaded beyond their capacity they'd died. All, but one.

_Test Subject 3373._

His mind immediately flashed to the picture of the girl he'd seen earlier that day. That had been the same subject number they'd given her and yet he still had no name for the girl. Still they'd given reference to her and it was possible that what more information on her could be found in this room chamber they'd given reference to. He wouldn't have been so fixated on her if he didn't think she was of great importance.

Information on her being kept in the leaders room. Her being the only test subject that these tests had worked on. It all indicated she was central to this story in some way. Folding the paper he placed in his pocket with the photograph.

He needed to find out what happened to this girl.

* * *

The closer he'd got to the room the more things seemed to be destroyed. Indicating that the destruction had originated from that place.

Climbing over several piles of rubble he pushed his way through a caved in passageway. A part of him that wasn't annoyed at having to make his way through such destruction actually marvelled at the amount of it. From the outside he'd clearly seen how bad the destruction was. The building looking like it had been collapsed near in half. But, even if he'd made his way through the top half of the fallen tower it hadn't been this bad. Sure he'd had to use the walls as the floor, but the destruction hadn't been so evident.

Now, getting closer to the source he found himself climbing on the ceiling instead of the floor. Having to sometimes blast his way through parts of caved in passageways that had offered no pathway for him to take. He'd even had to resort to **Tsuki no kurai sokumen - Dark side of the Moon **more often then he'd like simply because he'd wanted to avoid being crushed under unstable passageways.

Be the time he'd gotten to the written location he found himself covered in inordinate amount of dirt. He supposed it helped with camouflage, not that he really needed it, but it was useful nonetheless.

Shrugging to himself he entered the room through what appeared to be part passageway part giant hole in the wall. Slipping quietly into the passageway he used the shadows of the room to hide himself from any possible enemies though he had his magic readied to cast a spell if need be. Sticking to the shadows he checked his surroundings quickly, suddenly feeling grateful the dirt had dulled the almost luminous quality of his hair. It really was counterproductive to Margidda's teachings.

Glancing round the room he quickly noted that most of the place had been destroyed and very little remained of it's previous structure. From what he could glean it seemed as it there had previously been a large dugout at the centre of the room. Spanning several meters across and deep though it was now impressively filled rubble that looked as if it had caved in from the ceiling. Though part of it still remained in tact. He actually wished it wasn't because a magic that felt like brush with death was rolling off the statue.

He shivered.

Sensing no magical signatures in the room he slipped further inside though after his previous errors he was careful to keep his guard up. He sniffed the at the air to just to be sure there wasn't anyone in the room with him. The room seemed to smell like the rest of the place… at least at first. There was something, just a hint of something that smelt different from the cold death that lingered about the place.

It was an old smell, something that should have faded with time. However, it seemed to be lingering about the wires that hung from the sides of what was once the hole at the centre of the room. Moving closer he inspected the wires breathing in deeply as he took in the smell. Smells were something hard to forget and could often be ingrained into your subconscious without realising it. This one was… beautiful. He'd never thought to call a scent beautiful and yet it was. It smelt of roses and ice. Like a cold winters day in the mountains. It reminded him of the winter months in the moutons. He'd been trained to ignore the snow having grown up in a place that was often coated in ice during the winter months. It allowed him to appreciate its beauty more. This smell reminded him of that place. Of home and a feeling of nostalgia set in.

Yet, he could feel it had been tainted. The natural smell had been tainted by something dark and acrid. He felt upset that someone dare taint something so beautiful. Something so pure. He was aware it was irrational and only Margidda's training allowed him to keep his emotions in check. When he met Brain he was going to destroy the bastard. In fact if he met him now, he would destroy him. S-class mage or not.

Luckily for him though another group of take-over mutants had decided to hunt him down. Normally he preferred to avoid this confrontation if he could, but these creatures had clearly just offered themselves up as sacrifice. It was a large group too. Around thirty of them.

Grinning viscously as he took in his opponents he allowed his cold anger to flourish. Margidda would disapprove he was sure, but at the moment he wasn't sure he cared. He was going to destroy these mutts and then he was going to destroy this place. Wipe it from history so that now child ever had to undergo what this one had. He only wished he'd managed to find out her name.

Cracking his knuckles he flared his magic as the beasts circled him.

"Come one beasties, show me what you got!"

Yes, Margidda would definitely have disapproved of his violent actions, though not the moral code he followed.

* * *

"So, you completed the mission?" asked the man who once again hid his face in the shadows of his hat.

"Yes," he replied going through every effort possible to keep his face relaxed and neutral. Even clenching his jaw would be a dead give away of his feelings towards the man and that place.

"Everything destroyed."

"Like it never existed, just as you ordered," he answered.

"Did you managed to find out what happened there?" he inquired.

Taking a deep breathe Naruto explained. "It would appear that they had been conducting experiments that the council would have disapproved of" - at least he hoped they would have disapproved - "and had the leader had decided it best he keep these to himself giving you only simple reports without detail."

"And these experiments were?"

"Originally it appeared they were aiming to force one innate magic into another. However, this endeavour seemed to fail leaving all subjects dead. All, but one that is. Instead of incorporating a new innate magic into the subjects system it seemed to expand their magical containers. At least in the case of the children. The adults or subjects beyond puberty seemed to die or be taken over by the innate magic forced upon them. Turning into nothing, but mindless beasts. However, the-"

"You killed them correct."

Naruto nodded stiffly. It was bad enough he had to talk so much, but interrupting him made it worse.

"Good, carry on then."

"They changed tactics. Instead of trying to incorporate innate magic into individuals they took the ability to expand a persons magical container instead. But, it only worked on one subject. Born with too much magic her magical container it seemed the experiments succeeded on her," he explained.

"Fascinating, and a name?"

He resisted gripping the photograph in his pocket tightly. "No name was given."

"Pity," he murmured.

Naruto contemplate smashing the guy's head into the wall, but held back. He'd probably be unsuccessful anyway. Given the difference in their power level.

"Did you happen to find why communication stopped."

"When I arrived the building seemed to have been destroyed in several places. My investigation indicates it was caused from the inside out, not the other way around. There was no evidence to indicate it, but I think one of their test subjects did it." It went unspoken which test subject he meant.

"Good, you are dismissed. Collect your reward from the servant outside the door."

Bowing stiffly Naruto made his way out the room. "And boy," he stopped with his hand on the handle. "Don't try tell anyone about this, you know the consequences of a magical oath after all."

Indeed he did, though he'd be searching for a way out as soon as he go the chance. Even if he couldn't bring the acts of the council to light, he refused to keep himself bound by an oath. An oath that went against his nature. Nonetheless he nodded his head in agreement and submission. "Yes sir," he murmured.

"Good boy, off you go then."

He bristled at being treated like nothing more then a common pet, but did his best to shake it off. It wouldn't do to attack a council member.

Closing the door behind him he frowned. He needed to find a way to could remove and find out who that girl in the picture is.

* * *

**Translation:**

This is probably not exact so I apologise. I sort of had to use a round about way to match the words to the ones used by the other dragon slayers in the anime. Using the most direct form of saying it doesn't work. It comes out all wrong. So, this was the best I could come up with.

**Tsukiryū no Hōkō - **Moon Dragon's Roar

**Yoruryū no Hōkō - **Night Dragon's Roar

**Tsuki no kurai sokumen - **Dark side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

I'm sure you all know who that girl was. Not that hard to figure out - Ultear - if you don't know. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to save her, but that would make the story boring wouldn't it. It also wouldn't mesh with the time frame so I didn't go for it. However, she will be an important factor in his life. I haven't yet decided if I want to use Mirajane or Ultear as the pairing. But, this mission was given to Naruto for the possibility of it being Ultear. I've set a list bellow of why I didn't chose Erza. Between Ultear and Mirajane it's a tough chose because they're both equally awesome. I'll probably pick one though, but I thought I'd let you know a harem with those two is a possibility if only a small one - like microscopic tiny - I'm more likely to pick. I'm not actually sure if pairing him with just two girls even counts as a harem though. Either way harem is unlikely in the end.

**Erza: **I didn't want to pick Erza because she has a bit of a thing for Jellal. She'd also quite a common choice in pairings which isn't that much of a surprise given her looks and prominence in the series. She also has the whole red hair like his mom thing which makes her a popular choice. However, I think that making Naruto a dragon slayer is unoriginal enough. I didn't want to take it further. I'll make them friends or something like that. Maybe go on a date.

**Harem: **I don't really want to do a harem. I'm fine with incorporating various anime cliches into my writing style, but I'm not sure if I could write a harem. It might detract from the story which is really something I want to avoid. However, I have stated that if I can't pick between Mirajane and Ultear that it's possible I'll chose it. However, it's likely I'll pick one rather then go for it.

Sorry that list was so long, but I felt like you my readers needed to know the reasons for my choice or potential choices. Please review and let me know what you think! You've been really helpful with ideas and opinions.

**Poll: **Please don't forget to check out my poll either. Vote for which Naruto character you want as his exceed! You get to vote for your two favourites on the list, so pick wisely. In the lead so far we have a certain some one that looks like a clear winner. If you object or agree show your support by voting.


	8. Chapter 8: Fight Me

**Disclaimer: **Hey look I've changed my disclaimer have you noticed! I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail as sad and disappointing as it is. Woe is me and all that jazz.

**Author's Note: **I'm back. I mean it was a few extra days, but still. I'm back! Naruto is going to meet the new guild member, take a guess who. What will he think of him?

**WARNING: **This chapter is largely for laughs! You have been warned!

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, flashbacks, dreams and apparently letters too! (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 8:**

The moment Naruto walked into the guild he was attacked. Although, a better description would be that someone attempted to attack him. Someone with pink hair who wasn't even tall enough to reach his shoulder, perhaps not even his chest. Someone that charged him with a loud yell.

"Fight me!" he cried as he jumped with a fist full of fire at the blonde.

Reacting instinctively Naruto stepped lightly to the side letting the boy fall past him before slamming his leg into the boys back. Sending him flying into the hard wooden doors. Blinking rapidly at the odd happening Naruto watched the strange human slowly peel himself off the door. Leaving a remarkable large indent behind in his place.

Turning round to face the rest of the guild who were staring at the scene he raised a brow and asked, "What just happened?"

Before anyone could respond to the question the pink haired boy jumped back to his feet. Seemingly recovered from his body to door encounter. He jumped into what Naruto guessed to be some sort of loose fighting stance and started bouncing up and down on his toes. His body brimming with energy.

"Fight me!" he once again declared.

Naruto furrowed his brow. "Why do you want to fight me little girl?"

Natsu froze where he stood. The punk had just called him a girl. He was unfortunately unaware that Naruto had trouble differentiating between boys and girls when they were young.

"I'm a boy!" he shouted swinging once again at Naruto's face and once again missing.

"But, your hair is pink," Naruto pointed out most obviously.

"So! What's that got to do with it!"

Naruto reached up to twirl a piece of hair with a confused look on his face, "Cana said that pink is a girls' colour."

The girl in question quickly hid behind the bar. She did not want her new pink haired guild member to take it out on her. It wasn't her fault honestly. She'd just noticed Naruto had trouble telling the difference between them. Apparently he'd had an odd upbringing. So, she'd decided to help in her own way being explaining clothing, hair length and colours normally associated with each. While Natsu certainly dressed like a boy and had short hair it was undeniably pink. Which she'd said to Naruto was a clear indicator the person was a girl. She damned her helpful nature.

The small boy stared at Naruto in shock for several moments before sprinting away from him. Fists still blazing screaming for Cana to come out from where ever she was hiding. Naruto wasn't sure how safe that was inside a wooden structure, but ignored it. At least the kid wasn't badgering him anymore. The boy was just lucky it was afternoon and not midday.

Shaking his head in disbelief Naruto moved over to bar and slid into a stool next to Laxus still feeling slightly dazed by the odd greeting. He turned to face the taller boy.

"I take it _that_ is the new guild member you wanted me to meet?" he asked.

"Hai," he replied with a grin a teasingly lilt still in his voice. "Notice anything odd about him?"

"Other then the fact that he attacked me?"

Laxus nodded.

"He's extremely loud and will probably be the cause of many headaches in the future. Other then that… well, he did feel kind of familiar you know. Like I should know him or I've met him before even if I'm quite sure I haven't. I'm sure kaa-san mentioned something about it, but for the life of me I just can't remember what," he murmured is he fiddled with his hair in thought.

Laxus grinned. This was going to be good. "He claims to be a dragon slayer."

Naruto paused for a moment to consider his words - and to get over the surprise of meeting another dragon slayer so suddenly - before nodding his head, "She did mention something like that. Anyway I got to go see the master. Is he in his office?"

"Hai, what you need him for?"

"Nothing really, just a little… problem on my mission."

"Well, he's in his office if you need him," Laxus replied deciding it was best not to ask Naruto about what had happened. The pale blonde looked troubled and they hadn't known each other long enough for him to suddenly become a confident.

"Arigatou," he replied with a nod of his head. Heading to the back of the room he knocked on an easy to miss door waiting for Makarov's acknowledgement before slipping inside. "Master," he greeted with a small bow.

"Ah, Naruto to what do I owe the pleasure," he greeted with a grin and a wave of his hand indicating for Naruto to sit in one of the unoccupied seats in front of his desk. Abiding by his request Naruto situated himself on one of the chairs. Leaning back against the rest though keeping himself ready for any form of battle. Margidda had engrained this into him through various sneak attacks throughout his trained. It was better to be prepared else he would regret it.

"I recently took a mission request off the board from the council or at least one man from the council," he began, answering Makarov's earlier question.

"Hhhmmm… I'd hoped one of the other guilds would accept it before someone here did."

Naruto nodded, "I would have left it alone myself if not for an unfortunate curious streak and a need for the large reward they offered. Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know that I took it and I'd tell you what I can about it."

"You can't tell me everything?" he asked.

"There have been certain restrictions placed on what I can and can't tell you," he replied stiffly only just managing to find the words that would allow him to explain without breaking anything. He could feel the spell restricting what he could say.

"Oh, one of those eh?"

Naruto nodded.

"There is little I can tell you, but the bare minimum. I am going to be searching for a way around it though. So, when I find out how I'll tell you everything," Naruto explained. He then remembered a request he needed to make, "Which reminds me, before I forget could I request a bit of time to eventually head over to the Magic Library to research the problem. Just a week once a month or so."

Makarov nodded his head in agreement, "Sure."

"Good, anyway there's not much I can tell you really. It was a request from the magic council to…" he searched for a word he could say, "look into certain events pertaining to the Bureau of Magical Development. The request was made by a man whose face I couldn't see and whose name I don't know. He wore a hat that kept his face in the shadows. I'm surprised I could actually day that much about him."

"Perhaps he didn't target his identity when he cast the spell," Makarov suggested.

Naruto hummed in agreement, "It's possible. Well, there seems to be greater restrictions placed upon what I can say about the place then him. All I think I can say is that several…" he wanted to say experiments, but found the words lodged in his throat. Sighing he continued, "Several discoveries were made in regards to the…" once again the words lodged in his throat. Now he was actually getting irritated. "In regards to the magical container and its… advancement."

He couldn't say more then that. Not even mention the mutated take-over creatures or the fact that he harmed them. It was irritating in the extreme. Then he remembered something. It wouldn't let him say that, but it would help at least. Digging into his pocket he pulled out the picture of the girl he'd stored there taking a moment to look at her young face before handing it over to Makarov. "This is an image of one of the… subjects there. Perhaps you can identify her."

Taking the image Makarov glanced over it with a frown on his face. "She's familiar in some odd way, but I don't know who she is." Sighing Naruto took back the picture and slid it into his pocket. He'd hoped the Master would have had an idea who she was.

"I'm sorry that's all I can tell you Master. I was hoping to be able to get out more, but apparently not."

"That's fine Naruto. Something is better then nothing," he responded.

Standing up Naruto gave Makarov a small bow and headed for the door, "Arigatou, Master."

_Now I just need to find and apartment, _he thought. _Then I can finally look at those books Margidda left at the back of the cave. She said they would teach me things she hadn't had the time to explain properly. I hope it's something awesome._

He hadn't looked at them yet because he'd wanted to make sure they weren't something extremely top secret before opening. He didn't want someone trying to steal them or something like that. They'd been given to him by his kaa-san and he wasn't going to let anyone get their hands on them.

* * *

He felt like he'd seen one hundred apartments. He knew it hadn't been that many, but it sure felt like it. It wasn't like he searched for fault with every apartment he looked at. It was more like the faults were thrown in his face. All of them had some kind of problem from the location to the money to the size. He just couldn't find the right one. But, now… finally now! He had found one that seemed just right. He didn't want to say it out loud in case he jinxed it or something, but he thought it might be the one.

He didn't want to sound like a love sick fool either, but the place seemed perfect for him. A small one bedroom apartment near enough to Fairy Tail for a civilian to walk it in about ten minutes. It wasn't overly large for certain, but it was big enough for him. A small kitchen, living room and a clean bathroom. It was also built in one of the newer buildings in town which meant it hadn't been lived in much before.

Restraining the grin he felt like giving the landlord he checked round the place once more to make sure nothing was wrong with it. Other then the fact that it was largely unfurnished there didn't seem to be a problem. The walls were painted a nice pale cream, the floors a light wood colour and there didn't seem to be any sort of holes or infestation in the walls or ceiling. It was also a pretty decently priced. He'd only be renting, but that wasn't a problem. He was hoping to get a house when he eventually built up the money or when he made S-class. Then he'd be able to consistently take higher paying missions. He doubted he'd easily find a mission that paid as well as the one he'd just been on.

Spinning round to face the landlord he finally allowed himself to grin. "I'll take it."

His landlord, however, left much to be desired. The short man with hardly any hair on his head and an oddly shaped face that made Naruto think of salmon seemed unable to be incapable of smiling. His face set in a sullen frown full of distain. "I don't accept any late payments, got it? I want that 80,000 jewels by the end of every month and if I don't get it you're out. I won't accept anything less, _mage_," he finished with venom.

Naruto raised a brow. Clearly the man had something against mages. He hadn't a clue what, but it was obvious the man wasn't going to suddenly turn into a fan of his at any rate. Sighing and automatically reaching up to tug on one of his shaggy locks he nodded. "Hai."

"And I expect your first payment now," he said with a hand held out.

Not wanting to give away how much money he had on hand Naruto waved him off. "I'll come by you desk later today. Is that fine?"

The man looked like he wanted to argue, but gave up and nodded. The boy wasn't going against what he asked after all. But, he was feeling slightly dubious about the whole thing. For one the boy didn't look older then fourteen, he could perhaps push for a young looking fifteen year old, but the man doubted it. The boys growth pattern indicated a younger age. For two the boy was mage. That in itself was a big enough reason. Unfortunately he couldn't just turn the boy away. He was a paying customer and he'd been looking for someone to rent the room for a while.

"Make sure that you do," he said to the pale boy before turning and leaving the room with a frown.

"Arigatou," Naruto said in thanks though the man failed to return the curtesy.

Watching the man leaving the apartment waiting for the tell tale click of the door closing before quickly threw his bag to floor. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a smaller beige bag. The bag filled with the books his kaa-san had left for him. Sitting with the bag in font of him on the floor he suddenly found himself hesitant. This was the last gift he'd ever received from his mother. When he opened this he would know what was inside, but at the same time it would no longer be… he didn't know how to put it into words. He just knew it would be different. Perhaps that was part of the reason he hadn't looked yet. It was something he'd never admit, but there seemed to be some truth there.

Sighing he reached up a had to fiddle with his hair, but stopped mid-movement letting his hand floor to the floor with a soft thud. He really needed to let go of whatever was stopping him from opening the bag and just get it over and done with. Rip it off like his kaa-san torturously liked doing to his bandages. Taking a deep breathe he gripped either side of the bag. His hands were shaking, but with another deep breathe he managed to steady them.

_And… now! _he thought as he pulled open the bag with a violent tug.

He released the breathe he'd been holding with relief before turning his gaze back to the inside of the bag. Taped to the top was a note with his mother's messy scrawl. Messy only because she'd had to try and write in such a small place when her nail was similar in size to his whole body. It should have been impossible, but she'd practiced over a long period of time to get it to an acceptable level.

Pulling the note out he quickly read over it.

_Naruto,_

_This books have got me through some hard times. Some really lonely times and now I think it's time I pass them on to you. You're just lucky I keep an extra copy of everything over wise I'd never part with them. A wise man many years ago wrote them. Now I give his glorious gift of knowledge to you. Feel grateful to your predecessor for introducing them to me. Otherwise the world would be a much duller place. Take care of these books Naruto or else I will find a way to get to you._

_Love,_

_Your Kaa-san_

Blinking in surprise at the way his kaa-san had practically waxed lyrical about the books Naruto raised and eyebrow before sliding the note into his pocket with the picture he still kept there. It would be nice to have a memento of his kaa-san. Even if it was an oddly out of character letter. The only part seemingly in character being her threat at the end. Deciding the books must be good if Margidda had enjoyed them so much he pulled one off the top.

"Icha Icha," he read out loud as he took in the front cover. A scantly clad woman being chased by a man. Raising an eyebrow at the odd picture he flipped to the back of the book seeing a picture of a grinning man with wild white hair and a single red line going down either side of his face from eye corner to jaw. He cocked his head. The man was certainly odd looking.

There was also a small biographical description at the bottom of the man who seemed to be called Jiraiya. Apparently he'd been a wondering mage, considering himself to be a Toad Sage due to his ability to summon toads. It certainly seemed to be an interesting magic. Checking the date of publication Naruto nearly chocked. This book was written some four hundred years ago. Yes, he knew when the last dragon slayers had been taught. But, it was one thing to know and another thing to see it so casually in a book from the era.

Pushing back that thought he slowly pulled back the front page to read the text in front of him. Surely it held a well of information that could truly bring him to new levels. As soon as he began ready he realised that it was not a text on magic, but rather a fictional story book. Frowning as he continued further on he wondered why his kaa-san wanted him to read such a thing. Surely it couldn't be that important. But, he continued, perhaps the secrets lay somewhere in the book.

On round about the sixth page the story Naruto's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair though he quickly controlled and ordered the expression on his face into something more neutral. Had he been a more… conventionally raised boy he probably would have been a red faced, stuttering, bloody nosed idiot by this point. Either continuing out of perversion, flung it away in disgust or passed out due to blood loss. As it was he continued with an almost… sick fascination as he read the acts that took place in the book. When he first started reading the passage he'd almost put the book down in disbelief. However, the knowledge that his kaa-san had ordered him to read the books had him continue on through.

Going from porn filled passage to porn filled passage as a whole world of information now flooded his brain.

It seemed so absurd and yet suddenly a whole lot of things made so much sense. At first he hadn't believed it, but the more he read the more it just seemed so normal. What he couldn't understand was why his kaa-san had left him these books. He knew enough to understand it simply wasn't normal for mothers to leave their sons books filled with sex. It just made no sense on any level to him. He also didn't understand why his kaa-san hadn't told him sooner, in fact why she hadn't told him herself. It would've been awkward as all hell, but surely it made more sense. It was only when he got to the last word on the last page that all his confusion was answered.

As soon as he read the last word on the page the note in his pocket vibrated. Feeling confused he quickly pulled it out and noticed the writing on it had changed from what it said originally. He didn't know how she'd done it, but is was a clever idea for sure. Reading the note an almost deadpan stare crossed his face.

_Naruto, _

_I'm sure you're confused as to why I've left you these books rather then tell you in person. Or why I didn't tell you sooner. In fact I bet you're wondering why I made you read such perverse literature in the first place considering I'm your kaa-san._

Naruto wondered if she'd read his present mind in the past. It all seemed so accurate. Perhaps it just showed hoe well she knew him.

_Well the answer is quite simple. I like to mess with your mind. A fact which you well know. In fact I not only like to mess with your mind, I like to do it in the most complex way possible. I've not only messed with your mind in the ways you think. But, in even more elaborate ways because now you have to live knowing that not only is your kaa-san a pervert, but that you read the same books too!_

_Love, _

_Your Kaa-san_

_P.S. I expect you to finished those books. I'll know if you didn't. I will know._

Naruto stared at the piece of paper in disbelief. He gazed at the paper in his hands for several moments then turned his gaze on the books before returning back to the note. If he were a normal boy he'd probably be in tears at this point. As it was he couldn't stop the little smirk that flitted across his face. It was so like his kaa-san to mess with him like this. Even if a part of him did feel like finding her and attempting to beat the crap out of her - failure was guaranteed - the greater part of him was filled with a sense of nostalgia.

He wasn't sure if that's what Margidda had intended with the prank, but it was the result none the less.

Shaking his head he pocketed the note. He'd go out to buy himself some furniture or at least look at some to make his apartment more habitable and when he was done with that he would read those books. He had to after all. Else his kaa-san find out otherwise.

* * *

She'd come up with her plan when he'd been in the middle of training. Meditating further up the mountain leaving her alone in her cave. Grinning in triumph she went to the back of the cave and dragged out from a hidden spot in the wall a bag filled with old perverse books. A preservation charm on the bag to protect them from ageing. It was her previous dragon slayer's work. She'd loved this books.

Margidda was suddenly beyond grateful for the girl's perverse side. She thought Margidda hadn't known, but she had. Nothing could escape her. Even if it had irritated her it was now a part of her mastermind scheme.

Her scheme to turn her son into an anti-pervert.

She'd thought that if she just didn't give him the birds and the bees talk it would save him from the perverts of the world. But, she didn't trust the rest of the humans not to corrupt her son. She would have to find a way to do it herself. A way to disturb him so badly he'd never walk that side of life. Her plan could not fail.

Margidda had never read the books herself, but her son didn't have to know that. If he thought he'd read the same perverted books as his mother surely it would disgust and disturb him to the point where he'd never turn to that side. Yes, it would work. Best of all it would be disguised as a simple way to mess with his mind. Well, she confessed it would be messing with his mind. Just not in the way he expected it would.

_I will save you, Naruto-kun. Yes, those people will never corrupt you in such a way. I won't let another child of mine fall to the dark side, _she thought as she began her mastermind plan.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It was so much easier to write the whole Bureau of Magical Development thing then this. I forgot how tough it was just writing general interactions. Man what a pain. Anyway I hope you liked the whole pervert books thing. We just can't let our favourite pervert sage be completely forgotten right. Got to have humour. Fairy Tail is legend for having humour in the most random moments. I would say unexpected moments, but it happens so often you almost always expect it. This chapter was certainly more lighthearted then the last two, the most important part was meeting Natsu and him talking with Makarov. A lot of this was just fun.

Please review readers, let me know about things you want to happen in the future. Any idea for how various missions go, where Naruto finds his exceed egg, or taking an S-Class test which I will be writing. Seriously, tell me who should be in the exam because the only sure characters from the canon past are Cana and Laxus. Help me.

**Poll: **For those of you who don't know or didn't read it last time. I do have a poll up to vote for who Naruto's exceed should be. SO far we have someone so far in the lead it's actually kind of funny. But, if you want to change that or be sure it happens then please vote for your favourite Naruto character on the list! Thank you!

**Pairing: **After much thought and reading various reviews I've decided… (drum roll)… that I still don't know what the fuck to do. Ultear and Mirajane are difficult to chose between. Which means I'm just going to let it play out and go with what ever seems to suit the story. It won't be easy… but I'm looking forward to it. Laughs madly.


	9. Chapter 9: The Odd Arrival

**Disclaimer: **If you didn't notice last time that I changed it I hope you do this time! I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail as sad and disappointing as it is. Woe is me and all that jazz. Super duper jazz.

**Author's Note: **First off, a quote from an anonymous reviewer, "Ultear is great. Ultear is lovely. Ultear is the epitome of everything Naruto stands for: craftiness and passion. Ultear is great because she's better than Mirajane. Most importantly Ultear has big BOOBS. That is all. Thank you for writing this beautiful story." That is one of the funniest reviews I have ever read, I just had to quote it. I almost decided just to pick Ultear on principle because of it. Be grateful Mirajane fans that I didn't.

So, chapter nine is here! Let there be dancing and insanity. Fine, I'll keep it to myself. Anyway there's a bit of a time skip between this chapter and the last one. Not all the way to Lucy! But, a bit of jump nonetheless. Can't stay there forever or I'll never catch up! It's getting further into the plot now as we see the story develop.

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 9:**

"Laxus."

"Hai."

"If you don't somehow grow the balls to attack me very soon then it's quite possible I'll die of old age before it happens."

There was silence for several moments before Laxus sent and arch of lightning flying at Naruto with a wave of his hand. Twisting his body to the side Naruto shifted out of the way just in time to watch the lightning speed past the right side of his face. Giving Laxus a fanged grin he returned with his own wave of blinding white widespread magic that lacked the power of even his weakest Dragon Roars, but could target a larger area which he knew was a good move given Laxus's speed. His estimation was proved right when he saw Laxus having to waste magical energy to forcibly carve his way through the magic.

"Come on Laxus, you can't have been serious with that attack," he taunted. He knew taunting an opponent just because you held the temporary upper hand was never a good move, but at the moment it was necessary. Laxus saw him as a friend and as such didn't want to attack him in case he accidentally harmed him. It was a good caution he supposed, given that they were around equal power meaning both would have to go all out to keep up with the other. If one had been weaker or greatly stronger then the other, it would have made the situation easier to deal with.

Hands on his knees Laxus looked up and glared and Naruto, "Remind me why I'm doing this again."

"I need training to perfect a technique and you want my help with the magic that Lacrima could give you. It's a trade off. A good one too given that we're the best people to help each other in this situation. Besides, it's good training either way," Naruto replied.

Looking back down at his feet Laxus nodded before shifting back into a fighting stance. "Fine, but I hope you're ready to take a beating."

Naruto shrugged, before giving him another grin, "We'll see."

There was absolute stillness for several moments before both opponents shifted quickly into action. Lightning sparked round Laxus's body before he launched himself at Naruto's body at speeds hardly visible to the human eye. Catching Laxus by surprise Naruto muttered a quick spell under his breathe and instead of dodging, took his attack full on - in a manner of speaking. Instead of his lightning surrounded fist connecting with Naruto he found himself flying straight through him. Only his magic allowing him to change directions quickly and avoid falling to the floor.

_What the hell? _he thought in surprise.

But, he didn't allow it to deter him, rushing Naruto again only to receive the same result. He growled in irritation launching a quick flurry of punches and kicks the feeling of frustration growing as none of them connected. He was almost ready to ask Naruto himself what he was doing when suddenly it clicked in his mind. He knew Naruto was the Moon and Night Dragon Slayer, what he'd forgotten was his research on his power. Not Dragon Slayer magic, but rather the element he represented. Moon magic at it's core was negation magic, negating the effects of spells. Naruto seemed to take this a step further and turn into a literal ghost. Not feeling the effects of magic or matter. It didn't appear though that he was able to cast other magic when he was using the spell. The only way he could that to remove that form was to create too much magical power to negate.

Stepping back he chanted with his fist raised into the air, _"__Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"_

Gasping in surprise as he watched the gathering of magical power above him Naruto quickly released the spell. Knowing he wasn't yet able to withstand that kind of magical blast. This was going to cost him to defend against. Gathering his magic in both of his hands he raised them above his head to guard himself and murmured, "**Hikari Kara Shahei - Shielding from the Light**."

A shell of darkness began to grow form his raised fists. Growing and shaping until a shield completely surrounded his body. He just hoped the spell worked against lightning. Then the light came crashing down upon him. A ball of lightning like he'd never seen before. Groaning at the pressure he fell to his knees as the strain pushed against his shield. Forcing more magic into his shield he took several deep breathes searching for his centre in the raging storm. His shield was not designed for lightning precisely. It was made to protect against those who used sun or light magic, that which was his natural opposite. Lightning while similar wasn't exactly the same and it was costing him.

For a moment Laxus felt his heart stop. Afraid he'd actually killed his friend as the dust cloud around Naruto failed to clear. Then he heard a cough and a muttered curse before a concentrated blast of slivery white magic was sent straight at him. Not having time to defend with his own he dodged with a spark of lightning before launching himself at the source of the magic. Clearing the dust with his quick movement. Naruto was there to meet him with the gravity set heavy upon his body arms raised like a cross in front of him. The collision had the ground shaking and a shockwave blasting the air around the outwards.

Lightening the gravity Naruto quickly twisted his body round Laxus's fist.

"**Yoru no Tsume - Night Claws**," he murmured slashing at Laxus unprotected back. Fortunately for the older boy he had quick reflexes and managed to dodge out the way receiving only light scratches across instead of the deep slashes he would have received instead. Hardly noticing the injury he returned with his own kick to Naruto's side that the paler teen dodged with a quick lightening of gravity. Leaving it that way he grabbed onto Laxus's shoulder. Digging his claws in deep before contorting his body round and launching a kick at his side.

Blocking the limbs Laxus raised the lighting power arching round his body and forced Naruto to let go with a hiss.

Moving further apart from each other they glared across the field. "That spell hurt."

"Well, your ghost thing was annoying me," Laxus replied.

"Hhhmmm… learnt anything useful?"

"A bit, though I think Natsu's would be more suited to me then yours."

"You're probably right, but I'll talk more about the basics later. In the end you have to make it your own anyway," Naruto agreed.

"I suppose," he murmured. "Did fighting me help you get any closer to perfecting that technique?"

"Every fight helps."

Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, it was helpful. Arigatou and all that," he replied. "It was good training anyway."

There was silence for several moments before Laxus spoke, "Want to carry on?"

Naruto grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

Flaring their magic, aura's shaping round them they readied their attacks. Preparing to fire a blast they were both stopped mid-spell by the sudden appearance of a little girl with white hair in the middle of their fight, freezing both of them. "You shouldn't be fighting!"

"Uh… little boy-"

"She's a girl Naruto, remember Cana's lesson. Look at the dress plus its pink, how did you miss that?" he interrupted.

"Oh, right. Little girl we're not really fighting we're-"

"Lisanna!" called out a loud feminine voice.

"Am I ever going to finish a-" muttered Naruto only to be interrupted again this time by a loud male voice.

"Lisanna!"

"I give up," he sighed releasing the magic he'd built up, Laxus giving him a smirk before doing the same. "Look tiny, we weren't really fighting."

The small girl - now identified as Lisanna - still continued to frown though, in obvious disbelief. "But you were hurting each other!"

"Well," Laxus started, "sometimes that happens when train-"

Suddenly a taller white haired girl came stumbling out the forest not really noticing anything, but the small girl standing in the middle of the clearing. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran forward giving the girl a tight hug, "Don't scare me like that."

"Mira-nee," the girl said with a smile.

"See, it happens to you too," Naruto pointed out to Laxus. Inside though there was a little white haired man in his head representing his inner pervert that was giving the girl a good look up and down. _Too young now, but she has potential, _it whispered.

The older boy resisted sticking his tongue out at the pale teen. He'd never be caught dead doing something so childish. His words however, did have the result of alerting the new arrival to their presence in the clearing. Realising she wasn't alone the older girl - presumably a sibling given their similar appearance - stood protectively in front of her sister, trying to guard the girl from both sides.

"What did you do to my sister!?" she asked, doing her best to look as menacing as possible. _Oh, she will be wild in bed one day._

_You got that from one comment? _Naruto asked, questioning this perverted voice.

_One very commanding comment. How can you not see it! _the perverted voice pled.

Naruto mentally shook his head, "Why do you assumed we did anything to her?"

"Because you probably did," she replied giving him a dark look.

_Naruto, _Laxus thought, _why couldn't you have just said we did nothing. Now this whole stupid thing could escalate._

Both the boys stared at her for several moments, unsure exactly what to say when they increasingly awkward moment was interrupted by another arrival. He came tumbling through the bush far less gracefully then the last arrival. Landing roughly on his hands and knees before scrambling back to his feet and wiping the dust off his blue suit. Looking round he took in the scene in front of him. "Ah… gomen, I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"Elf-nii-chan," shouted Lisanna. Clearly distracted from her earlier vendetta against Naruto and Laxus. Starting a run towards him with arms wide open and a big smile on her face. She was unfortunately stopped by the older girl who grabbed the back of her dress and plopped her back behind her. "Later, Lisanna. Elfman, come here quick," she ordered her nervousness at the situation hidden beneath a commanding exterior.

Using the time the boy was walking over to the two girls, Naruto quickly searched them with his magic immediately noticing at the start they were all mages or at least had the potential to be with a decent amount of magical power. Looking deeper he felt himself almost slip into a state of shock. _How could they… how could they all use take-over magic? _he thought in shock. It was clear from his findings that they all had innate take-over magic. Each one seeming to be slightly different from the other as most magics are, but it was take-over magic he felt.

Pushing passed the shock he felt for now he searched deeper feeling a similarity in all their magics. A link that seemed to join them, something he'd begun to learn meant close familial relation between all of them. Siblings most likely, though the boy didn't look as similar as the two girls did. It did explain though, the fact that they all had take-over magic. It wasn't uncommon amongst siblings. It was still a shock to him, he didn't think he'd ever come across other take-over users. It wasn't exactly a common magic.

Perhaps they could help him. He hadn't tried in a while. Not since he'd arrived at Fairy Tail, too worried about what might happen if he failed. It had been a while, but he still hadn't forgotten… the scar he'd left. He shook his head, _Not the time to reminisce, Naruto. _

"We weren't doing anything to her," Laxus explained with his hands raised in a placating manner.

"A likely story," the older girl hissed.

She was clearly the oldest, despite being shorter then the boy. Her demeanour not only agreeing with his assessment, but her magic too. It felt… more aged and potent then that of her siblings. Her take-over magic definitely more familiar to him then either of theirs. Slightly demonic in ways theirs was not. Given his recent discovery Naruto - ignoring common curtesy - decided to get straight to the point interrupting the repetitive conversation.

"You use take-over magic?"

Laxus winced, _Right to the point as usual._

"Who told you that?" she asked. Her face now more easily reflecting her agitation.

"Nobody, I could just sense it in your magic. It is familiar to me," he explained.

Laxus raised a brow. He'd forgotten about that. Naruto had only mentioned it in passing and he'd never seen him use it so it was easy to forget that Naruto's innate magic was take-over. Having also taken the time to sense them out he'd detected the similarities and familiarity in their magic though he'd been unable to identify what it was. Now it was more clear that the familiarity was the undertone he always felt in Naruto's magic.

"Why's it so _familiar _to you?"

"You have not taken the time to sense it?" he asks with a furrowed brow of confusion. The girl looked around Erza's age which was certainly old enough to have learnt, though he wasn't sure if Erza herself could.

The girl flushed, "I only learnt how recently, and it's not my best."

"Oh, then I see no reason to tell you," Naruto replied with a wave of dismissal. "When you learn how to sense it you'll figure it out."

She glared at him.

Laxus sighed, "There's no need to antagonise her, Naruto. You told me."

"It wasn't meant to antagonising and I only told you because we're teammates and friends."

"Teammates," interrupted a small voice from behind the taller girl.

"Yes, teammates. We belong to the same guild," Laxus explained.

"Then why were you fighting, you even said you're friends?" she asked as she held onto the back of her sister's shorts.

"That's what we've been trying to explain. We weren't fighting, just training," Laxus said.

"Oh…" she said in surprise, "Mira-nee."

"Hai."

"We can go now, they weren't fighting," she explained with a big smile on her face.

The boy who had a protective hand on her shoulder knelt down to her level, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I came here to stop them fighting. But, they weren't fighting which means I don't have to stop them anymore. So, we can go," she said still smiling.

The oldest of them sighed and ran her fingers through white wavy hair. "So, all this happened for nothing?"

"Not nothing."

"Oh, really?" the girl asked with a raised brow.

Lisanna nodded, "Hai, now we can ask for directions." She turned to face the boys, "Mira-nee doesn't have the best sense of dire-"

A hand clamped over her mouth and the older girl flushed. "Don't tell them that Lisanna."

Laxus snickered and she shot him a death glare. But, at least the situation seemed defused for the most part.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said the pale blonde, deciding it best to introduce himself. He didn't think calling the older two Elf-nii-chan and Mira-nee would work too well. "And the idiot laughing over there is Laxus Dreyar."

"Who's an idiot now?" Laxus asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Laxus," he replied reached up a hand to fiddle with his hair, turning to face the siblings at the centre of the clearing. "And you are?"

"Mirajane Strauss," she said introducing herself, "and these are my brother and sister Elfman and Lisanna."

Naruto nodded his head at them in acknowledgement of the introduction. "What place are you looking for?"

Mirajane flushed, _Did he have to bring that up again?_

"Fairy Tail Guild," said Elfman when Mirajane failed to reply. "Do you know where it is?"

Laxus and Naruto shared a look. Laxus smirked and replied, "Sure, we can even take you there if you want."

"Really!?" exclaimed the smallest girl with a smile. Her blue eyes shining with delight, "'Cause if Mira-nee gets us lost again I-"

A hand was once again clamped over her mouth. "We'd appreciate the help."

Naruto shrugged, "Just follow us then."

"Won't they mind if you just barge in there. Don't you belong to another guild."

Both teens shrugged and spoke simultaneously, "They'll get over it."

* * *

As soon as Naruto opened the doors to allow them through he raised his fist directly in front of his face just in time for Natsu to collide with it. The pick haired boy then flopping down to the ground in a heap. "One day I shall defeat you and Laxus too," he mumbled from his place on the floor.

"When I'm old and decrepit I might agree with you," Naruto replied before continuing to walk inside.

Lisanna seemed to take offence to his actions though and bent down next to the downed boy. "Are you okay?" Natsu nodded dazedly from his position on the floor and gave her a shaky thumbs up. She frowned and turned to Naruto, "Why'd you do that?"

He shrugged, "Natsu seems to take joy in attacking me every time I walk into the guild. I'm hoping it's something he grows out of, but in the mean time I find it best to just knock him out as quick as possible. It usually discourages him from trying for the rest of the day."

The little girl pouted up at him, but didn't argue any further.

The way Naruto phrased that sentence though made something in Mirajane's mind click. She cocked her head to the side and with a raised eyebrow gave Naruto a look that would have had lesser men quacking in their boots. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"By what exactly?"

"By _that… _every time you walk into the guild. You say it as if you do that often?"

"Well, I do. After all, I am a member off Fairy Tail," he replied with a grin.

"You must have a death wish," she said giving him a deadpan stare.

"I'm with you on that," Laxus interjected.

"No need to be cruel, anyone with common sense could have figured it out. It's not my fault you couldn't," Naruto replied.

Mirajane growled.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Hikari kara shahei **- Shielding from the Light (You have no idea how long it took to find a phrase short enough for that spell).

**Yoru no tsume** - Night Claws

**Author's Notes: **Wanted to try my hand at a more detailed fight scene. Even if it was only training. It was really the only way I could get what I wanted into the chapter. It took forever for me to start this chapter, no lies. I just had so much to put in without being sure how to do it. So, this chapter you saw the arrival of the Strauss family. It would have been easier to write if Elfman was already spouting all that stuff about "Man!", unfortunately he's a lot more docile in the beginning of the series. It was also a nightmare going through that whole thing without actually writing Elfman and Mirajane's names.

Next chapter will get things moving on faster again. We introduce not only the Exceeds, but the S-Class exams too. Finally some action again. So much easier to write then this. It will probably be a bit longer too. This chapter was more of a filler to introduce the Strauss family and make a lead up to the S-Class exams. Quite a lot actually happens in this year, but it doesn't happen too close together meaning it's not that easy to link up.

Thank you all for your continued support throughout this story, you've been really consistent and helpful. Please continue to review, thanks!

**Poll: **I think we have a clear winner on the poll. After the first few votes were in it became pretty clear who won. Those same results can now be viewed on my profile for those of you who are interested. However, like I did with the last poll, I'm not automatically going to pick the person who came first. I'll look at the entire top three before decided. But, I will take into account that first place won by a really wide margin, like a mother fucking landslide. It's only fair considering a large majority of the votes went there.

**Artwork: **A reminder for those of you who don't know. I have an artwork of Naruto on my profile that you should go and check out if you're interested. Just copy and paste the link.


	10. Chapter 10: Tomorrow it all Begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail and Naruto. While it's a fact I continue to mourn daily it is simply the way it is. I've been learning to deal with it.

**Author's Note: **First off, "Yay me!" for having written ten chapters. Before you continue reading you should know that there has once again been a time skip. It is not far into the future. Only a few months later into the year. You'll get a better idea as you read, but I thought it best to tell you to avoid any kind of confusion.

I'm sure there are a few people wondering why Naruto hasn't managed to perfect the Dragon Force yet or even managed to get his take-over right. Well, that's because it would make the story one hundred percent boring. If he was just super powerful then there would be no form of growth to write about, which is one of the reasons I gave him two types of magic that will be used as the main focus he'll be able to do other stuff, but it won't be as important. It means he's still strong - stronger then most - but, there's room for him to grow more powerful without the story turning into a "I'm the all mighty Naruto, bow before me petty mortals who dare not face me in battle due to my superhuman awesomeness!" kind of story. Besides, this is based on an anime - that kind of thing always has to come through in the nick of time. It's just how anime works.

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 10:**

Naruto stared at the picture in his hands the edges of it now worn with wear and use. He ran his thumb across it. _Why do I still not know who you are? _he thought as he stared down at the picture. _Have I not tried hard enough? Have a not taken enough time to search? Are you even still alive? _He sighed and reached up towards his hair, his hand tugging at the strands near his ear. It all seemed so hopeless to him. Trying to find out who this girl was without even knowing if she was dead or alive. He didn't even know why he wanted to find her so badly, only that it seemed important.

Maybe there was a sense of obligation, for not being quick enough to save her. It was illogical and hardly made a wit of sense, but it was part of how he felt no matter how senseless. The other part of him… he wasn't sure what the feeling was. It confused him to much. The entire thing confused him to much. What was he supposed to do about it? For the time being all he could do was search without a clue. Which turned up no results because he was probably searching in all the wrong places.

With a feeling of frustration he shoved the picture back into his pocket and jumped to his feet.

Now was not the time to dwell on that. He could let his mind wonder when he had the opportunity to search for her. It was pointless to do so when he could do nothing about it. Thoughts like that wold lead to nothing, but frustration. For now he would focus on the present, most importantly the S-Class exams which would get him on harder more dangerous missions. It was what he needed for his abilities to progress. While training was helpful it would all stagnate if he couldn't keep himself moving forward.

Digging into his pocket he pulled out a strip of dark cloth specifically required for his training today. Currently he was attempted to improve his magical senses to the point where he could continue to fight without his sight. Not only his magical senses though, but all his others too. It was something that had to be perfected for a spell he could perform. He had the spell down. Now all he had to work on was meeting the rest of the requirements.

Essentially it was a spell that could negate one of the six human senses and even the magical senses in a wizard. When casting the spell he could chose which to negate sight, taste, touch, sound, smell, intuition or magical senses. He personally found it unfortunate that he couldn't negate all of them at once, but it was limited to one. It wasn't a spell he'd been taught by Margidda, but one he'd read about by chance during his monthly searching. Written by a wizard in the past who'd been fascinated by the moons natural negation power he'd managed to create the spell - even without an affinity to moon magic - as a torture technique to cut off one of the person's senses then attack the others. Naruto thought given enough time he could find a way to push the spell further given his affinity, but for now he'd work on what he had. Not for torture, but rather so he could attack them in battle.

It was something he'd been working on for the past month on and off. Getting practice in when he had the chance, but for the past week he'd really been pushing himself with it. He hadn't even had the chance to work with cutting of all the different senses yet, just sight. It was the sense people were most reliant on, hearing probably falling into second behind it though he supposed for wizards who favoured magical sensing that would be equal with hearing, perhaps even more important. It was a pity he had to cut off his own senses as well as his opponents for it to work.

Tying the strip around his eyes he centred himself for a moment before letting his magical senses flood the area, something that had improved vastly over the course of the intense training week. Grinning slightly as he felt the visible improvements in his sensing abilities, he would say sensual improvements given it's more correct accuracy, but it just came off as a whole different vibe.

Pushing such thoughts aside he focused his magic. Sensing the environment required a whole different level of focus. Just sending out your magic wasn't enough. You had to focus like you were searching deeply into someone's magical container - only you had to do it on a larger scale. Focusing your magic as a blanket on each and everything in the area. Living things were easier to sense because they all contained eternano. Sensing things like buildings was a lot harder and required a great deal more focus. You couldn't actually sense the buildings themselves, instead you had to focus on the residue magic in the air as it flowed around the buildings. Something he hadn't managed to achieve yet at the same level. He hoped to eventually be at that point by the end of his training, but for now he focused more on the living.

Feeling his magic settle and focus in the immediate area around him he began to force it further out. Reaching about one hundred meters from his immediate person weakening slowly with the distance before he felt it filter out and he could reach no further. While he thought it could be better it was still an improvement from his first attempt which had his magic flattering at five meters.

Beginning at a slow jog he headed into the forest, an area he used to test himself, the close packed environment testing his ability to interpret what his magic read. Speeding up slightly he twisted his body mid jump to avoid the low hanging branch above the log he'd jumped. Filled with happiness over his success he nearly slid straight into a pile of mud, managing to run up the side of the tree and launch himself straight into the air. Flying over several trees before he landed lightly on a branch, his movements not making a sound.

He smiled to himself. He was nearly there with this technique. It would be ready soon enough. He just hoped it was in time for the S-Class exam. Makarov hadn't announced who was in it yes, but he had high hopes of being chosen.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to cast a spell without his magical senses falling to pieces and he was set.

* * *

Naruto moaned from where he sat his head resting on the table attempting with all his might to take a nap. Attempting being the important word here because he certainly wasn't succeeding.

"Are they ever going to shut up?" he muttered, burying his head in his arm. "First it's Natsu and Gray, then it's Mira and Erza. Who's next? Gildarts and Makarov 'cause at this point I wouldn't put it past them."

"Stop whining," Laxus said from his stool next to Naruto.

"You got something to say sparky?" he retorted raising his head with a dark look on his face. "If you've got something to say, just say it!"

Laxus glared, "I said stop whining nightlight!"

"Bring it baka."

"Who you calling baka, teme!" Laxus glared.

They both rose from their seats, energy crackling between them. Suddenly Naruto froze lurching forward he grabbed the front of Laxus's shirt, "It's happening to us!"

His mind clicking Laxus sank back down into his seat, "Someone must be spiking the drinks here."

Naruto nodded, "We never do crap like that." He sank back down in his seat he head resting in his hands. "When do you think Makarov's going to get round to announcing this years S-Class contestants. I get that he wants to build the tension, but this is just taking it too far. The exams are in a month, surely that's enough time."

"He's really taking his time with this one," Laxus agreed with a sigh. He looked round the room, his eyes lazy stopping on Natsu and Happy who looked like they were attempting to fly unsuccessfully round the room. Happy doing his best to lift Natsu off the ground with no success. Laxus smirked, "Pity he wan't a real dragon."

"I never thought he was. The egg was wrong, too small and the markings wouldn't have been there, but I wasn't about to burst his bubble. Besides he looks happy enough now," Naruto pointed out.

Laxus nodded his head in agreement. "I thought as much."

Naruto nodded weakly his head resting back down on the bar.

There conversation was interrupted by the sound of an announcement that was literally trumpeted through the air, "Magnolia will now change to the Gildarts shift. Residents please move to the designated areas!"

"Gildarts is back," Naruto mumbled turning his head towards Laxus. "Want to take a bet and how long it will take Natsu to challenge him to a fight?"

Laxus laughed and shook his head, "Given his history it'll be as soon as he lays eyes on him."

"Surely the last thumping Gildarts gave him on the beach would change his mind?"

"This is Natsu we're talking about, that kid could bounce back from anything. Plus you're forgetting that Gildarts doesn't come around too often. It's not like he can challenge him almost anytime he wishes like he could anyone else stronger then him," Laxus replied.

Given the announcement of Gildarts arrival it was no surprise when the building started shaking and moving. Along with every other building outside. Naruto groaned, he was quite sure he'd never get to sleep now. Ever since he'd gotten to Fairy Tail he hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep, at least as far as he was concerned. In fact if he bothered to look into the mirror at all he was sure that might even have black rings under his eyes from exhaustion. Good thing he didn't though or he'd be disappointed to see he looked no different then usual.

Feeling relieved when the building stopped moving he waited with the rest of the guild for Gildarts arrival. While he might not have put his thoughts into actions as Natsu did he felt a similar way. He wanted to defeat Gildarts. He wanted to prove that he was stronger and that he could be the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail - baring the Master of course, but he knew well enough that attempting to fight him now would achieve nothing. The fact that he wasn't yet a match for the red haired man was something he was uncomfortably aware of. It grated on him to know he couldn't beat him or even offer up an equal challenge. That didn't change the fact that defeating him was one of his goals.

His rather depressing thoughts were halted by the door of the guild smashing open, the hinges snapping as they slammed against the walls. Naruto was surprised he'd bothered to use the door at all. It wasn't a secret that he had a habit of just smashing through the walls instead. He briefly wondered how much money Fairy Tail spent on repairs.

"Alright people listen up!" Makarov yelled from his standing spot on the bar gathering peoples attention. "Now that Gildarts is back, I will be announcing those who will be competing in the S-Class exams!"

There were shouts of joy from all those in the guild, particularly ones hoping to participate in the exams.

"In a week," he added with a smile.

Silence filled the guild hall.

"A week," muttered Laxus, "is he serious?"

"A can't believe we've been waiting forever just for Gildarts to pitch up," Naruto cursed under his breathe, shooting the man in question a dirty look.

"Come now," Master said with that infuriating - at least in Naruto's head - grin on his face. "It's the only way to keep Gildarts here for any decent amount of time."

"It's because of him again," Naruto muttered, glaring at him darkly this time. He was almost tempted to give up his idea of waiting and just full on attack the man. It was only with great will power he resisted.

"Gildarts, I challenge you!" shouted Natsu, ruining any tension that had built in the moment.

_I guess Laxus was right, _Naruto thought, releasing a chuckle. _You've got to admire his tenacity, if nothing else._

* * *

_Tomorrow it all begins,_ he thought as he stared out over the horizon._ Actually, _interrupted an annoying little voice in his head, _tomorrow you will find out if it will begin at all. It'll only really begin another week after that. _Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. Only he would have an annoying voice in his head just waiting to ruin a mentally dramatic moment. _And even then it won't be the beginning anyway, that happened when the world began._

He smashed his head into the rock next to himself. He was sure it would at least shut up the condescending voice in his head. It really wasn't fair that he suddenly had to develop an obscure form of mental torture. Looking up at the sky he prayed for it to be temporary. When the voice didn't return he breathed a sigh of relief. He was hoping to get some simple meditation practice in and having another voice nagging on and on in your head really isn't the way to go about it.

Especially with how close he was to activating the dragon force in absolute perfection. It was like a name on the tip of his tongue. So, close and yet so fucking far. He didn't think he'd be fifteen already and still be incapable of activating it perfectly. When he'd spoken to Margidda and asked for her name he'd been honest in saying he was close. It just seemed as if his progress had slowed dramatically since then.

Really, it wasn't that he was incapable of activating it. On the contrary he had many times.

The problem was that he couldn't activate it quick enough and in the midst of battle you don't really have time to be fumbling round with a technique when someones trying to take your head off. It really is detrimental to your health. It still took him around a minute to activate it, though he'd managed to do it in thirty seconds once. Some battles don't even last that long though. It had been at midnight too when the moon holds the most sway, so he thought that might have something to do with it.

Still he wasn't going to work on that right now. All he wanted to do was a little meditation. Well, it was more then a 'little' meditation. He wanted to completely lose himself in the eternano of nature tonight. One, because it actually left him feeling even more refreshed then sleep the next day and two, because it helped with his current training.

Letting his body relax he fell into a meditative state almost instantly. His mind emptying as he sunk deeper and deeper into his magic. Following the flow deep into nature as he let himself go until the sun broke over the horizon.

Sensing something akin to a blanket falling over his magic he instantly returned to his body. Well, aware that it indicated the dawn of a new day. A day he predicated would be filled with sunshine and clear skies if the heaviness coating his magic was anything to go by. Shifting slightly he climbed to his heat almost stiffly, his body certainly feeling the night spent in such an odd position. He made a note to lie down next time, or least have the forethought to go home for it. Stretching up in a catlike manner he shook his limbs to loosen up before beginning a leisurely walk down the hill he'd been resting on until now, it's not like anyone would be there yet.

Humming to himself in a manner completely at odds with his usual morning demeanour he began his trek into the outskirts of the city. He made sure to smile and wave to all the people he saw. Even offer his help to few of them. The content smile never leaving his face. The few people who generally woke up at this time in order to set up shop felt utterly bemused by his attitude. They recognised him as a mage of Fairy Tail, the people of Magnolia being quite familiar with the large guild in their city. In fact they even recognised him, his odd outfit making him quite memorable. What had them almost in a state of shock though, was his attitude. He was generally quite polite, but unless it was a cloudy or even night time then there was usually a scowl on his face. This humming, happy person made them wonder if another mage had managed to take over his body.

Still smiling to himself Naruto happily opened the doors to the guild. The sight that greeted him was not what he expected.

The place was filled to the brim like a packed sardine can. Seemingly filled with every mage Fairy Tail had to offer. His mood immediately soured. He hated crowed places like this. It was cramped and the constant feel of people bumping against him was irritating. Not to mention how difficult it made looking out for potential threats. Even if it was Fairy Tail - a place he generally considered a safe zone - there was always the chance of an attack in such a crowd. He didn't like letting his guard down ever. Feeling slightly vexed that his good mood had been ruined he shoved his way through the crowd with a scowl now comfortably etched in his face.

He would have just cast **Tsuki no Kurai Sokumen - Dark side of the moon **and walked through them like a ghost, but there were three things stopping him. The first thing was he didn't want everyone to become aware of his ability to cast the spell. The second thing was it was actually quite uncomfortable to have living life forms inside his body for long periods of time. Lastly, he just felt like shoving people the fuck out of his way. They ruined his mood and so they were going to suffer for it.

_Soon, _he thought as he shouldered past another mage in his way. _Just a little bit longer and I'll finally be ready have the chance to move forward. If I manage to hold off going on a rampage long enough, that is. _

_Come on, Naruto, _he mentally admonished. _What would kaa-san say._

_A rampage worthy of a dragon?_

_Naruto._

_Yes, yes I know wise little voice in my head. Control you're temper._

* * *

**New Poll: **Can't believe I'm already starting one of these again. But, due to some reviews I feel it would be appropriate. Okay, here's the deal - quite a few people have commented on how they would prefer it if I didn't write the spells in Japanese because it can be confusing and annoying. To test your opinions for the truth and the future of my writing style for this story I'm asking you to vote between English and Japanese for the spells and other language habits. So, please vote. Thank You!

**Author's Note: **Fuck, sorry about the start of that chapter and the fact that it was so long. I wanted to explain the technique and ended up writing more then expected. So, Naruto did not find an exceed at the same time as Natsu found his own. He will eventually get one make no mistake. But, I have a different idea about how he'll find one. Just to make the origins of the character a little more authentic. Sorry you didn't get the S-Class exams started this time round, but you can be assured that next chapter won't be such a disappointment. I feel so ashamed for now writing three chapters in a row where hardly anything happens, especially this one. In the words of Virgo, "Punishment time, hime?"

These last chapters have bummed me out, you know? If I was a reader I'd be irritated with myself. So, glad to finally be moving on! Even if the lack of progress is annoying I did get some more interaction in which I know some people prefer. Please read and review, anyway. Really appreciate it. That's why I say it every chapter.

**Translation: **

**Tsuki no Kurai Sokumen - **Dark side of the moon

**Naruto's Age: **For those of you confused, this is an explanation of how old Naruto is. When he first arrived at Fairy Tail it was July and he was thirteen years old. On the 10th October that year he turned fourteen. The S-Class exams are held the year after that in December, which means that he is now fifteen years old. When Lucy arrives at Fairy Tail he'll be twenty years old. If you don't get it just know that Naruto is fifteen currently speaking.


	11. Chapter 11: The Book

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail and Naruto. While it's a fact I continue to mourn daily that's simply the way it is. I've been learning to deal with it.

**Author's Note: **Cana's recollections of the past give no indication that they had teammates for this exam. One of the reasons I think they included it in the first place was so that Happy and Lucy could be there without actually taking part. Sorry for the lack of originality with the character choices, but I honestly didn't know who to use without creating an OC character which is something I wanted to avoid for this. Creating a random OC is okay as long as they're not a member of Fairy Tail, because when that happens you have to remember them later on. Which just complicates things. And now… we finally arrive at the S-Class exams or at least at the beginning. The story is making progress again. Hallelujah!

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 11:**

Naruto would never admit to stalking. No that was far to disturbing a name and something he'd never confess to. It seemed far to dirty. Spying didn't really sound much better though it was certainly preferable. As it was he'd taken to referring to his activities as recon. Out of all the various terms he'd gone through it seemed the least damaging to his integrity. Research and gathering intelligence were also acceptable terms in his book. Much better then stalking, spying or data theft.

Currently he found himself using his favourite ghostlike technique to hide himself in a tree from where he observed the training of one of his future opponents. He wouldn't have had to stoop to this level if Makarov had some sort of detailed list of everyone's abilities in Fairy Tail, but unfortunately he didn't and Naruto found himself using more underhanded means to get some intel.

If, he was going to be fighting these people then he wanted to know what he was up against. Going in blind was like raising for hands to the heavens and shouting "Please, please, please! I beg of you! Kill me now!" and that was not something he was going to do. He wanted strategies.

Over the last week he'd dedicated his mornings - the torturous time it was - to research his competitors. Personally he thought Makarov had been on a binge when he'd picked his competition for the S-Class exam. Largely because he thought several of them were far to young to compete. One of the reasons he refused to hold one last year was because he said there were too few candidates and he wanted them to mature a bit. Then he went and picked Cana, Mirajane and Erza. All of whom were between a year or two younger then him. It was really a question on his sanity. In fact Laxus was the oldest one competing and he was only seventeen. He found the whole thing absolutely ridiculous.

But, he dared not say that to Makarov's face. Not because he feared what the man would do to him. No, it was rather because he knew that if one of the girls got wind he'd be dodging their attempts to end his life for the rest of his existence. That would be unpleasant.

Currently speaking though he was busy spying on Mirjane. Whom he was aware specialised in Take-Over magic though he lacked details as she'd yet to use her full take-over in the practice he'd seen her do. So, unlike his information on Cana, Erza and Laxus hers was definitely lacking. It didn't help that she was the newest addition to Fairy Tail and he hadn't had too much time to observe her magic. At the moment he could only make guesses as to what she could do, her nickname "Demon Mirajane" being his only clue. Though to be honest he was quite sure he could have guessed that himself given the demonic feeling he got from her magic.

Sighing to himself he held his position crouched inside the tree only his face visible as it peered through a bush. It was mildly uncomfortable and he only kept in the mild range because Margidda had once made him do worse. Holding one position on your toes at the edge of a cliff during a storm for an entire day was not a pleasant experience. Fiddling with his hair out of habit. Today was proving especially boring because all the girl was doing was mediating. He would have questioned the reasons had he not been a take-over mage himself.

She was commentating with her take-over beast. It would have been amazing to watch if he was a mind reader, it would also give him a few tips on what to do. As it was all he got to see was the occasionally flare of demonic magic. Nothing too fascinating except making it clear her take-over was a powerful one, the brief flares giving him a glimpse into vast magical reserves. But still he persisted… he was hoping for a glimpse into something, anything to give him a clue as to what he was up against.

He would be patient even if it killed him or more correctly… gave him some serious muscle cramps.

* * *

When he woke up that morning. The day they were to leave and stared at the ceiling. What was he to feel right now? What would be the appropriate feelings to have about the day he was to embark on. If it were a simple answer then he wouldn't be questioning, wouldn't be wondering. But, he felt no overwhelming emotion that dictated to him how he felt. Was nothing and emotion he should be feeling?

_Is this unease? _he wondered as he rolled over and stared at the wall. _Is this what I'm feeling? Unease. _He reached up a hand to fiddle with his hair, twirling the piece between his fingers. It did not feel like unease, though perhaps it was nervousness. It would be natural after all to feel nervous before such a day and yet he wasn't sure if that was what he was feeling at all. He supposed it could be excitement. Excitement though was something he was familiar with. It was a part of how he felt in battle. At least a battle that tested him, though that was perhaps more of a battle lust then excitement.

He sighed once again and returned to the position on his back. Is it determination then that I am feeling, that I should be feeling. Is it determination that this time drives me forward. Determination to win everything. To fight till I have nothing left. It felt more appropriate then anything else, so perhaps it's what he should take to battle with him. Determination. It had taken him through hell and back before. Perhaps that is what he should were as shield today.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked out at the window across the room. It may be that all I am is confused at this point.

In the end though he supposed feelings weren't something he'd ever be good at dealing with. He'd rather flush them down into the sewer and never see them again. That was, unfortunately not an option. Instead he took some advice Margidda had given him growing up. "Feel emotion. Never stop feeling it, but do not let it control you." The words she'd spoken to him the day he'd learned of his mothers death and her role in it. So, he would take that to heart. He would let whatever emotion he felt be there, but he would not bend to its will. Not today. It simply wasn't something he could afford to do.

Sighing to himself he ran a hand roughly through his hair before forcing himself out of bed. It was time to face the day and whatever it may hold. Be it failure or success he would give it everything he had. He would show them the strength of a dragon.

* * *

Laxus watched. He looked, he searched and he payed attention to the gathering of his opposition. Guild members they may be, but for now this exam had marked them as his enemies - even Naruto, especially Naruto. This morning when Naruto had joined him at the docks he'd been astonished by the serious look on his face. He'd never seen his face so cold and blank before. The uneasiness it caused was tempered only by his knowledge that it was still the same sleepy Naruto underneath. Though really he wondered why that reassured him at all. Out of all his competitors he knew Naruto was the only one who stood on equal footing with him. He was his true competition for the exam.

While he acknowledge the other girls skills and thought that would make it to S-Class one day he doubted that this was the exam to do it. They just weren't ready yet. He wondered if Makarov had allowed them to compete for the experience it would give them. It would certainly give them a leg up on future competition in the next exams.

He shook his head ruefully.

_Look at me, already expecting them to fail, _he thought. It didn't change his opinion though, even if it did make him seem more cocky then he'd like. He could even tell they were nervous. Oh, sure Mirajane and Erza hid it well. Their bickering certainly a good way to get over any sort of nervous feeling. Cana too seemed to have a look on her face he'd never seen before, but the nerves were there too. And Naruto… his hand was twitching.

Laxus raised a brow.

_Why's his hand twitching? A new nervous tick perhaps? _he wondered. Curiosity filling him he kept his gaze on his younger friend out the corner of his eye watching the twitching grow more frantic. A frown was growing on his face and Laxus could see the muscles along his jaw line clenching. _What the hell is wrong with him? _he thought with complete wonderment. Suddenly his whole body seemed to still. Not a movement to be seen before his shoulders slumped and in a quick shock of movement a book almost seemed to just appear in his hand - Laxus suspected some sort of requip though the speed was impressive.

He almost seemed to sigh in relief as he gazed upon the pages. The odd way he'd been acting fading beneath a completely calm surface. He wondered what kind of powers that book had to calm him so completely.

Wanting to get a better look he shifted slightly and quietly snuck up behind Naruto surprised he hadn't noticed him yet.

"Laxus," Naruto said, not looking up from his book as he turned the page.

"Er… hai," he replied still trying to get a look at the book from his frozen position.

"Why are you trying to sneak up on me?"

"Well I-" his voice caught as he finally managed to read a line of the page Naruto was avidly focused on. "Naruto?"

"Hhhmmm," he hummed in acknowledgement.

"Are you reading porn?" he asked in shock.

There was a sudden silence and Laxus realised how quiet it had been when he'd asked that question. It was then he felt a wave of killing intent focused on both of them. Blasting down upon them from the three girls on their left. How had he underestimated them? This power, this pressure. It was so strong he feared for his life, and he wasn't even on the receiving end of it. _Oh, Naruto my friend. I'm so sorry to have betrayed you like this, but I cannot take this powerful wrath, _he thought as he slowly started moving away from them.

Naruto's voice froze him, "You just had to say that out loud, didn't you?"

He gave him a pleading look.

"If these girls kill me then make no mistake, I will come back and haunt you," Naruto whispered menacingly.

Laxus gulped.

Sighing to himself Naruto muttered just loud enough for them to hear, "This is what I get for trying to calm my nerves."

The killing intent focused upon him seemed to waver slightly as the girls looked at him in confusion.

"You're feeling nervous?" Cana whispered.

Seeing his opportunity to escape punishment Naruto put on his saddest face, "It's just that today is such a big day and I- no I shouldn't be telling you this. I'm supposed to look brave and set a good example. I don't want to trouble you with my feelings, especially when you yourselves must be going through such a tough time. It would just be cruel of me."

Watching on in shock Laxus gaped as their expressions seemed to shift from completely and utterly pissed, to slightly confused, to… endeared. _It can't be possible? There's no way he can escape punishment for committing the ultimate sin in a woman's eyes!? _And yet it seemed he was.

The girls suddenly converged upon him. There voices all kind and helpful. Hands rubbing his shoulders tenderly as they tried to comfort the boy who was attempted to 'hide' his 'nerves' for 'their sake'. Giving him hugs and patting him gently as if afraid his would break into tears at any moment. Laxus couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, until he heard Naruto speak the words that doomed him. "I really can't believe Laxus would try and hurt me this way. I thought we were friends and suddenly he just turns on me like this," he mourned with fake tears in his eyes.

That's when he felt it their dark looks focused upon him. Stalking in front of Naruto protectively, cracking their knuckles as they glared it him with auras of darkness surrounding them. _How could he have so woefully underestimated their power? The power of righteous feminine fury._

Naruto gave him a cheeky smile behind their backs and a sarcastic wave to top off his actions. And the book, the godforsaken book… was nowhere to be seen. Vanished from whence it came. It didn't, unfortunately, take his troubles with it.

* * *

Standing next to Laxus Naruto couldn't resist the smirk that rose to his lips when Makarov took in the boy slightly dirty beat up appearance.

"Do I want to know what happened here?" he asked with a cheeky sparkle in his eyes.

"No," said Laxus with a downcast look.

"Actually you probably do, but given the time constraints and your age I wouldn't want you to risk a heart attack from laughing to hard if I told you. If your desperate to hear I'll tell you later," Naruto interjected earning a dirty look from both Dreyar men. One for saying he would tell Makarov and the other for the poke at his age.

"I could still kick your ass you know!" shouted the short man pointing a finger a Naruto's face.

"I'm well aware of that, but it doesn't change the lack of any blonde left in your hair," Naruto pointed out.

Makarov growled, physically restraining himself from crushing the boy under a giant fist. Normally he wouldn't bother to, but with the exam now he couldn't damage the competitors unfairly. He had a feeling Naruto knew that. Almost pouting in defeat the old man sighing before seeming to get his spark back, giving them a grin as he hoped onto a crate.

"Today as you know we'll be travelling to an island-"

"Actually, we didn't, but carry on anyway," Laxus interjected,

"Is it Tenrou Jima?" asked Erza in excitement, "I've always wanted to go. I already have an amazing bikini picked out and everything."

Everyone seemed to stare at her in shock for several moments - even Mirajane - the surprisingly girly comment catching them off guard. Finally Makarov broke the silence, "No we will not be going to Tenrou Island. This is exam isn't a particularly large one and the island is generally saved for that."

"Oh," Erza sighed in disappointment, unaware of the shock she'd recently invoked.

"And I didn't tell you until now because I assumed you'd figured it out when I said we were meeting at the harbour," Makarov stated.

"In his defence we could have just been travelling really far down the coast. That's what I guessed anyway."

Makarov glared, "Who told you!?"

"I was right?" Naruto asked in shock. "So, before that. The whole island thing, it was just a bluff?"

He sighed, "Hai, it was supposed to be part of your test. Now I'll just have to think of something else."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Mirjane asked in surprise.

"Don't question the Master," Erza glared at her.

"You did earlier!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"I can't believe they've fallen to this level," Naruto mumbled to Laxus as he rubbed his forehead.

He received no reply in return.

Naruto frowned, "Are you still mad about that?"

Laxus kept his jaw squared.

"Oh, come on! It happened ages ago!"

"It was five minutes!" Laxus shouted.

Naruto snickered, "Got you."

"Argh!" Laxus yelled to the air as he stalked off.

"You're acting like a five year old!" he shouted at the boys back.

The older blonde continued to walk off. Sighing to himself Naruto turned and faced Cana with a raised brow. "Can you believe that guy."

Laughing nervously Cana began shifting away from him slowly. How did she get stuck with a group of arguing psychopaths as competitors? She looked up at the sky as if questioning the heavens, "What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

"Thank anyone who'll listen that we're finally on the boat," Laxus muttered as leaned on the railing. A sudden wave of nausea ripped through him and it was only with all his willpower he resisted throwing up all over the deck. _I take it back! I take it back! _he mentally yelled. He'd never been this horribly effected by transportation before. He'd sort of noticed it faintly before, just a slight feeling that could easily be ignored. But, ever since he'd started attempting to use dragon slayer magic it had been much worse. The way he was feeling on the ship right now certainly coming in a whopping first on the nausea scale.

"Feeling a little seasick," Naruto teased.

"Shut up," he muttered as he clenched his jaw.

Naruto smirked, "Let me tell you a little secret that my kaa-san told me."

"What?" he practically growled as his hands gripped the rail till his knuckles shone white.

"It's a problem that all dragon slayers suffer from," he explained.

"Huh?"

"It's true. I have no idea why, but we really do suffer from a debilitating motion sickness."

"You look absolutely fine," he pointed out.

"True enough, but that's only because I have certain… ways to avoid it."

Laxus's eyes widened, "Tell me how."

Naruto shrugged with a look of mocking sympathy on his face, "Sorry Laxus, but it's only something I can do. I'm sure you'll eventually find your own way."

Giving him a mock salute Naruto almost seemed to float off as he walked to the other side of the ship. He had to keep a smirk hidden from his face. It really could be fun to mess with Laxus sometimes and it had helped to calm his nerves a bit. He was being honest back there though, he really didn't know a technique to help Laxus. All he did was lighten the gravity on his body so much he was only a step away from floating off the ship. He found when he did that it helped vastly to lessen the effects. So, he truly had been honest.

Reaching up a hand to twirl his hair in his hands Naruto watched from the bow of the ship at the faint line of land that had slowly been drawing nearer. He had been surprised when they hadn't followed the coastline, but had rather headed straight out to sea. He could see why it might have confused them into thinking it was an island they were heading to instead of a different coastline and yet… if they were indeed heading straight out to see then that would mean they would be going to a different country inside Earthland. A place that was not Fiore. He'd originally considered that were heading to the large island that was a part of Fiore, but when they'd passed what he guessed was the island on the right side of the ship he'd assumed he was wrong.

It was his guess then that were heading to either Bosco or Minstrel. There were trade routes he knew, the only thing was, they didn't seem to be following one. Well, they had been until recently, continuing on straight where it would normally turn.

He wondered why. He'd searched through Fairy Tails history records and in all his research he'd learned that the S-Class exam had never been held on a country outside of Fiore. He doubted the rest of them knew, it was doubtful they'd considered looking into it. But, he knew. He knew and he wanted to know now what the Master hoped to gain from it. He'd seen the way Makarov had on occasion looked at the necklace he wore in remembrance for his human kaa-san. He'd always seen it, though he'd found no records of the mark.

As the date for the exams grew closer he'd seen the Master seen more then one furtive glance at the symbol. He wondered why. It seemed to be all he ever did at the moment - wonder. But, he couldn't change that because he didn't have the answers. He wanted to know why Makarov always seemed so weary of the symbol and what it had to do with this exam. He wanted to know why they were heading to a different county when it had never happened before. He wanted to know if the two were connected. He glanced in Makarov's direction. He wanted, no he needed to know what he was hiding from him.

He frowned.

_What are you hiding from me old man? And why do you hold such fear in your eyes when you gaze at the necklace round my neck?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, this chapter sort of started out serious and then just fell out of it near the half way point - hope you found some of that funny - then got a bit more serious again at the end. I hope you get that one of the reasons they were acting in such a volatile manner was because of the nerves they were feeling. It is one of the behaviours people fall back on when nervous. I think it's called Gallows Humour. You know that sort of lighthearted joking in a life or death situation. I also wrote them on different days and while it normally doesn't effect my writing much I was feeling vastly different between the two days. Hope you liked the banter though and the final arrival at the S-Class exams. You haven't got to the main action yet, but their is a mystery brewing and a mystery is always good.

Please read and review! Tell me what liked, what you didn't and what I should do about it. Have any plot ideas then please gimme gimme! Thanks for taking the time to read this story, hope to keep you interested!

**Poll:** I've set up another poll, yes another one the same one I mentioned last chapter. I did mention it last chapter, but it's to vote on my use of Japanese in the story. So far it's seems that people are pretty happy with the way I'm wiring the story, but I'm keeping the poll up for another week just in case.


	12. Chapter 12: A Demon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail and Naruto. I think I'm going to go cry in a corner now, it always makes me sad to write that.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, fanfiction was being a bitch about updates so this is how I'm getting round it. This is a direct continuation of my story. I apologise for any problems you had. There seems to have been a problem with the uploading/updating process. I updated, but it didn't work. I think I would have given my computer a kickboxing lesson if I hadn't learned that it was a glitch with fanfiction itself. I will be continuing the story from here on out on the part 2 River of the Night. If a problem like that ever happens again I've set up an account on ficwad author/198814 that you can get the updates from. It's a rougher version of what's on here, but it works well enough if you're desperate. I also have the link on my profile, so just copy and paste.

In other news... Holy hell! We're finally here! Praise the world and wild hip thrusts to everyone! Well, maybe that's a bit too much. I was asked if I am going to bring more Naruto characters into the story other then the exceed and I have to be honest and say that I'm not sure. It is possible and I have considered it, but at the same time I might want avoid it. I won't know until later.

You people have officially bummed me out. Last chapter I got a record low for reviews. I do suppose it makes sense though given the fact that it is events taking place that keep people interested in commenting and I haven't had any. Sorry!

**Important Notice: **I will be starting up at University again on Monday. That means I will not be able to update as frequently or consistently. It doesn't mean I'm just going to leave you hanging for months on end without a chapter - that's just too cruel - it just means that I will have a lot of other work to do which will limit my time with this story. I will, however, do my best to maintain this schedule.

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 12:**

"Before I start this explanation I'd like to please ask that none of you interrupt me. That goes for you too Naruto," Makarov said as he shook a finger in Naruto's direction.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. He was sure he wasn't that bad.

Makarov took this as a yes and continued, "In my hand I have five slips of paper. Each one with a location indicated on it - all of which are approximately equal in distance from here. At each of these locations you will find an object that will help lead you to me. Once you have arrived we will continue onto the next stage of the exams. Just be aware of the obstacles you my find in your way."

They all stared at him in silence for several moments before Laxus spoke, "That's it?"

"That's all you need to know," he replied. He shook the papers in his hand, "Now, come on. Take a paper."

Shaking his head Laxus reached in and grabbed one. The rest following his lead until Naruto plucked the last one from his hands, giving the old man a dark look as he did so. Makarov just gave him a cheeky grin in reply. Naruto just spun on his heel and walked off to sit on the ships railing. His one foot swinging over the side as he looked deep into the waters depths. His eyes flickered away as he tilted his head up to stare at the sky.

It was quite calming really and he was actually considering taking a nap when something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. He had to blink several times before he really believed what he was seeing. He smirked, "Sneaky little teme." Out across the water Laxus travelled as a spark of lightning towards the land, his movements so quick he would have been impossible to see if his method of travel wasn't so bright. "Can't believe he managed to keep something like that from me in our spars."

It was only at his words the girls realise what he was looking at. Turning to face the direction he was looking at in a scary synchronisation.

"Little cheating teme is going to pay," Mirajane muttered under her breathe.

"It's not actually against the rules," Naruto pointed out.

She was about to turn her anger on him when Erza added in her two cents, "He's right you know. Master never said we had to wait for the ship to get to land."

"Do you want to die!?" she yelled.

"Even if I did it's not like you could make it happen," the red head retorted.

Mirajane growled and tackled Erza to the floor of the ship.

Using the distractions the two created Cana quickly moved away. Sneaking off to the side of the ship she quickly jumped into the smaller row boat attached to the side. Noticing her actions Naruto grinned. He'd been wondering which one of them was going to take the boat. He waited for Cana to get in the water and a moderate distance away before he interrupted the fight - something he was loath to do - a cat fight was always good to watch. "Hey girls, look who's snuck off now."

Halting their fists mid motion they both turned their gazes to the water. Taking in the image of Cana in the water nearing the shore. They both glared, giving the brunette a look that was scarily alike.

"She's going to get it," Erza swore.

"Not if I get her first," Mirajane replied.

The stare down was broken when they both simultaneously launched themselves into the water. Powering through it like they had Jet's speed magic. He'd at first been confused about why they weren't using magic, but if they could swim at that speed he'd give them points for magical conservation. Still, it was time to get a move on. Sighing heavily and fidgeting with a piece of hair near his ear he turned his attention to one of the reasons he hadn't made his way off the ship yet, the only reason he'd given them a head start.

When they passed the large island he'd originally thought it sure that they were then heading towards a different earthland country. But, something had tipped him off. The tell tale feel of illusion magic brushing against his senses. They had not passed that island yet. Instead they'd stopped at another. A place still inside Fiore. What's more was the fact that it had to be an island. Even if he hadn't been able to sense it he was well aware that they hadn't been travelling far enough to have reached Minstrel of Bosco.

"Why did you lie and tell us we would be going to a different country when we are not?" he asked. "If I hadn't researched the records I might not have been so suspicious, but that was enough for me to be on guard enough to detect the illusionary magic."

"So, you noticed," he said with a laugh. "I was wondering if one of you would."

"Master, why did you-"

"To create confusion. This is an S-Class exam, Naruto and while I am a straight forward kind of person, but this exam won't be. It is to test your ability to properly complete an S-Class mission and not all missions will be what you expect them to be. I need to test your ability to adapt," Makarov interrupted.

Naruto gave the man a long searching look, _I can tell you are telling the truth, Makarov and yet I know you are not telling me everything._ _At least not everything I want to know. Your fear of my necklace included. _But he would accept it for now.

"As you say, Makarov," he agreed. Turning his gaze back out across the water he enjoyed the breeze momentarily before slowly letting himself slip off the side of the boat. Disappearing from view for a brief moment before he reappeared several feet away hovering alongside the boat. "I will accept your answer for now, but you and I both know there's more to tell."

Then he revealed the other reason he'd let them all start ahead of himself. The air around him seemed to shimmer slightly as his gravitational magic focused itself to an extent he had only recently mastered and in a flash he was gone. A crack resounding faintly in the air the only sign he'd been there in the first place. This was not something he'd wanted to reveal about himself to his competition so soon.

Makarov stared at the spot he'd previously occupied and sighed. _You will know soon enough, Naruto. I only wonder what you will do when the truth is put before you._

* * *

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair ruefully. About two hundred meters form him stood the spot indicated on the map and on that spot lay an object that he most obviously needed to collect. There was only one problem with that though. The thing was complete surrounded by runes standing at the centre of a circle four hundred metres in diameter. Runes Makarov had clearly had someone else do for him because as far Naruto was aware the man himself had no talent for it. Yet, the runes were done by impeccably without any imperfections he could use to break them. He also wasn't familiar enough with the script used to break them.

He glared at the magically sensed line that circled round the object with a dark look on his face. It wasn't that he couldn't get to the object. In fact if he wanted to he could walk right in and get it. The real problem lay in the fact that he wouldn't be able to get out once he was inside. Well, he could, but in order for that to happen certain requirements would have to be met. Requirements he was currently trying to sense from the runes, what he had been trying to sense form them for the last half an hour with no progress. He grit his teeth in frustration as he tried to sense what the runes wanted from him. What he needed to do once he'd entered.

It was mid-way through this process that he sensed a magical signature rapidly closing in. Something he'd become aware of just moments to late - his attention having been focused completely on the runes rather then his environment. Trying to withdraw his magic from the runes as quickly as he could without causing any magical repercussions he was just seconds to late as something reeking of demonic energy collided with his side roughly. Sending him hurtling into the runic construct only to collide harshly against the magically constructed forcefield that had him now trapped in the runes.

He gasped out loudly, coughing slightly before climbing to his feet to stare at his opponent across the clearing.

"Mirajane," he rasped.

She smirked at him imperiously her lipstick red lips curved in a mask of superiority.

This was the first time he'd ever had the opportunity to see her take-over form and he had to stop himself from asking - no begging - for her to take out her whip and use him as she pleased. It honestly wasn't his fault. She really did look like a dominatrix from some dark fantasy. It was a good thing he didn't though because he wasn't sure he could survive her reaction.

At least now he knew why they called her demon Mirjane because in her take-over form she really did look the part. The dark line that curved down the side of her face like black lightning. Dark wings spread out behind her like a creature of the night and thick draconian tail twirled out from the base of her back though it matched the scales that rushed up her forearms. Her hands covered by a murky green armour and enlarged several sizes to ensure maximum damage. Then there was her outfit. From the heels, to the thigh high stockings, to the bared line of skin that was visible due to the large cut up the front of her one piece costume. All of it a similar colour of maroon red painted on her lips.

Most importantly though, was the fact that she looked several years older. He felt as if he had been given a fortunate glimpse into the future.

"Nice costume," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he mumbled sometimes he really wished his mouth knew when to keep shut. At least he'd kept from asking if she wanted a whip to go with her get-up. He doubted that would go down well or perhaps… he gave the girl an odd glance - it would go down all too well. "You shouldn't have done that though."

"Why not? Feeling scared," she taunted.

He sighed, "Even if I was that's not the point."

"I don't care what your point is. This is my marked spot, go find your own!"

"This is your-" he froze, his eyes flickering between Mirjane and the box for several moments before he sighed. "I see," he muttered his gaze turning back to the girl who'd sent him flying here in the first place. "It would seem, Mirajane, that we were both given the same location."

Her eyes widened.

"I see you understand what I'm saying. Until one of us defeats the other the runes will not let us go."

She stared for several more moments before a smirk once again returned to her face. "Well then, I finally get to pay you back for that trick you pulled when we first met."

He gave her a feral grin in reply, "That's it Mira-chan, come at me with everything you've got."

"I never gave you permission to call me that!" she yelled he magic flaring round her in a dark purple aura. He really was jealous of the control she had over her take-over form.

She launched herself at him. Her speed catching him by surprise and almost providing a repeat performance of earlier. Luckily his gravity manipulation had increased by several degrees and he dodged her attack with equal speed. His body twisting round hers with impressive speed attempting to slice her back with a move similar to the one he'd used on Laxus though he failed this time. Even so he was proud at how quick he'd been able to activate **Yoru no tsume **for his favourite claw attack.

"Oh, little kitty's got claws," taunted Mirajane as she spun back round.

His eye twitched. _Kitty!? Not even just kitty, but little kitty!? _How did this girl always seem to know just what to say to get under his skin. Taking a deep breathe he shook it off. Now wasn't the time to lose his temper, especially to such a simple taunt. Still, he could give her a little something in return. "**Yoruryū no Hōkō - Night Dragon's Roar**," he whispered.

Placing both his hands in front of his mouth a he gathered black magic before him in a swirling mass before releasing his night magic in a blast of darkness headed straight for Mirajane. He was surprised though when she countered it with an equally powerful wave of dark purple magic blasting out her hands.

"**Ebiru Ekusupurōjon - Evil Explosion**," she yelled.

_No, not equally powerful, _he thought in shock. _More powerful then mine._

He felt her spell overpowering his and quickly dodged to the side though he was unable to avoid all the backlash and hissed as it brushed against his shoulder. Only the heavy gravity he'd set upon himself allowing him to stay rooted to the ground. He was being continually surprised by her power, though he really shouldn't have been. Makarov wouldn't have picked her if he didn't believe she was strong enough. He grinned, canines glinting in the sunlight. It seemed there would be opponents worthy of his attention beyond Laxus.

"I've underestimate you Mirajane, but no more," he said.

"No more Mister Nice Kitty?" she said in a lilting voice.

He wanted to growl, he wanted to howl in indignation, but he couldn't let her see she was getting to him. So instead he smirked putting on a confident cocky attitude, something that always irritated her, "I guess you're right, little Mira-chan. No more Mister Nice Kitty."

Her eyes darkened in fury. By the end of this she was going to turn him into nothing but a splatter on the ground.

Naruto readied himself. _Here it comes, _he thought. In a general physical fight he preferred to use his ghost form to manoeuvre round his opponents, shift straight through them on occasion and in general just trick them without having to put to much effort into it, but with Mirajane in her current form that wouldn't be an option. When she used **Satan Soul **take-over or any of her take-over forms her entire body radiated magic. In fact it was like her body was made of magic, too much magic for his usual **Tsuki no Kurai Sokumen - Dark Side of the Moon **to take at once. At least for now. He couldn't even use his latest sense removing spell because her present demonic traits could provide her other senses enhancement to over come it. This would have to be a more straight up fight. Something he hadn't had do to much of even against Laxus.

It was a good thing he was well versed in fighting against someone whose body had superior strength and durability - Margidda had made sure of that - because unless he perfected the **Dragon Force **right now he was going to have to use that. Whilst he would be able to beat mages that Mirajane would be incapable of defeating he was currently on equal footing with her, perhaps even at a disadvantage if pushed. At least on a physical scale, magically he was still unsure.

She charged forward her hands coated in dark glowing magic.

This would be a tougher fight then he'd anticipated and yet he couldn't stop the excitement he felt at such a challenge.

He lightened the gravity round his body and pushed to the side. Spinning round her body and targeting her side only for her to dodge his strike and return one equally hard to his side. Shifting out the way with a gravitational push back he used her leg as leverage to launch himself up above her body, flipping round and aiming a kick to the back of her head. He thought he had her, until suddenly she was there. Her arm raised to block his punch, changing his attack mid-motion he swerved downwards slipping between her legs. _Her boobs look great from this angle, _he thought. Unfortunately his distraction got him a hit to the stomach that sent him flying into the air where he hovered for a brief moment before launched another attack at her.

"**Tsukiryū no Hōkō - Moon Dragon's Roar,**" he muttered. _Let's see how well she deals with the Moon Dragon's Roar, stronger then Night Dragon's she faced before, _he thought as he gathered the glowing silver magic of the moon in front of his mouth with his hands raised. The glowing magic blasted down towards her like a whirlwind of glowing destruction,though he quickly had to tighten the gravity behind him to avoid the backlash that could send him flying back.

The attack hit her full on, sending her sailing back into the runic barrier surrounding them, but she seemed completely unharmed by the attack. _Her durability truly is something, _he thought in admiration. _Though, not so much when she's attacking me, _he added as he blocked her magic enhanced fist at his face. It certainly hurt like bitch to be hit by her. Forcing her back he flared a swirling mix of sliver and black around his fists. If she was going to fight that way then so was he.

A sonic boom sounded throughout the clearing as he launched himself at her.

His body was running on pure instinct. Dodging, weaving, punching, blocking, kicking, all of it. He'd never pushed himself to this kind of speed before, he'd never had to. What's more was this was an ariel battle. He was using pure gravity manipulation to help him move. A task not many could achieve when focusing magical to their fists and locked in martial combat.

She launched a punch at his face and he saw an opening to slam his fist into her stomach though it seemed to have little effect as they continued regardless of the hits he landed on her. Though being a dragon slayer provided him with a certain resilience it wasn't enough to match up to her. He landed more hits, but she did more damage with the ones she got through. Pushing back from her with a double kick to her chest and a flip he got some distance between them. It didn't seem his idea for confrontation was working.

Suddenly he felt a swift gathering of dark magic centred in both her palms, larger then any attack he'd ever felt before. Her eyes gleaming madly as she spoke her incantation, "**Soul Extinction**."

_That doesn't sound good, _he thought. Then she launched the attack and he understood why. The purple energy seemed to grow and expand. It's strength increasing with each moment rather then decreasing as most magic did. Suddenly it exploded like a wave of dark purple heading towards him like a warrant for his death. What could he do? Take it head on? That could really take him down and it's not like he could dodge it. He didn't have enough time to prepare a solid attack that could overcome it either. The thing was pulsing outwards like a huge explosion. He couldn't even carve through it because it would overpower him without to much effort. _Come on, come on, _he growled, _there's got to be something._

It was closer then ever. _Fuck, come on come think! What do you know about your powers and hers!? Alright, dark magic is weakest against light magic… which is useless you idiot you can't use light magic. Argh… just think. Dark magic, okay then the Darkness Dragon is considered to be a dragon under my kaa-san's domain, _he thought with focus. _Perhaps I could eat it like Natsu eats fire. Then again when Natsu tried to eat Laxus's lightning it wasn't pretty. Yet, they fall under different domains. Laxus's lightning would fall under the Storm Dragon and Natsu's would fall under the Sun Dragon they also fall under dragons of equal power which means neither could straight up dominate the other. I could… perhaps I should try… Margidda is the leader of her domain and that gives me a greater chance of success. He nodded his head, I'm out of options and this is all that's left. This better not kill me, _he added as an afterthought.

He closed his eyes and focused, he'd never done something like this before and only knew how in principle. He focused on the nearing magic and began to draw it in towards himself. Pulling it faster and faster like a suction tube until suddenly he wasn't drawing it in anymore. He was breathing it in like oxygen to a suffocating body. He closed his eyes tightly and winced as his faced screwed up in a grimace. It was burning like frost bite down his throat, but he couldn't stop now, there was still more left. Breathing in more and more despite the pain he gasped for air desperately as the last of the magic was absorbed.

He nearly fell over, steadying himself as he coughed and gasped for air with his hands on his knees. His body shaking as shudders racking through his frame. Despite the pain though, he grinned. He'd done it.

"What the hell was that!?" shouted Mirajane in her deeper more demonic tones.

"That was disgusting and fucking painful is what that was," he rasped, his throat raw from the desperate tactic he'd just used. Whilst it was clearly within his capabilities to do it really did hurt beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Even Margidda's beatings had been kinder, perhaps that was why she'd never recommended the course of action to him against a dark magic wielding wizard.

"You saying my magic tastes disgusting?" she asked in an insulted voice.

"Hai, that's exactly what I'm saying," he replied as he pushed himself into a standing position. Despite how horrible that had been his magic really did feel revitalised. Even more so then it felt when it was night time.

She growled, "Well, then I hope you enjoy another helping."

"I don't think so," he muttered as he prepared his counter attack to whatever she had planned. Just because it gave him a magical boost didn't mean he'd willingly go through that again unless he had to and now with time to prepare he could hope to stop it.

A dark aura surrounding her, Mirajane raised her hand above her head and once more began to gather dark energy this time raised above her head. It was more condensed then her previous attack though the magical quantity felt equal in power. Once again though it began to grow and swell like mountain of power above her. Without bothering to name her attack, she condensed the growing ball, lowered her hand and fired it straight at him. He winced, this attack was even more powerful then her last - which he actually thought was impossible. But, he was ready this time and he was going to have to overload his technique with power to counteract her own wave of power.

"**Mayonaka no hōkō - Roar of Midnight,**" he rasped, his throat still raw and honestly he doubted that using a Dragon's Roar was going to help the situation but it was the only technique he could think that would counteract her blasting like attack. It wasn't his most powerful spell, but it was a good blasting counterattack.

Silver and black magic swirled around him like crushing winds, whipping his hair about in a wild frenzy as his clothes whipped against his legs. It converged in front of him as he breathed in the magic deeply as it built around him like black whole plated in liquid silver. As she released her attack, so did he… and then they collided.

Pushing against each other both users forced as much of their power into their spells as they could until the colliding spells could take no more and both burst up into the sky. Two pillars, one of sliver and black, the other a dark glowing purple. The light from their collision seemed to light the sky in a sphere of blinding magic. Covering his eyes from the worst of it Naruto tried to search for his opponent in the swirl of colour. He couldn't let his guard down.

But when the light faded and the dust settled his eyes fell upon a Mirajane who was not the one he seen before. Her form was demonic no longer and her younger looks had made a reappearance. She was also lying on the floor panting for breath.

Naruto frowned.

Why would she be… unless… he got it. The unfortunate side effect of having a particularly powerful take-over form was the limits that were placed upon you because of it. You couldn't hold the form for really long periods of time until you got more experience with the spell, it was a very magically intensive spell to cast and once used you couldn't reuse the form for a certain amount of time. If he compared his research on take-over and his recent battle with her, she had some of the most powerful take-over forms he'd ever come across. That meant all three applied to her. The fact that she had fought for so long and used such strong spells spoke well of her control and power.

Still staying cautious though he walked towards the fallen girl with hesitancy. Checking to make sure she didn't suddenly recover and attack him. It was unfortunate that his caution nearly gave him heart failure when the runes suddenly started flashing brightly around them before vanishing, taking Mirajane's body with them. His brows raised in surprise. A teleportation spell induced via runes, certainly an impressive achievement for whoever had made them.

"I really should learn more about runes and scripts," he muttered to himself. He sighed and reached up to rub a piece of hair between his thumb and forefinger. _That was a good match Mirajane, I've not been worked like that in a long time, _he thought as he looked out across the horizon. Suddenly his mind clicked and he remembered why they'd had to battle in the first place.

Walking to the centre of the destruction he found the little box still lying there. Completely unharmed by all their attacks. He grinned, either the box was blessed by the luck of Kami or it had a particularly strong protective spell on it. He guessed the latter, but sometimes really just don't know.

"Now little box, reveal to me your secrets," he murmured as he bent down to pick it up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, yeah the beginning was a bit unoriginal and similar to the later cannon S-Class exams, but to be honest I couldn't really think of a better way to start it. Plus I've been having major writers block on how to write this exam. I think that's part of why I delayed it for so long. I also completely stole the whole "you must defeat your opponent to continue" from the S-Class exams and from the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc. It just made sense though. It's a really great way to force them into combat. I could have just cut out the runes completely, but then it could have just turned into a race which I wanted to avoid for now.

Anyway, did you like the Naruto vs Mirajane fight. I made Mirajane age to what she would be in her 'prime' age when she changed into her **Satan Soul **form. I think that's actually what would happen if you combine a fully aged demon and her current self. They don't show her form when she's younger, but if you take Lisanna and Elfman's take-overs into account then I believe my assumption to be correct, although she is weaker then she will be in cannon time, that is why I made so that her take-over spell ran out of power quicker then it does in present time. Did you see that ending coming though? It was a tad anticlimactic, but made the most sense.

I hope you don't mind that I skipped over everyone else, but I want to keep it Naruto centric. If you really want though I can write another fight between the other characters next chapter. You just have to ask. Well, a few reviewers have to ask. There will be more Naruto fighting either way so don't worry.

Please read and review! I like to hear what you have to say.

**Poll: **Well, I'm glad to see that most people seem to like the way I do things already which means I don't really have to change much. However, due to the votes and several suggestions I will be writing the English translation of the spell next to the Japanese one because even if the vote to keep the spells Japanese won there were quite a few people who wanted them in English. I'll go back to my previous chapters, this one included and edit the spells so if you want to reread them you can.

**Translation:**

**Yoru no tsume** - Night Claws

**Yoruryū no Hōkō - **Night Dragon's Roar

**Tsuki no kurai sokumen - **Dark side of the moon

**Tsukiryū no Hōkō - **Moon Dragon's Roar

**Mayonaka no hōkō** - Roar of Midnight (This is the combination attack I referred to in Chapter 7)

**Ebiru Ekusupurōjon - **Evil Explosion

**Soul Extinction - **This spell doesn't actually have a japanese name because it wasn't named in the manga and in the anime was only given an English classification.


	13. Chapter 13: Spiral

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail and Naruto. I think I'm going to go cry in a corner now, it always makes me sad to write that.

**Author's Note: **Been a few weeks since my last chapter. I wish I could say that's going to change, but I doubt it. I did warn you that my updates would be slowing due to my return to University. Anyway... we continue with the awesome S-Class exams this time on chapter 13! Not really a lucky kind of number is it? If you want to know the history behind it - the unlucky thirteen that is - I'll tell you, if you don't want to know just skip ahead.

In most ancient religions and some current ones there are twelve main Gods, the Pantheon so to speak. Focusing more on Greek mythology for the sake of an easier story these twelve Gods lived on Mount Olympus. However, what many do not know is that there were originally thirteen Gods. This remained so until one of them challenged Zeus for the right to rule… he lost and so was was banished from his position on Olympus. His name was Ophiuchus. What was most interesting though was that his seat was never removed from the 'round table' so to speak, but it was also never filled remaining empty for the rest of their rule over mankind. Which is why the number thirteen is considered unlucky.

His symbol is that of a serpent wrapped around a sceptre and is seen as such in astrology. It can also be speculated that he is the snake in the garden of Eden. In relation to Fairy Tail - spoiler and a warning to stop if you're not up to date - he is considered the thirteenth Zodiac key that is used in the Magic Games. What is interesting is that if he was included in the Zodiac birth reference then many Scorpio and Sagittarius born people would fall under his symbol.

Bit of history and mythology for you about why the number thirteen is unlucky.

**Note on Reviews: **Several people stated that if he had such a tough time against Mirajane then he has no chance against Laxus. To that I want to make something clear. He had planned on only using part of his strength to fight against Mirajane in an attempt to conserve energy. Unfortunately, he underestimated her strength and so she caught him unawares several times. In the end though she used up a lot of her energy, just fighting him as opposed to him who kept his energy usage better under wraps.

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 13:**

Squatting down in front of the box, Naruto contemplated his next course of action. Other then poking the thing with a ten foot long stick while he stood some distance away he wasn't really sure what to do. The cube like object seemed quite plain and inconspicuous with it's dull metal colouring, but like most inconspicuous things it had a hidden nature. From what little he could sense there seemed to be a trigger set on the cube. Not a trigger as in a gun trigger that when pulled would shoot him in the face, but rather a touch activated trigger that would cause the box to… do… something?

He was finding the creator of these rune sets to be quite annoying because he couldn't determine what it would do. Sure he appreciated good work when he saw it, but it was a real kick in the nads to realise his understanding of runes wasn't good enough to break them. _Which leaves only one option, _he thought despondently. _I really am going to have to poke it with a stick._

"**Yoru no Tsume - Night Claws**," he muttered as he spun round, claws of dark magic forming at the tips of his fingers. Heading towards the nearest tree he stuck the claws in deep and began to carve himself a really long stick. The process moving quickly due to the magical quality his claws possessed.

Grabbing the pole he quickly stalked forward, stopping approximately ten feet from the 'innocent' little box lay. Pulling in a deep breath he raised the pole, slowly stretching it closer and closer. Until finally… they made contact. As soon as they brushed against each other Naruto launched him self backwards and up. His nerves getting the best of him as he did his best to escape any sort of counteractive measure he might have invoked. Luckily for him no one was watching. He had a bad feeling he'd looked rather stupid in his attempts to escape retribution.

Heaving a sigh at the non-reaction he let himself slowly drift back to the ground, his right hand tugging gently on the hair that fluttered lightly with his movements. There was a part of him that had doubted anything would have happened, largely because he suspected the thing would react to contact with his skin. It was a far more secure source of action.

_Alright, alright, _he thought as he gazed at the box intently. _I've got to do this now before I lose my nerve. _

Closing his eyes he sucked in a deep breath, holding it for several seconds before his eyes flickered open and he launched himself at the box. With gravity hardly touching his body he flew towards it. His finger tips reaching out and brushing against lightly, but when he continued his motion and attempted to pull them away it didn't work. His body was halted mid-flight and yanked to a sudden halt that flipped him over and left him flat on his back. Looking through the dusty cloud that had risen with his fall he stared at the box that held his fingers stuck. Above it he noticed flashing numbers and caught a brief glimpse of the number one before a white light flashed. Blinding him as a horrible drawing sensation yanked at him from where his fingers were connected to the box.

For a moment there was nothing. A world without sensation that could perhaps be classified as a sensation in and of itself.

Then it was gone and falling sensation gripped him briefly before his back slammed into the floor setting up a dust cloud around him. Coughing slightly from the dust Naruto groaned from his prone position on the floor. "What the fuck?" he muttered. That had certainly not been what he was expecting. If he'd known he wouldn't have charged the damn thing full speed. That move had almost dislocated his shoulder.

Blinking blearily up at the ceiling he struggled into a sitting position then with great effort managed to stand up, his legs still feeling shaky from his sudden teleportation. His mind clicked, transportation - that explained why he felt like he was going to throw up. Shaking his head to rid it of the dirt that had managed to find its way there he looked round the area he now found himself in and tried to determine where on earth it was.

Wherever he was it was a lot colder then it had been outside and the air was - despite the dust he'd sent up with his landing - quite damp. The almost watery feeling of it giving him the urge to stick out his tongue and taste the air. This meant that either he was in a swap or marsh in the midst of winter, in a thick jungle once again in winter or he was simply underground. Underground seemed like the best bet given that the others seemed highly unlikely. There was also the fact that there was a ceiling above his head which looked to be made of dirt and clay, no light being let in to his location, the floor under his feet felt much unlike the floor in a swap and most importantly there were no bugs - mosquitoes most importantly - buzzed round his head.

So, he had the basic location down. Now he just had to find out where underground he was.

Attempting to walk deeper into the dark area he found himself unable to. A barrier once again up and preventing him from moving. Turning his gaze to the box on the floor he glared. He really was beginning to hate runes. Heaving a sigh he plopped himself back down next to the box. Whatever Makarov had planned would require him to wait. He knew from his earlier dealing with the runes that he was incapable of breaking them. He also couldn't glean much from the box and knew there wasn't a chance of him figuring out what he was supposed to do.

_Wait a second, _he thought with excitement. _Maybe I could just carry it with me, after all the runes surround the box. So, if I could just carry it with me there wouldn't be a problem. _Jumping to his feet he grabbed the box and proceeded to lift it, rather unsuccessfully. He sighed and flopped back down, _I knew it was too simple a solution._

Laying down on his back he just decided to enjoy the quiet for several moments. It seemed though - in a rather out of character turn of events - that he couldn't relax. His body was still rather sore in some places from the fight and his muscles were still tense, waiting and ready for a fight. His mind too, was running in circles as he thought about what could happen next. Letting one arm rest behind his head he filtered moon magic to his other hand and flared it brightly above his head like a torch. Shining round to get a better look at where he was. While his night vision was superb compared to most even he had trouble seeing too far in the dark environment.

Gazing round from his confined space a little furrow formed between his brows. If he didn't know better he'd think he was in a grave. His eyes widening Naruto shot up from his lying position. Stalking to the edge of the small circle Naruto looked round the enclosed space carefully as he moved.

"Catacombs," he whispered in shock. "I'm in the catacombs of some town or village… wasn't expecting that."

Moving closer to a pillar Naruto felt a slight shudder go up his spine as he took in the skulls that made up most of it though he suspected there was a solid pillar at the centre and they just surrounded it. That didn't do much for the creepy factor though. Yeah, he was still feeling slightly disturbed by the fact that he'd been surrounded by a ton of dead people with no idea.

Putting sue distance between himself and the skull enforced column Naruto moved back to his prior waiting spot next to the box. He wasn't actually sure if he was happy about knowing or not. Either way it certainly wasn't going to help him fall asleep. Even he had limits to his sleeping abilities.

* * *

Half an hour later his assessment of his sleeping abilities was proved false when he was awoken from a peaceful slumber by a loud beeping sound coming from the box. Shooting into a sitting position it took Naruto a moment to remember where he was, at which point all feelings of sleepiness evaporated and he quickly focused his attention on the beeping box. Attempting to stop it like an alarm clock he smashed his hand against the top of it. Getting nothing, but a throbbing hand for his efforts. It was ten beeps later and several curse words from Naruto that the box stopped beeping of its own accord.

There were several flickers of light above the box before something similar to a thought projection of Makarov appear hovering over the top of the box.

"Congratulations on reaching the second stage of the exam!" the loud voice of Makarov echoed through the cave. "Currently there are three of you left in the competition. Though I'll keep who and how that came to be to myself. For the next stage of the exam you've been left a map which you will be able to find in the box. If you don't arrive at my location within the next hour you will be disqualified. For now I leave you with this, 'I await your arrival at the centre in the light, let that light be your aid for this task'. Good luck," he finished and the image flickered out.

_Must have been why I had to wait down here, _he thought as he bent down to flick open the newly compliant lid of the box. Quickly sliding out the paper before the box changed it's mind he lit one hand with slivery white magic and lay the map flat out in front of him as he knelt down in front of it. Whilst charging off straight away could get him there quicker it could have equally adverse effects and cost him large amounts of time. It was better to get a look at it now before he did anything detrimental to his success.

He stared at the map intently for several moments before tilting his head slight to the side and frowning.

"This is the vaguest piece of shit I've ever seen," he muttered.

Leaning in closer he tried to make sense of the thing, but found a bit of problem with that for several reasons. One, it didn't indicate where he was on the map and so had he had no point to work from. Two, it didn't indicate where the so called centre was on the map either, which he assumed was where the entrance to the catacombs was and three, whoever had drawn it was a terrible artist. Reaching up a hand in frustration he played with the the hair near his ear as he stared at the map.

_Okay, _he thought, _the only way I'm going to figure out where I am on the map is to explore the nearby area and see if I can associate it with something similar to the map. _Standing up with the map in one hand and his other hand illuminated he began to count his paces as he walked along. Coming to a passageway he took a left, then a right only four paces later. This passage was longer though, and he took twenty steps before found another passageway turning right. Taking it he walked down another passageway fifteen steps or so before it opened up into a cave like chamber. Bones lining the bottom of the wall before converging up in several paths to a centre point on the ceiling.

That held little interest to him though.

What did hold interest was the fact that nothing he'd just walked through looked anything like the map indicated. He wondered if Makarov was just calling a bluff on the map and they were supposed to find their own way to him. It didn't seem right though.

"What am I missing?" he wondered.

_Alright, just consider what you know about catacombs, _he thought in an attempt to calm himself.

There was silence for several moments.

He sighed.

_I don't know very much about catacombs do I? _he thought ruefully. It's not like it was a common area of study and he'd never found himself very interested in the dead and gone. He certainly regretted it now.

Letting his glowing hand drop down he glared at a corner of the room.

Then shuddered.

It really was creepy.

Trying his best to shrug off the feeling he looked back down at the map. Not really paying much attention to what he was looking at. Staring unseeingly at the map it took him several moments to notice something out of place. Blinking in surprise Naruto brought the light back round to the front of the map and stared at it only to feel irritation creep up on him when what he'd noticed earlier disappeared. Growling under his breath Naruto dropped his hand back down when he spotted nothing out of place. Only when the hand lowered back down again he noticed it once more.

Almost raising his hand back up to get a better look he froze mid movement, his hand lowering back down to where it was before. Moving the light back down he raised it higher up underneath the map and suddenly it was like a thousand lines sprung up on the page. Filling in everything that had been missing before until he found himself gazing at a map that made sense.

It made sense!

"Makarov, you sly dog," he smirked.

He'd used a watermark. Something so simple and yet completely confusingly perfect for the job. If, it wasn't for pure luck he'd never would've figured it out. He thought Makarov was just referring to his location when he'd talking about the light, but he'd been referring to the watermark too. He wondered if the others had figured it out of if they'd been just as confused as him.

Grinning to himself he quickly located his position on the map and determined where the entrance was.

Time to go. He'd already wasted enough time. Lifting the gravity off his body till he was hovering he then added another gravitational pull in front of himself that had him flying into a passageway on the other side of the chamber like that was where the centre of the earth lay.

* * *

Naruto felt like pitching a fit - breaking down into tears would be a more apt description, but he refused to confess to such. He was here, right at the entrance. In fact he'd walked up the stairs of the entrance and into some sort of entrance room that lead to the catacombs. He'd even sent out his magical senses, but for the life of him he couldn't find Makarov.

He was a tad pissed. Just a tad.

He felt like the whole exam was just against any form of success.

Tugging on piece of hair he took several calming breathes before putting his mind to the problem. His poor little aching mind. He knew there had to be some sort of clue in the riddle slash annoyingly vague piece of advice Makarov had given them. It had been that after all which would have given him the clue earlier if he thought harder.

The most obvious thing was Makarov stating he'd be waiting for them at 'the centre in the light'. Clearly he'd been wrong to assume it was the exit to this place because Makarov was quite clearly not here. The light was the most obvious thing because the only light there was inside here was daylight and he said he'd be waiting for them at the centre in the light. The entrance was even quite obviously at the centre of the catacombs as the map showed.

"Argh… this doesn't make any sense," he growled in frustration. "He said he'd be waiting at the centre in the light and I'm currently at the centre in the light. I'm going to kill him when I find him! Does he expect me to dig a whole to the earths core because then I'd really be at the centre in the light."

He paused.

_Catacombs are built under a town or village, generally speaking. Which means that this room is only a small part of it. A small part of it that is not necessarily the centre of it. It's the centre of the catacombs… but no necessarily the centre of the village! _

_'I await your arrival at the centre in the light'! _

_That's it he's in the centre of the village! _Naruto mentally cried.

Running out the small building Naruto paid his environment little attention as he quickly pushed off into the air. Circling high above the largely destroyed city Naruto hovered above the buildings, searching for the centre of it. The village was bigger then he expected though and he had to fly higher before he could get a better approximation of it. Up high though he found himself in a position where it was a lot easier to spot then he thought. Despite the fact that most of the buildings in the village were destroyed by what appeared to be both time and war they formed a clear pattern in the earth.

A spiral.

A spiral that was far more familiar then it should be.

Reaching up to the chain around his neck Naruto gripped the symbol tightly as he looked down at its larger replica.

_What… what is this? What is this!?_

"Is this where… was this her home town? What… I don't understand," he murmured as he hovered dazedly above the city. Moving on autopilot Naruto moved towards the identified centre of the village where the largest of the few buildings left standing stood tall like a spire into the sky. Letting himself drop slowly down towards the ground he landed lightly on his feet. Toes brushing softly against the earth before he let himself fall gently the way down onto the dirt.

He felt so confused so disconnected.

Walking into the room he blandly noticed Makarov standing at the centre of the room. The centre of the room where another spiral converged at its centre. He felt surrounded by them. He sat there with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

"This village," Makarov said interrupting his thoughts, "was once a prosperous place where a guild was centred. In fact this entire village was run by a guild. It was the village that was built around the guild not the other way around. They were a powerful guild, in fact when their village was prosperous it was impossible to get to this island without their permission because they had the entire island surrounded by whirlpools. That would have been fine, if that was all they were. Unfortunately they were not a guild that obeyed the laws of the council. In fact they were a village that specialised in assassination."

Naruto looked up sharply at that.

"For many years the council had warned them to stop, but they continued. Confident in their power, that they could prevent anything the council could do. But, they were wrong. Knowing they would be unable to defeat the large number of mages here the council unleashed beasts upon them. Beasts from the time of Zeref made by Zeref himself. Creatures that seemed to be indestructible. It was a win win for the council. The creatures would destroy the rouge guild too powerful for them to control and the guild would destroy the creatures they were unable to," Makarov continued his explanation as he looked out at the horizon, " or at least it would have been that way had they not miscalculated."

"Yes, they destroyed each other and it seemed that the mages would come out on top. At least until the council unleashed a demon they were at this point to weak to defeat after an endless battle. A demon that went on to terrorise cities across the Earthland for years to come… a demon known as Deloria. Weak from their prior battles they were unable to stop it and few survivors remained of the once powerful guild, of the once powerful city Uzushiogakure."

It was now that Naruto spoke, "That is why, you've always stared at the symbol. The spiral."

Makarov nodded, "It was actually your surname though, that cinched it. Uzushiogakure both as a guild and village was run by a family hierarchy. The name Uzumaki belonged not only to you, but to them too."

His head dropped back down into his hands and he whispered almost to quietly for Makarov to hear, "It was my kaa-san's. Both the surname and the necklace belonged to the woman who gave birth to me and died to protect me." He sighed, "Is that why you brought me here to test me? To tell me this and see what I would do?"

He gripped the necklace tightly, "It is part of who I am, but it is not the entirety of me. Our history is important and knowing where we came from can be a part of what shapes our future. So, while your intentions to bringing me here my not have been pure I am grateful nonetheless to know part of my history."

"I admit that part of this was to test you and your loyalty, but never wanted you to fail," he replied with honesty.

Naruto nodded.

"But it is best we put this matter aside for now," Makarov continued then he pointed up at the sky through an arch window. "It would seem your competition is arriving."

* * *

**Translation: **

**Yoru no Tsume** -Night Claws

**Author's Note: **As far as I know the only one who called the whole Kushina being from a dark guild is Ramzal Von Enili. Seriously I swear that dude is freaking psychic. He even managed to guess my a part of my plan for later chapters, without even really meaning too. I didn't even leave a clue or a bread trail to follow he just guessed! Amazing…

So, we have the answer to our mystery though I'm sure some of you figured it out before hand anyway. What might have surprised a few people is the fact that it was Uzushiogakure and not Konohagakure. Not a lot of action in that chapter. A lot of puzzles, confusion and mystery is what made up most of it. But, next chapter will definitely have action. I think there will be two more chapters to the S-Class exams though I can't be sure. I might just decide to end it in one longer chapter. I mean compared to that last chapter this one was a shorty. I was going to add another fight scene at the end, but I feel like this is a good place to stop.

The description and design of the village is something of my own making. While there may be more information on it and images in the future there really isn't much to go on, so I just went with my imagination. I can guarantee you that it is quite **inaccurate** given one of the few images I've seen of it, but it's what I wanted at the time and given that its not really in the Narutoverse I thought I could get away with it.

Thanks for the reviews you guys have been really supportive and consistent so far! Thanks for reading and reviewing it's nice to get some appreciation cause no matter what people may say they all really do care. Even if its just a little bit.

In fact in commemoration for reaching three hundred reviews - something I've not managed to do until now - I will _not_ be thanking the three hundredth reviewer as some do because I don't think the reviewers who helped the numbers get there get properly recognised as they should. So instead I dedicate this chapter to some of my most consistent reviewers - BullC6, Akira Strider, RasenShuriken92, bakapervert, sh8ad8ow, Grumpywinter, StattStatt and shugokage.

Until next time then…


	14. Chapter 14: Last Resort

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail and Naruto. I think I'm going to go cry in a corner now, it always makes me sad to write that.

**Author's Note: **Don't you love it when people insult you right when your going through a bit of writers block. It always makes my fucking day.

In this next part you read please be aware of the fact that Naruto is not using take-over even if you might interpret it that way. It is a reference to the wilder side of his dragon slayer magic. The part of him that he normally keeps locked down so that he may fight in a more intelligent, analytical manner like his kaa-san preferred. She was always beating control into him for a reason.

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 14:**

He gasped for air.

His chest heaving in and out.

Sweat dripping down his brow, stinging his eyes as he blinked rapidly.

Releasing another shuddering breath he squeezed his eyes shut for a brief reprieve before pushing himself back to his feet. Spitting blood from the corner of his mouth he opened his eyes and gazed upon the creator his pain. An S-Class level monster that had him back against the wall. He didn't know where Makarov had found them, though he considered the man might have robbed the council as an option, if his earlier story was anything to go on. All he did know was that he had to beat the thing before Laxus and Erza defeated theirs or at lead before one of them did. The last one out would lose their position in the competition and he refused to let that be him.

Growling at the beast he bared his teeth allowing some of his more animalistic side to show. The magic on this creature just rubbed him the wrong way. So, far he'd been doing his best to keep that side of himself in check because it usually resulted in a lose of great forethought and thinking. Relying on more of an animal like instinct. But, perhaps that's what he needed to beat the monster for a monster it was.

Makarov had previously had them contained in large magical suppressant cages. It was only upon telling them the next stage of the competition did he transported them to three separate arenas where the monsters were released and the full pressure of their magic was felt. Each were large hulking creatures with thick charcoal coloured skin that was almost impossible to penetrate with magic. In fact he would call them largely magical resistant creatures. His spells showing little effect on them. It would have been all well and good, but the monsters seemed to have marginally intelligent cognitive ability at least as far as monsters go. It could even use a bit of fire magic which he was sure Natsu would have enjoyed.

In truth though it wasn't the damage the creature could dish out that gave him trouble because the thing could hardly land a hit on him - even if it did hurt like a Margidda morning greeting when he did. The problem lay in the fact that he just couldn't put the creature down.

In the mean time though he had to face the horny bastard… er… that is to say the large monster with big red horns on its head. He sighed, "Those books really are getting me."

Glaring the creature down he decided to let his darker, more vicious and animalistic side out. Clearly strategy wasn't working so he was going to face the beast as a beast. Roaring loudly at the creature he charged. If the creature wasn't effected by magic then he'd just have to use magic to affect his own body enough to overcome it. He figured that Erza was a hell of a lot luckier in the chose of competition because she used a more physical type of magic with her requip. Even so he wouldn't lose because of something so simple, luck wouldn't be what beat him.

Gathering the gravity behind him pushing the negative force at his back and hurling himself at the creature full speed his fist blazing with a hardened force of magic. Laughing manically he dodged the wild swipe at his head he swopped into the creatures guard and clocked it right under the chin. Only laughing louder when the creature got up from his attack hardly damaged at all his eyes filled with manic wildness.

Shooting down at the creature from his position in the sky he slammed his fist into its elbow viscously his attack filled with the gravity at his back meant the impact filled his ears with a satisfying snap. Dodging an attempted back hand he grabbed hold of the arm to swing himself down and slam into the monsters ankle with both feet. His momentum was less, but he still forced the monster into a stumble and it satisfied the growling creature inside of him. Roaring loudly with satisfaction he almost missed the blast of flames heading straight for him.

Hardly bothered with subtlety he simple blasted it out of the way with a wave of his own magic. Clearly magical conservation was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

Snarling angrily he shot straight at the monster's large disfigured face slamming his fists into it repeatedly. His anger fuelling his punishment as he wound up his fist and slammed it down into the creatures face with all the force he had sending it crashing to the ground with a loud thud that shook the earth and raised dust into the air like hazy cloud.

Landing some metres away Naruto stood roughly on his feet. His shoulders sagging slightly and his arms hanging loosely at his sides while he stared at the fallen monster. Hope surged through him briefly as the creature lay still for several moments. It was crushed just as quickly when he saw the hand by its side move slightly before its whole form began shifting and it slowly climbed back to its feet.

He roared in fury.

Crouching down his entire form stilled not even not even his hair daring to drift in the wind. Suddenly his magical presence increased exponentially as an aura flared round his body, his eyes almost glowing pure silver white with the power of his moon magic. Then he was gone, only a whisper of wind indicating his movement.

A crack resounded through the air as he slammed into creatures side, briefly visible before he once again vanished.

"Why won't you just stay down!" he roared as punched the monster straight into a wall of the pit like arena. Then he felt it, like a flicker just outside his range of magic. "What is that?" he whispered.

Climbing back to its feet and catching him unawares slammed him harshly into the wall in retribution, his body sinking deeply into the earth. Struggling for several seconds to breathe for the impact had come close to winding him. Coughing roughly he opened his eyes as air suddenly filled his body, only to be met by the sight of a charging fist nearing his face.

He snarled.

_No… you won't! You won't lay a hand on me! _

Suddenly he felt it again, the magic that was just at the tip of his fingers until it wasn't. He could feel it now coursing through his system. Gathering his magic he condensed it tightly before unleashing it.

Gravity.

But, not gravity that effected him.

Gravity that effected the monster in front of him. Something he'd been unable to do until now.

_Down, _he thought viscously a hand raised in front of him. A large magic circle of glowing silver opened up above the monster and suddenly the monster that had been charging him until this point found itself slamming into the ground as a constant flow of gravitational magic held him still. Stepping down from the position he'd held previously Naruto floated down to floor softly. The monster may have been resistant to magic that attempted to harm it or penetrate its skin, but it held no such resistance to Naruto's magic. A gravity that effecting the environment rather then the actually beast itself.

Stalking over to the beast Naruto wasted no time stalking up its downed body.

"**Tsuki no Kurai Sokumen - Dark Side of the Moon**," he muttered as he crouched down on its neck. What he was about to do next was something Margidda had taught him, but it was a technique guaranteed to kill, or harm the receiver beyond repair. It would be harder to perform on the beast in front of him though, due its magically resistant skin. The reason he hadn't been able to preform in during the fight.

Placing his hand on the back of the monster's skull he focused.

In order to get beneath the monsters skin and maintain his gravity on the creature at the same time he needed all his focus.

Breathing in deeply he released the breath in the same calm manner.

_In… and out._

_In… and out._

He let himself fall into a meditative state, though he almost broke it when he felt his hand begin to sink beneath the surface. Only his experience allowed him to maintain it. Slowly, but surely his hand began to sink in deeper until his arm was invisible from the elbow down and he found himself ready.

Taking a deep breath he released his intangibility and all matter that had previously been unaffected were pushed outside his now solid arm.

Th beast screamed beneath him.

He felt the strain on his gravity spell increase as the beast struggled to break free from beneath him. Then he grabbed hold of its spinal column and ripped it from its body, showering himself in thick, oozing black blood as it sprayed from the whole he'd created.

He shuddered.

Even the bravest of men would have felt nauseas to have done such a thing and he had no such illusions about being the bravest man alive. Standing up from the stilled creature, he turned his gaze to sky and absentmindedly wiped his hand on his pants to remove the worst of the blood. He wondered if it was wrong to feel a sense of guilt to end the beast's life. A beast it may have been, but it had been a worthy foe. One who had shown the most cognitive ability of all the inhumane creatures he'd had to kill.

Shaking his head with a sigh he jumped off its body and floated like a ghost towards the gates that would lead him to the next stage of the competition. He needed to find some sort of bladed weapon he decided. He wasn't really fond of ripping out a creatures innards just because it had magically resistant skin and if he wanted to avoid doing it again he would need a more physical weapon to cut through in case of emergencies.

* * *

"Will Erza be okay?" Naruto asked as Laxus joined them.

"Hai, don't worry, Gildarts was always there in case anything went wrong," he waved away the concern.

Laxus frowned, "I thought Gildarts went on some mission before the exams started."

"No, he just needed to fetch a friend of mine to set up the runes for the exam. Then they both came here ahead of time to fix everything up," Makarov explained.

"Ah," Laxus nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who was it that set up the runes?" Naruto asked.

"Just a friend of mine, though he was annoyed with my request. Apparently he's taken on a student recently and didn't want to be taken away from his work," Makarov explained, though Naruto noticed he dodged the real question of who.

Naruto was surprised that Erza hadn't made it through, he'd thought it was a given considering the type of magic she used. Then again it was possible she'd used up too much magic at this point. Apparently she and Cana had been stuck in the same situation as he and Mirajane. He looked over at Laxus. That meant that Laxus had expended less magic then him. Even if sucking up Mirajane's spell had helped it wasn't perfectly compatible with his system and hadn't done as much as he'd hoped. Plus, Laxus was renown for being a powerhouse.

He sighed.

Now he remembered why he generally preferred to keep that wilder side of himself under control, because when he was like that he gave no thought to the amount of magical power he was using. That gravity spell he'd managed to pull out his ass had cost him quite a lot of magic, especially maintaining it like that for so long. His container would replenish what it had lost eventually, but not nearly as quick as he'd like.

The only good thing it seemed was that the sun was on its way to setting, that at least would be of some help.

Makarov's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Honestly I was hoping only one of you would manage to get past at all."

They both gaped at him in shock.

"Don't look at me like that it's a perfectly reasonable thought. Not that it matters now anyway, I didn't actually come up with a stage to follow this one," Makarov continued.

"Does that mean we both passed?" asked Laxus hopefully.

The old man laughed, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You implied it. Quite clearly as a matter of interest," Naruto responded.

"I did no such thing, you just interpreted it that way," Makarov said waving away their arguments. "Anyway, I need to come up with something for you to do."

"We could just race back to Fairy Tail," Naruto said hopefully. Even with Laxus's lightning he should be able to beat him there.

Makarov shook his head, "To anticlimactic."

_I don't care! _Naruto mentally cried. _It's the best shot I have you old fart and you just crushed it under your sandals. Stupid, stupid sandals!_

"A fight then," Laxus suggested.

"Now that's a good idea," the balding head nodded in agreement.

_Biased! _Naruto thought, but kept to himself. It wasn't like he actually believed it anyway. It was probably what Makarov was going for the whole time, wishful thinking had pushed him to suggest something else.

"But that's boring," Naruto pointed out. _Agree with me please!_

"Oh, is that so? Me kicking your ass is boring is it?" Laxus taunted.

Naruto shot him a death glare, "You just want revenge for the book don't you?"

"This has nothing to do with the book!" Laxus shouted.

Naruto laughed, "Is that right?"

Laxus may have at this point lost his temper.

Just a bit.

Charging lighting through his fist he swung at Naruto feeling a wave of irritation flood through him as his fist passed straight through. Growling he kicked out with his foot, a feeling of repetition creeping up on him. _Is Naruto really going to pull this trick again? _he thought angrily.

"Well, no time like the present," Makarov interrupted him mid-swing. "This area is good as any."

They both stared at him frozen for several moments.

"What are you waiting for? Fight!" he demanded in that odd childish old person combination.

Turning their attention back to each other Naruto took advantage of Laxus's distraction to release his intangibility spell and lash out with a hard kick to Laxus's side. Fingers clawing into the dirt Laxus stopped his flying body abruptly and glared at Naruto, "I wasn't ready teme."

"Well, I wasn't ready when you tried to punch my head off, but you don't see me getting pissed about it," Naruto replied airily. He needed to get Laxus agitated. Get him to lose his cool and attack without too much thought. Waste magic. It was his best option.

Unfortunately it seemed that Laxus had been using similar underhanded tactics something he wouldn't have expected him to capable of.

It surprised him.

The sudden build of magic under his feet was to sudden to dodge. Eyes widening in surprise he caught a brief glimpse of a golden yellow magic circle glowing beneath his feet before he was flung several feet into the air, lightning surging through his body. Arching his back in agony Naruto forced himself to focus despite the pain. Honestly it wasn't that bad compared to some of the stuff he'd had to go through today. Closing his eyes Naruto focused on sensing where Laxus was. Finding him about twenty metres away right where he'd sent him flying Naruto almost snorted despite the pain. Even when he was being underhanded Laxus was being straight forward.

His hand lashing out Naruto sent a wave of gravity straight him.

Forced to chose between keeping the spell going and getting hit or dodging and releasing the spell Laxus chose the later. Diving out the way.

As the lightning round him dissipated Naruto twisted his body round till he was facing Laxus hands raised in a trumpeting motion directly in front of his mouth and incanted in a whisper, "**Mayonaka no Hōkō - Roar of Midnight**."

A swirling mass of silver and black blasted down towards the taller blonde. The magic powering deep into the ground sending sand and grass flying into the air.

"Please tell me I got him," Naruto muttered from his position hovering in the air. He knew that Laxus's magic was lacking in a defensive repertoire and hoped catching him off guard would prevent him counteracting the attack with one of his own. But, it was he that was caught off guard when he caught sight arch of lightning heading straight for him. _How in the hell did that miss? _

Sending a blast of concentrated magic towards it he was surprised when the lightning went straight through it. _Wait a minute, _he thought as he dodged left and spun round to gaze at the lightning that was heading back towards him. _That's not lightning thats… thats Laxus! Laxus is the lightning itself! _Almost frozen with disbelief it was instinct that got him out the way. Forcing himself upwards and sending a blast of gravity straight at the body of lightning flying beneath him only to remember something that would have had him cursing like a sailor had the situation allowed it.

Lightning wasn't affected by gravity.

Solidifying into human form Laxus smirked at him.

Then a hail of blue and yellow lightning bullets were raining down on him. He barely managed to get out the words **Hikari kara Shahei - Shielding from the Light **before the attack was upon him. Bracing himself beneath his shield he was unsurprisingly forced to ground as the majority of his concentration was taken by maintaining the shield against an attack it wasn't really made for. It left little room for much thought beyond the obvious things a mind would be doing at this point - swearing up and down, cursing the speed of lightning attacks, wishing an end to Laxus's existence and in general just hating the world. Yeah, his mind was much to busy to handle both.

Forced once again to his knees Naruto felt a sense of deja vu, only this time he felt far more like he was on the loosing end of the fight. Gritting his teeth he held on through the attack letting it fall with relief when the wave of bullet like lightning finally subsided. His relief was short lived, however, when he was immediately set upon by Laxus who caught him unawares, covering his attack in the cloud of dust hovering in the air. With a hard punch to the jaw he was sent hurtling straight into a rock across the open area.

Naruto had barely gotten his eyes seeing straight again when he was welcomed to the sight of a fist heading straight towards his face. Ducking his head out the way he kicked off the rock, twisting round just in time to see Laxus shatter a large portion of the rock to nothing. Then Laxus spoke words that had him nearly swallowing his tongue.

"**Rairyū no Hōkō - Lightning Dragon's Roar**," he roared, throwing his head back as a magic circle twisted in front of him.

_He learnt it so quick, _Naruto thought in shock. _How did he learn the Lightning Dragon's Roar so quick!?_

Still, this was something he knew how to counterattack. Not all these attacks that had been raining down on him before. If Laxus wanted to make this a match between Dragon Slayers then it was one area he knew he had him beat.

"**Mayonaka no Hōkō - Roar of Midnight**," he murmured as he mimicked Laxus's actions.

Their spells met in the centre. One a twisted mix of silver and black and the other a glow of pure gold. It was clear upon meeting though that Naruto's would overpower the lightening attack. Not only due to greater experience with the attack, but also due to the combination style of his roar which made it equal in power to two dragon roars though that also meant it took more power.

Returned to his earlier plan of attack Laxus dodged out the way in a flash of lightning and glared at Naruto. Naruto wasn't entirely sure why he would be that angry though. Excluding the fact that his dragon roar overpower Laxus's this fight had been quite one sided and not in his favour. If you didn't take into account his earlier sneak attack kick to Laxus's side then he hadn't even landed a hit. As far as he was concerned Laxus had no reason to be irritated.

Suddenly a wave of clam power washed over him.

He chanced a quick look at the horizon and found his answer in the darker sky.

The sun had set.

While it wasn't the equivalent to swallowing a whole fountain of power directly from the moon it was still a vast improvement to how he felt before. It also meant that his stores would replenish themselves a lot quicker. He needed to go on attack now before Laxus got another spell ready and he needed it to be fast and powerful or at least impossible for Laxus to dodge.

Six magic circles opened around him. Four of them covering his sides, back and front which shone black. The other two opening up above and below his body in a silvery white colour. Flaring his magic in a swirl of silver and black Naruto began to twist it round his body in a way reminiscent of his **Hikari Kara Shahei - Shielding from the Light **shielding attack, but when **Hikari Kara Shahei - Shielding from the Light **would start to solidify this attack continued to twist faster and faster round his body in sphere like shape. The colours beginning to blur together in a writhing mass of power that gathered round his body like a shielding shell.

Falling to one knee Naruto felt sweat beginning to drip down the side of his face as he forced his concentration and magic to a level Laxus had never thought him capable of.

Panting for air Naruto pushed harder.

He had to for this spell to work.

The magic begin to twist faster and faster until Naruto could no longer be seen beneath it. The silver and black appearing more of a grey colour as the colours could no longer be differentiated from each other. Still he had to push harder. Just that little bit more and then…

Like the final shifting piece of a puzzle he felt the spell click into place.

Then he whispered the words, "**Metsuryū Ōgi: Mayonaka no Shi - Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Death of Midnight**."

And for a moment time stood still. The world halted on its axis and a silence only the dead could understand pervaded the area.

It ended in a explosion.

Like the death of a star his magic flared out and exploded in rushing flash of silver and black that hurtled out like a wall of deadly power. Wave after wave of deafening magic that shook the very earth with its power. Then as quick it started it finished. There was no ebb in the power from start to finish. It just cut off like a light switch without warning and all that was left behind to mark its prior existence was the destruction it had reaped.

Releasing a deep shuddering breath Naruto kept his eyes closed for several moments before he raised his gaze from the ground at his feet to see the results of his spell. It was devastating. The landscape had been remade, completely reshaped into something of natural disaster imitation. The earth had been completely ripped out it. Chunks of earth had been completely removed in an almost crater like shape that had him at its centre. Any trees or plant life had been completely removed. His magic have ripped them from the ground and hurled them outwards.

His crater of destruction spanned approximately half a mile radius.

Wincing slightly at the harm he'd been forced to cause the environment he was thankful that Makarov had had the sense to take them away from the main city when they fought their monsters. Shaking his head his eyes sought the true target of his spell. He was almost surprised to find him still in the crater and not hurled out like everything else had, but he supposed Laxus must have attempted some sort of defensive spell. Not that it appeared to have worked much. The older boy was sprawled out on his back, lying silently on the ground. He knew he wasn't dead, the spell wasn't really designed to kill though he was sure it could. It should have knocked him out though.

Which is why he was surprised when he saw the figure groan slightly. Shifting on the ground until he managed to get to his feet.

_No, no, no, no, no! _thought Naruto in horror. That spell had been magically intensive and was supposed to take him out and yet there he stood. Obviously harmed, but far from unconscious. _Fuck this shit, _he thought as he stared at the older boy.

"You've been keeping some good spells secret Naruto," he heard Laxus say from where he stood.

Naruto shrugged, "I had to keep an edge somehow."

"Oh, I agree with you on that," Laxus replied, "but you know. I figured it out."

"Figured out what exactly?" he asked with a frown.

"That spell! That spell that you were always practicing with me to try and perfect."

His eyes widened.

"You never did tell me you know. So, I did a little research and I found something. Something that I knew would let me beat you," Laxus smirked.

_Please no, _Naruto thought desperately. He knew if Laxus found out about it he would be able to master it much faster then Naruto ever had a hope of doing, the lacrima inside his body made sure of that. It wouldn't be as powerful as his own, but still…

"**Doragon Fōsu - Dragon Force**," Laxus incanted with a smirk on his face.

"Fucking fantastic," Naruto muttered sarcastically.

Laxus's canine teeth began to elongate appearing much more like Naruto's always did. His body hunched forward slightly as his muscles bulged and grew beneath his tanned skin. Scales grew up his arms in dark line patterns as his magical power flared round his body in arches of lightning he could hear crackling from the other side of the crater. Resisting the urge to give in when he felt Laxus's power escalate. It really wasn't fair how the lacrima made achieving that state so much easier.

He needed time.

He needed a plan.

Raising a hand to eye level he charged magic to his hand and swiped it in an across motion in front of his eyes and muttered, "**Shiryoku hitei - Sight Negation**."

Immediately the world around him went completely black as he cast his sight negation spell, it may have been a handicap to most, but he'd been practicing his magical senses religiously just for this. Across the field he knew that Laxus would be experiencing the same thing as him though he would have lacked the ability to sense magic to his ability. Still, Laxus was very capable and in the form he was in now all his senses would be enhanced. Laxus was not to be underestimated.

Pushing off from the ground Naruto launched himself in to the air. Most would consider it running - even he did - but he preferred the words tactical retreat due to their less cowardly accusation. The point though was that he needed to come up with a plan and he wasn't going to have enough time with Laxus as he was now. This was the best option.

He was surprised to feel Laxus following him quite accurately though.

Then his senses picked up on a charge of lightning heading in his direction. Rolling his body left he let the bolt pass by harmlessly, it didn't stop him from feeling impressed though. Not many people would be able to adapt so quickly to the spell. Laxus truly was ready to go S-Class. It was a pity for the older boy that he wasn't willing to bow out peacefully just yet.

Swerving out the way of another bolt. Naruto considered his plan. The best option really was to activate the Dragon Force, but he really didn't think he was up to fighting Laxus at the same time as trying to do so. Especially when he was already in the Dragon Force state.

There was one other option.

A short cut if you will.

A short cut with consequences who would have to face it he took it.

The only problem was he would need to be left alone for about thirty seconds to do so, which was really difficult to do. He automatically dodged another lightning attack. The distance and Laxus's lack of vision making it far easier then it would usually be.

"Hold still!" he heard Laxus shout from behind him and couldn't help, but smirk despite his predicament. Still, he couldn't hold this spell for to much longer before it started pushing his reserves.

It seemed though that it was his only option. Really, he was beginning to hate these back against the wall kind of situations.

Spinning round he turned to face Laxus gathering moon magic in his left hand and night magic in his right. Letting the magic in gather there in swirling spheres before he slammed his hands together. Letting the magics slam and swirl against each other in an attack heading straight for Laxus. Using the cover and distraction it provided he muttered, "**Tsuki no Kurai Sokumen - Dark Side of the Moon**."

The spell being one that not only made him intangible, but also masked his presence slightly. It didn't hide him completely, but rather suppressed the feeling of his magic. Laxus would find him sure enough, but it would provide him with some time. He then released the gravity that was holding him up and reversed it to pull him to ground while Laxus was occupied. A few metres from the ground he lightened the gravity and landed lightly on his feet.

He needed to be quick and this was not generally a spell cast quickly. Besides that it wasn't a spell he could fail, it would be costing him most of his current reserves so failure really wasn't an option.

Most wizards wouldn't even attempt the spell he was about to use alone. In fact it was a spell best performed when the time was nearing midnight which it most certainly wasn't. In fact it wasn't long ago that the sun set.

Calming himself he let his mind fall and relax into a meditative state.

_Deep breaths, _he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

_In… and out._

_In… and out._

_Calm your mind._

He needed to be absolutely ready to cast this spell before dropping **Tsuki no Kurai Sokumen - Dark Side of the Moon**, **Shiryoku hitei - Sight Negation **and essentially his only form of cover.

_Gather your magic._

"Focus," he murmured. He needed to make the connection to the moon.

_Almost… _

_And… now!_

He released his negation and intangibility spells together. Essentially making himself and easy target for Laxus to find. There was little point in holding them though. What he was about to do would make him a target anyway.

A large magical circle of purple opened up beneath him. Stretching several metres wide. Then another one appeared about twenty metres above that one. Then another above it until slowly, but surely the magical circles stretched up high into the sky. Continuing up until finally the last one fell into place.

Jaw locked tight under the strain of the magic Naruto barely managed to mutter the words, "**Mūnū Dorippu - Moon Drip**."

He couldn't swallow his own magic to activate the Dragon Force, it was rather unfortunate really.

But… he wasn't above using a little theft to steal some straight from the moon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cliff Hanger… now that was a long ass chapter! At least by this story's standards.

I confess to having just watched episode 167 of Fairy Tail when I wrote the first half of this. You know the one where Erza kicks some monster but, it was my inspiration for it. It also makes you aware of the fact that she was a lot more powerful by that point in time then she originally was - and no it is not the same S-Class monster. I would consider it more powerful then the one in the anime.

I am aware of the fact that it was Cana and Laxus that fought at some point as seen in Cana's flashback during the exam episodes, but I changed it up a bit which I blame on Naruto's presence.

Alright, so that gravity manipulation is not actually dragon slayer magic. When he casts it on himself it is, but when casting it on someone else it's not. I'm not sure if you understand that, but it has a lot to do with the original purpose of the spell he uses (**Tsuki no taijū **- Weight of the moon). It was created to effect the heaviness of gravity on himself. When he started using it to fly and change the gravity on himself in different ways he was pushing it to its maximum capacity where it could almost be considered a different spell. When using it on a form other then his own it is clearly a different spell. A gravity spell that's kind of like the one you see Bluenote or Libra use.

In Naruto's more conventional dragon slayer spells he has the option of using one spell in three different ways much like his dragon roar. He can use the night version which is the weakest, the moon version which the more powerful or his combination attack which combines both of them and is the equivalent in power to both of them used together this one is generally referred to as the midnight attack. Speaking of which how'd you like **Metsuryū Ōgi: Mayonaka no shi. **It's like a giant **Rasengan** surrounding your body. It has a lot to do with how when a star dies the core basically explodes - I say basically because its a lot more complicated then that. Anyway that's why I called it **Death of Midnight. **It's like a giant core exploding.

Do you think I should write a compilation of all the spells Naruto has used so far listing their names, translations and a description of just exactly what they can do to help readers understand them better? I thought it might be helpful.

**Translation:**

**Tsuki no Kurai Sokumen - **Dark side of the Moon

**Mayonaka no Hōkō** - Roar of Midnight

**Hikari Kara Shahei **- Shielding from the Light

**Rairyū no Hōkō** - Lightning Dragon's Roar

**Metsuryū Ōgi: Mayonaka no Shi** - Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Death of Midnight

**Doragon Fōsu** - Dragon Force

**Shiryoku hitei** - Sight Negation

**Mūnū Dorippu** - Moon Drip (Who recognised this one from episode twelve of Fairy Tail?)

Sorry for such a long Author's Note! I just had lot to explain. Please read and review! Let me know what you think of the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: Tsundere

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail and Naruto. I think I'm going to go cry in a corner now, it always makes me sad to write that.

**Author's Note: **First off… Holy fuck I can't believe they've stopped the Fairy Tail anime! I know that they just want to wait a bit for the manga to get ahead, but that isn't making me feel any better. The fuck!? I way prefer the anime over the manga and now I have to deal with that! It's just hell on earth. Well, this happened like ages ago now, but I'm only posting now so I deserve to rant.

While we're on the topic, sorry it's been so long since my last update. I just haven't had time to write anything. In fact I shouldn't even be posting this chapter yet. Usually I write chapters two weeks in advance to take the pressure off, but I've only written half the chapter that follows this. Without a Fairy Tail anime to watch with all the time it's harder to find inspiration.

Next, I think a lot of people were hating me for leaving the chapter like that. Yeah, that was a bit evil. I hate to break it to you, but this chapter is going to be just as evil. In fact on the evil scale this rises to at least a 9 out of 10. Next chapter will be less so.

'Fishing' - Normal

_**'**_**Fishing'**_** - **_Spells

_'Fishing'_ - Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams (Use logic to differentiate!)

**Chapter 15:**

A white light?

No.

Just light.

Sunlight.

He hated sunlight.

Why did he hate sunlight?

Weakness.

Weakness of what?

Mind, body, magic…

Weakness, just weakness.

And Pain.

He could feel… pain.

Feel his arms, legs, fingers, all of it.

Pain.

Why did he hurt?

A battle.

Lose or victory?

Laxus…

Was that his name?

No.

He was…

He was…

Naruto!

Gasping suddenly his body jolted into an upright position. Every muscle flaring to life like liquid white hit iron had flooded his veins. Wincing in pain it was only the shock of it that kept him from screaming. His eyes bulging out his sockets as his body tensed and arched. Before flopping back down limply onto the bed.

"Naruto," called a surprised voice from near his right. It was light, feminine and there was a hint of both worry and relief in their tone. He wondered who the voice belonged to. He was in to afraid the pain would come back if he moved. All he could do at that point was stare blankly at the ceiling and hope they came into his range of vision. Perhaps that would help him remember them. He felt like he should and yet could not.

Her hair was white.

A colour that seemed to complement the bright blue of eyes and provide an almost innocent appearance. Something in his subconscious was kicking and screaming at that idea telling him that she was anything but.

"You really are awake," she whispered happily… or was it sadly. Perhaps it was both. He couldn't be sure and his subconscious seemed to be oddly quiet on the matter. There was a good chance it didn't know either. "Thank Kami-sama," she murmured.

Wait… there was a name.

On the tip of his tongue, she was…

"Mirajane," he muttered.

She smiled.

He felt like it was the first time he'd ever seen her smile that way.

Then she frowned, "I need to go fetch Master. He'll be pleased to know you're awake, at least."

_Then who is it that is still asleep?_ he wondered as he watched her walk out the room. Hair swirling behind her in a wave of white. He found it entrancing. It was only as she left that he wished he could have spoken to her. Warned her that the blackness of unconscious sneaking back up on him. That he didn't have much time left in the waking world.

His eyes blinked closed.

* * *

When he next woke it was with his memories restored. All, but the one that would tell him what had put him in such a state. Grimacing slightly he raised a hand to rub his forehead, hoping to soothe the incoming headache. Sighing slightly he opened his eyes and was once again greeted by sunlight, though at least this time he was aware of why he hated it so much. He would have chuckled had the fear of pain not stopped him. Still, he'd been able to raise his arm which was more then he could say for the last time he'd been awake. There was a good chance his health had improved since then.

Sighing slightly he twisted his head to check his mobility. First to the left, then to the right only to find himself frozen mid-motion as he took in the sight of Makarov staring at him from his seated spot between the two hospital beds. His gaze shifting past Makarov he found himself taking in the sight of an unconscious Laxus laying prone on the bed next to him. His body covered in bandages to a large degree. In fact it was really only his hair and physical build that allowed Naruto to guess it was him.

"He has yet to wake," Makarov spoke and Naruto found his gaze quickly returning to the aged man.

"But, he will… won't he?" Naruto questioned in a rough voice.

He nodded, "Porlyusica has detected no permanent damage that should prevent him from doing so. It is just a matter of time and healing. Though she certainly had her doubts about both of you when you were brought in several days ago."

"What happened?" he asked feeling surprised he'd voiced the question. He wasn't one to show weakness and even if it was only weakness of the mind it was still weakness, nonetheless.

"You don't remember!?" he yelled almost falling off his stool in shock.

Naruto smirked. This was more like the Master he remembered. Not the somber man of his most recent recollections.

"I'm afraid the events leading to my current situation still evade me, though I'm sure they'll return soon enough," he replied. _And if they don't show any signs of coming back then I'll meditate the fuck out of them until they do, _he added to himself.

"Well it's quite simply, really…" he began in a calm sedate voice. "You IDIOTS decided it would be a GOOD idea to activate the DRAGON FORCE!"

Naruto stared unblinkingly at the man for several moments before the words seemed to sink in. He slapped himself on the head with a groan. He couldn't believe he'd done that. The last thing he remembered was flying away from Laxus after he'd blinded him. What he'd done, even the thoughts he'd had after that were blank to him. There was only one reason that could have happened and Makarov's vehement shouting only sealed the deal.

"I can't believe I did that," he groaned.

He couldn't believe he'd resorted to that of all things. To forcefully activate the dragon force without the proper meditation techniques. It really was something of a last resort if even that. It should have been considered a forbidden technique considering the consequences of using such a method. The question of whether it was worth it, however, could be answered quite simply.

Sighing slightly he looked up at Makarov, "So did I win or lose old man?"

"You don't even remember that!?" he yelled, this time actually falling of his stool in shock.

"I just said that didn't I," Naruto replied as he fiddled with his hair, he was not pouting. He was not!

"Well, maybe I should just wait for you to figure it out yourself then," the old man suggested with a cheeky grin as he climbed back onto the low stool.

Naruto sighed and muttered, "Old people and children really aren't that different."

"What was that?" Makarov demanded. Giving him the stink eye.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is, and if you're not going to tell me I'm sure someone will be far more willing. Like Mirajane for example. I'm not entirely sure why, but she was being oddly nice to me last time I woke up. Though I have considered the possibility of it just being a hallucination."

"Hallucination! It never happened," Makarov declared with a wave of his hands.

"Oh really, now?"

The balding man folded his arms petulantly, "Really."

Naruto chuckled under his breath ruefully.

"Come on old man, who won?"

Makarov sighed and relaxed his pose, "I honestly think that both of you deserve to be S-Class wizards. Especially after the performance I saw, unfortunately there is only one winner to this thing…"

"Is this your way of trying to let me down gently? I promise not to cry like a broken hearted girl," he mocked when Makarov's voice trailed off.

The powerful wizard gave him a weak smile, "No, that is… you won. You won the S-Class competition…"

Naruto wasn't entirely sure how to react to the news. It really had seemed to come out of nowhere. He won, he was an S-Class wizard and yet… his gaze shifted to the injured form of Laxus lying on the bed. Who of two of them would have actually won if neither had activated the dragon-force? Who of them was truly deserving of the position. He wanted it to be him, he wanted to say he deserved it more loudly and clearly, but did he really? His gaze returned to the guild master who seemed to be watching him intently as if waiting for a reaction.

"This is going to be hard on Laxus isn't it," he murmured.

The old man nodded. "There's more news too… something happened while you've been unconscious. I wish I hadn't had to do it, but honestly with things as they were I had little choice. It's going to hit Laxus hard too. First this loss and then this incident with Ivan…"

"What happened to Ivan?" Naruto asked sharply.

"Nothing like that, as far as I know he's in perfect health. I was… forced to excommunicate him."

"What!?" he yelled in shock. "Why..."

The small man seemed to explode. "I didn't want to alright! But, I had no choice. I had given him time, given him opportunities to change and fix himself, but he only seemed to be getting worse. He was going against guild rules, torturing people for no reason other then enjoyment. What he did to some of the people… killing them would have been a better choice and you know I don't agree with that! I… I had no choice," he finished with a mumble.

Naruto stared at his slumped figure for several moments before sighing.

"I agree with you, it had to be done. It's just the timing… with things the way they are now you and I both know this is going to hurt Laxus."

"I know… I know."

* * *

For the first time since his mastery of meditation Naruto wanted to jump to his feet and curse the heavens to high hell, a contradiction if there ever was one. In fact he would have if he wasn't sure that doing so would in fact end up with him lying on the ground writhing in pain. Being injured and was quickly becoming a pain in the ass. Sure he could walk around a bit, not that he was even being let out of the bed he was currently confined to. The damn pink haired she-devil made damn sure of that.

Even so that wasn't what was currently driving him nuts.

What was at this very moment driving him round the bend was his current inability to meditate correctly. Well, that wasn't entirely correct. He could meditate as any normal person could. He even still held the same quickness and ability to fall into a meditative state. So, no - it wasn't the actual meditation that had him feeling that way. Rather it was what he found during that state.

He'd hoped against hope that when Margidda had warned him about that she'd only been exaggerating the side effects in order to turn him off the idea completely. She'd always been one that liked to do things properly. He wished she'd been wrong, just for once. It was unfortunate that wasn't the case.

Margidda was a powerful dragon, one of the most powerful and consequently it meant that her dragon slayer had the potential to be more powerful then most, at least if they wielded the magic they were given to their full capabilities. The magic is only as powerful as the one who wields it after all. It refers to the pure natural force of the magic. Margidda's was a powerful one. The downside to that was the fact that it was harder to control then most magic was. In fact the more powerful the dragon the more trouble the dragon slayer had controlling their magic. It was one of the reasons Margidda had placed so much emphasis on staying in control. It was one of the reasons losing any form of control could cost him so much magic in battle.

However, there were even greater consequences to using the magic incorrectly then just that.

Far graver consequences.

While most dragon slayers could forcefully activate the dragon force without anything beyond acute exhaustion effecting them at deactivation, that was not the case for him. When you activate the dragon force you are in effect channeling a force of nature, allowing the spirit of your dragon to flow through your body. Was it any surprise then that being a dragon slayer with one of the most powerful dragons as his patron that he faced greater effects for forcing the dragon force against its will. Upsetting a balance within himself. Especially for dragon slayer whose dragon force activation relied so much on maintaining a balanced calm within.

Yes, most could get away without greatly averse effects, but not him. He would suffer the pain of destroyed memories. All those thoughts, all those actions and feelings that took place during the activation of his dragon force no longer existed in his mind. It was not that he couldn't find them. It was that they were completely destroyed. Ceased to existed at all.

That was why it was practically forbidden.

A scowl marred his face as he flung the blanket from his body and swung his feet down to the floor. The wooden texture a familiarity to the roughness of the boys feet - given his refusal to wear shoes. Climbing to his feet he stalked towards the door. Intent on ignoring the pink demon's evil instruction. He couldn't stand being in the room any longer. A feeling of claustrophobia was caving in on him.

Flinging the door open he came face to face with a surprised Mirajane her body frozen mid-reach for the door handle. Her eyes widening in shock as she realised exactly who was standing in front of her. Suddenly remembering something from his earlier moments of waking Naruto relaxed his stance and gave the girl a smile.

"Ohayo, Mira-chan," he greeted with a smile.

Mirajane's shocked expression was immediately replaced with scowl.

Do you know how horrible it is to be able to see every moment of your demise, but being incapable of doing anything to stop it? Naruto thought only Margidda could make him feel that way. It was in his slow injured state he rediscovered the feeling.

It was a combination of Mirajane's fist.

And his stomach.

Then Mirajane's fist slamming into his stomach… that… that was what reminded him of the feeling.

Collapsing to the floor in a heap Naruto groaned like a pathetic lump of meat. Now he knew the real reason that angelic saint of a healer had recommended he stay in the room. It was because this evil force awaited him on the other side.

Clearly Makarov had been right.

He had been delusion when he'd thought Mirajane was being nice to him.

Hallucination indeed.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab him round the wrist, haul him to his feet and drag him stumbling out the door.

"You're going on a mission with me!" she declared as she frog marched him down the passageway.

"In case you haven't noticed Mirajane I'm kind of off duty at the moment. Porlyusica has yet to pass me for active duty yet. In fact she hasn't even given me permission to leave the infirmary yet," he replied. He would have taken the physical action to yank his arm out of her grip and walk away as fast as his legs could carry him, but she had a tight grip and he wasn't strong enough to take a two year old smacking him in the face. Besides walking away as fast as he could really wasn't all that fast at the moment.

"I don't care!" she declared glancing back at him with a slight blush before turning back around and glaring straight ahead.

_What the fuck? _he wondered in shock. Mirajane was acting beyond weird. Sure the whole violence thing made sense. She tended to take joy in peoples pain with a certain sadism he could admire… from afar. Not up close and personal. She'd never shown any interest in going on mission with him before.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," he pleaded as he tried to remove his arm from her grip.

_Some S-Class wizard I am, _he thought despondently. _Only after I've been declared as such do I become a white haired demon's play thing. My life is some fucked up shit… I want it to fucking stop! Make it stop Kami-sama!_

"Look Mirajane," he attempted in a serious tone of voice, "I'm really don't feel like going on a mission right now okay?"

She stopped for a moment and spun round to stare at him.

He briefly thought she might actually be considering listening to him. It was rather unfortunate that she crushed those hopes under her black heeled boots when she turned back around and continued on her mission.

He sighed and accepted his fate. It's not like he enjoyed being her plaything, but he had little choice in his current state.

"Are Lissana and Elfman coming with us?" he wondered out loud.

"No," she replied shortly.

They'd now entered the guild hall which was quite empty though given the early hour it made sense. The sun had was still making it's rise and the sky outside was a dark blue tinged by the soon to rise sun. It still meant that people were able to witness his complete embarrassment, on the bright side it meant they might send someone to go rescue him. Was that more or less embarrassing?

"Will they be okay?"

Mirajane glared, "What do you take me for an irresponsible idiot. Of course they'll be okay. I've pre-cooked every meal they'll need and left enough money for anything they might need while I'm gone. This isn't the first time I've gone on a mission without them. Besides, I asked Erza to make sure they were okay while I was gone."

"Erza!?" he repeated eyes widening in shock.

"I may hate that bitch, but I know I can trust her to look after them," she replied.

Naruto blinked several times, the shock still stalling his system. He didn't get it. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head. Perhaps it was a woman thing? A thing always beyond his comprehension. He stared at her for several moments before shaking his head. That couldn't be right. He stared at her a bit longer. He decided it wasn't a woman thing - just a Mirajane one.

He nodded with her sagely.

"So what's the-"

"Here," she interrupted shoving the mission paper into his face. "Read it yourself."

His temper flared.

He really did hate people telling him what to do. It was rare that he ever had to take shit from anyone, usually because he could smash them into the ground and completely annihilate them if he wanted to - barring special cases like Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, the Council, any of the Ten Wizard Saints, a lot of S-Class Wizards and Margidda - if he was just counting off hand. Okay there were quite a few people that could kick his ass, but he hadn't met most of them yet. Being on the receiving end of this was getting on his nerves.

He didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Was it a dream… or reality?

He stood as a viewer of events. A third party in his own life.

_At first his vision was black. Then with an unexpected suddenness it returned. It returned and yet the quarry he'd been searching for was nowhere in sight. Anger and frustration surging through his system the blonde wizard flew in search of his opponent. It was fortunate his opponent came to him then. A large pillar of purple light surging up into the sky caught his attention and the familiar feel of the magic alerted him to its creator. _

_Letting the lightning flood his system he charged towards to origin of the pillar._

_He grinned._

_The little punk was going to get it now._

_Cutting the full body morph he landed neatly on the ground with a soft thump, lightning still sparking round his body uncontrollably with the current power that was pumping through his veins. Focusing his gaze intently on the mass of purple energy he only had a moment to vaguely recognise the shadowed form within the energy before it released and the current ended its flow._

_Despite his advantage he felt afraid to move. _

_There was something dangerous about the boy in front of him. Something familiar that suddenly felt fundamentally different. His body frozen Laxus could only watch as the kneeling figure slowly rose to its feet, an aura of abyss black shrouding his body in an oppressive aura that forced him a step back._

_The figure began to raise it's head._

_Did he want that to happen?_

_His lips were curled into a dark grin. Fangs pricking his bottom lip with the extended length. Scales lined his closed eyes round his cheeks and up on his forehead like a criss-crossing of dark scars. Suddenly the aura round him seemed flare. Burst out like a wave of darkness that completely surrounded his form and rose up like a dragon into the darkening sky._ _The oppressing feeling seemed to increase even further and he found himself bound frozen with fear._

_Then those closed eyes opened. Eyes that shone like white silver beacons in a world of black._

_There was a roar._

_A shuddering sound that shook the earth._

_A blur shot forward… and…_

Eyes flickering open Laxus stared at the ceiling He had not jumped in shock as some would expect at the waking from such a dreamlike memory. His eyes were not filled with tears nor did fear fill his being. In fact he felt very little at that time.

He stared at the ceiling unblinkingly before turning his head to the side.

His expression unchanging.

"I lost."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Worry not my pissed off reader's. You will eventually get to see the rest of the fight. I'm not so cruel as to keep it from you. In fact I guarantee that next chapter you'll get to read it.

Sorry if that conversation killed any sort of suspense you felt, I could have made Makarov keep it from him until he remembered, but that would have been completely unrealistic. I understand that it might have been too quick and straight forward, but it seemed the best way to me. First time I've ever used capitals for shouting. Makarov was really pissed off.

Not exactly sure when Ivan was excommunicated, but I think it was around that time. This is obviously going to have an effect on Laxus, I don't mean he's going to turn into the same asshole but… there will be side effects of it.

I made Mirajane a bit tsundere about her feelings towards Naruto, at least for now. She isn't exactly sure how to act about them. It is sort of how she acts when she's younger though. Only her siblings are ever on the receiving end of that 'dere' side though. It's only later on that she becomes less 'tsun' and more 'dere'. I won't over create that though because even if she does bear similarity to a tsundere she isn't one by definition, she takes way to much pleasure in the pain she causes. I just think it's how a younger Mirajane would handle those sort of feelings, at least until she comes to terms with them completely. Sort of like a boy in a playground tugging on the hair of a girl he likes.

Next up you finally get to see the end of the battle, then Mirajane drags Naruto on a mission while he's still not healed properly. What kind of trouble will that cause? And it will cause trouble because honestly, how the fuck could it not?

Please review and let me know any thoughts you have! Thank you for your support so far! These reviews are my oxygen. They provide me with life, and I am not above begging for my life!


End file.
